A Vampire's Drinking Buddy
by LonelyAngel91
Summary: Lacey Jackson has blood type AB-. The man who saved her life is a vampire. So, calling it a "life debt" she allows him to drink from her. Things are professional, but for how much longer? Godric from Trueblood. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey drinking buddy!" I exclaimed with a smile.

Godric smiled down at me with a slightly confused face, "Why do you call it that?"

I shrugged, "Keeping it lose."

I was sitting outside on his porch dangling my feet off the side. He had a very nice house, although he only used it at night. I've been told many times that I am welcome here at any hour. Godric ensured me of that when he sat down next to me and handed me a spare key.

"What's this for?" I asked examining the key.

"Lacey, you're welcome here, you don't need to knock anymore," Godric said shaking his head.

Godric was hard to read. He was very, still. There were no clear emotions out of him. He had a side smile, a full smile, and a stone face. I don't think I've ever seen him angry. But I've only known him for a few months.

"You barely know me and you're giving me the key to your house?" I asked making a face.

He smiled. I somehow made him laugh on a weekly basis. My dry or childish sense of humor amused him. And he deserved to be amused! I couldn't imagine what it must be like to be a vampire. I didn't even want to fathom it.

"Yes, yes I am," Godric stated plainly.

I glanced back down at the key shaking my head, "I… I don't know if I will be using it as often as you might like."

Godric was silent. It was his strongest quality. He didn't have much to say at times but when he did speak it was… purposeful.

"It's time," a gush of wind spoke.

I jumped back seeing Stan Davis appear before he. He snickered.

Stan's approval was hard to win over. He liked to pick and fight an argue than try to build a friendship. He has tasted me before. He likes me, just obsessively and only for the blood I carry.

"Your heart is beating very fast tonight, Lacey," Stan said in a frightening tone.

I wasn't comfortable around him. Ever since he learned I was easily spooked or frightened, he almost made a point of scaring me daily just to amuse himself. Everywhere I went he seemed to be breathing down my neck for another bite. I had nightmares of him draining me dry.

I moved my thick brown hair behind me, "You can never be on guard for what does "bump" in the night."

Godric let out a quick laugh.

Stan ignored me, "Ready?"

Godric nodded and stood. He was a little short for a modern day man but he was built underneath his clothes. I tried not to think about what he could do to me. How fragile and breakable I was. I felt guilty being so close to him and having him always keep himself in check. It hasn't happened yet, but I guess I'm waiting for him to hurt me… accidentally.

Godric stopped and tuned to face me, "I… I might need you later."

I nodded understanding. They both ran off in a fuzzy blur.

Godric never told me what he does at night. I figure he's something important since people keep telling him he needs to be somewhere. The two vampires I see most with him are Stan and Isabel and they're always very respectful to him. It could have been just a vampire thing though.

I don't really know how old he is either. The question seemed far too rude to ask him. If I had to guess just by looks, about my age, seventeen or older. If I had to guess by how he acts, a few hundred years old. But I really didn't care.

Another blur appeared in front of me. I jump a little this time but only because I was semi comfortable with who it was.

"Hey Izzy," I said smiling.

"Only when it's just you and I," Isabel said with a friendly smile. "Have the others gone?"

"About twenty seconds ago. I bet if you run your fastest, you could catch up with them," I said moving my arms like I was running.

Isabel shook her head smiling, "You should go back inside. You never know what's out here."

I nodded getting up to head in. Isabel was gone as I got to my feet.

"Have a good night," I said waving like she was still there.

I entered the house and closed the door behind me. I locked it already knowing all the other doors were locked. I went to the music system Godric owned and turned it on. A little classic rock for background noise would calm my nerves.

My phone started to buzz in my pocket, "Hello?"

"You're up at this hour?" a far too familiar voice asked.

"You're obviously up too if you're calling me," I answered with a little dry sarcasm.

"That's not the point," Freddy said agitated.

"Then get to it," I shot back getting angry.

Freddy was my dance partner. It was a strong hobby of ours and we literally needed each other in order to be in dance. We were both… shorter than the average modern American. We weren't quite professional yet but we had a few performances that were judged.

"The Performing Arts called me saying there is another judged competition coming up soon," Freddy explained in a normal tone of voice.

"What are we dancing?" I asked.

"The Jive or the Foxtrot," he answered.

Both were decently fast dances, one was just more energy and the other was more serious.

"I vote the Jive," I answered knowing his response.

"We did that last time."

"It wasn't judged!" I pointed out.

"That's not the point," Freddy replied getting admitted again.

"I think the only reason you call me is to argue," I thought out loud.

"Well then, I'll have to call Andre to argue at you," Freddy spoke before hanging up.

I closed my phone and rolled my eyes. Andre was our trainer and choreographer. He liked us because he could act all the emotions we wanted, but we weren't attached to each other off the dance floor.

"I can just here it now," I said moving my body with the rhythm of the classic rock station. "We did the Jive last time. Let's try your Foxtrot."

I pranced around the living room like a horse pretending to trot, "I wanna do something fast."

I practiced a few dance moves that Freddy and had danced to in the past. Crisp movements won over the judges and some hard core choreography. Andre was known to push his dancers past the limit. He made Freddy cry once; but he made me cry twice in the same day.

I turned off the music. It was late, or early, and I really didn't want anyone to catch me dancing. Embarrassment would overflow me. I walked to the front door unlocking it quietly. I don't think Stand would like it if he came home and the front door was locked. He'd probably scare me twice to get back at me.

I went into the kitchen thinking making myself a meal would pass the time again. Vampires didn't eat much so all the food that was in the kitchen was mine, according to Godric. I searched through the fridge finding a few vampire drinks and alcohol. I picked out a water bottle and closed the fridge in defeat.

I turned around jumping at the sight of Stan. He chuckled this time and threw his head back in victory. I was a toy for him, whatever.

I then saw Isabel and Godric slowly come in through the front door. At least the creeper wasn't alone with me. That would be… bad.

A shiver shot up my spine as I thought about Stan alone with me; the AB-.

"Feeling alright?" Isabel asked.

I nodded, "Oh yeah."

Suddenly, Stan was very close to me.

"Do I go "bump" in the night?" he asked before shooting out his fangs.

I bolted backwards hitting my back hard on the stainless steel refrigerator.

"Stan!" Godric and Isabel said in unison.

He turned and left without a word.

I arched my back trying to dull the pain, "I'm fine. I did this to myself anyways."

Godric and Isabel glanced at each other.

"I'll just go walk it off," I said heading towards the front door.

Godric stood in my path, "I think you should sit down."

I looked up at him. He was only a few inches taller than me but I still had to tilt my head to see his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you're thirsty," I said thinking for a moment. "You want the neck or the wrist?"

"Does it hurt terribly?" He asked expressionless.

"No, only when your teeth initially hit my skin," I answered.

"I meant your back," he said with a slight side smile.

"Oh. No. I'm just bruised," I answered standing as I usually would.

Godric opened his mouth to speak but nothing came.

"Godric, if you're thirsty just tell me, I'm right here," I said. I knew it was hard for him to admit when he needed blood and I knew he really didn't like using me as he did. But I owed this to him.

He perked up a little. I smiled and walked over to the couch. It was where we usually sat when he wanted blood from my wrist. The neck was another story.

Godric followed and sat next to me. I began to roll up my sleeve as Godric orders Stan and Isabel to leave us. I didn't like spectators. And he didn't either since he was less comfortable with this than I was.

My sleeve was rolled up and I slowly offered him my bare wrist. I smiled at him and took a few deep breaths to get the blood flowing. Godric slowly reached out and took my arm gently. I looked dead ahead at the fire place and waited for the slight pain to come.

"I truly am sorry," Godric whispered.

His voice told me he was genuinely against what he was about to do.

"I forgive you, Godric," I spoke.

"Let me know when it really starts to hurt," Godric said sternly.

It was our three lines what were always said before he satisfied himself. If it made Godric feel better about using me as his "drinking buddy" then I would repeat those lines as long as he wanted me to.

I heard his fangs come out. It sent a slight chill through my body. I concentrated on the room around me. Two sharp needles hit my skin puncturing a wound. I swallowed hard keeping my mouth shut from childish whimpers.

I never looked at my own blood. One, it made Godric uneasy when I watched him drink from me. And two, I think I would pass out.

The most painful part was over; breaking the skin. Now it was just Godric drinking until he was satisfied or until my pain tolerance gave out. He didn't slurp which made my stomach happy but he did make a few noises when he wanted more.

I kept very still thinking about the fireplace and how warm it was when they turned it on. I thought of anything to keep my eyes and mind of my arm and Godric.

He was nearly done. Godric cleaned up after himself pretty well. He licked the openings of my wrist until they stopped bring up blood so quickly. And then it was my turn.

Godric used his own fangs to open up his wrist. I turned slightly in my place for better leverage. I knew all the side effects to drinking his blood and I also knew the way around them. Drinking too much of his blood would cause me to fantasize about him sexually. So, I only took what my body needed to head the open wound Godric had made.

It was a little bit larger than a paper cut on his wrist but it bleed enough. I took one single lick and it was maybe three drops of blood at the most that entered my mouth. His blood tasted… well it had a taste but it wasn't like anything else I've had.

I swallowed the blood and we both of us watched as my wrist closed up without leaving a single mark.

"See? It heals right up," I said with a smile breaking the serious silence.

"How did it feel?" Godric asked.

It was another question he asked after he finished up.

"Fine, it was tolerable," I nodded.

"Were you satisfied?" I asked giggling a little.

"Yes, why are you laughing?" Godric asked almost laughing with me.

"Because it's always a weird conversation we have when you're done," I answered looking at my wrist then back to him.

Godric chuckled, "You're so funny, Lacey."


	2. Chapter 2

It was Godric. But why was he here?

It was a formal dinner. It must have been a black tie event. Everyone looked so… beautiful. It was in a very fancy restaurant.

"Why are we here?" I asked hearing my voice seem to echo.

"It's a special night," Godric answered.

He stood beside me as I remained sitting down. An Italian tuxedo covered his body instead of his usual white lounge clothes. He didn't look half bad all spiffed up.

"Wow, Godric, you clean up nice," I said looking up at him.

Godric leaned down putting his lips close to my ear, "You are radiant."

I looked down at what I was wearing and gasped in shock. It was very low cut. Down to my waist on both sides of me. The straps were thick and there was one very thin strap that connected from front torso to the bare back. It was a shimmer gold color and it reached to the floor. I felt my face flush with color as I looked back up at Godric.

"Don't be ashamed," he spoke softly offering me his hand.

I had way too much jewelry on! Bracelets, earrings, necklaces, everything! My hair was done up in a curly do with a metal gold headband in. A few curls reached down and tickled my back.

"Why am I here?" I asked looking around again.

"I told you," Godric said still waiting for me to take his hand. "It's a special night."

I took in a deep breath and took his hand.

I rose to my feet meeting Godric's gaze. He smiled which was comforting as he lead me away from the table.

"Are they all vampires?" I asked seeing very pale people around me.

Godric didn't answer.

He stopped and turned to face me in a crowd of people. They were all dancing.

"I didn't know you danced," I said as Godric took one of my hands and placed the other on the small of my back.

"A vampire at my age should know how to do a lot of things," Godric said popping up his eyebrows.

He lead. And very well. His movements were precise and always lead to another. He didn't step on my feet or my dress. It was very impressive to see this side of Godric. The music was very light and heavenly making it easy to glide across the floor.

Godric twirled me around showing off a bit. I smiled feeling perfectly comfortable in his arms. He was smiling with me. It was a different smile though. Different from the side smile and full on he had. It was a bit… flirty?

"So… what's so special about tonight?" I asked looking around at the others on the dance floor.

"It's a surprise," Godric whispered to me.

"So mysterious," I said rolling my eyes with a slight laugh.

The music slowed telling my dancer instinct the big finale was coming up. Godric slowly turned me out and brought me back in. I was expecting to stop in front of him but he let me go further. I lowered myself down as Godric kept a powerful open hand on my back.

The music ended and I was in a full dip. My head was closer to the ground than anything else. I had one hand at my side lose and the other was on Godric's back for comfort and safety. He eventually brought me back up. I laid my hand on his shoulder for balance coming inches from his face.

I was about to pull away but Godric placed a hand over mine. He inched closer glancing down at my full lips. I looked deep into his eyes searching for the truth on this moment. We just lingered. I could feel his breath on my bare chest as we stayed so close.

A lingering moment in time. It was as the closest I ever got to a man.

My eyes fluttered open. It was about mid-day outside. As my eyes adjusted to the light I could see my phone flashing at me. I blinked a few more times before I stretched out to reach it.

Seven missed call all from the same damn person; Freddy.

I sighed knowing I'd get my ear chewed out when I called him back.

My phone started to ring in my hands. But an unknown number appeared.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Oh sure. You'll answer the phone if an unknown number comes up but you won't answer for my number," Freddy said angry.

"I just woke up," I said running my fingers through my hair.

"And what were you doing last night to wake up so late?" he asked.

My blue eyes shot wide. I couldn't tell him the truth. He wouldn't accept it.

"Just listening to the radio stations for music selections," I lied quickly. I was really good at lying!

"You sure?" Freddy asked.

"Does it sound like I'm slurring my words?" I asked walking into my kitchen.

"Fine, just don't be late… ever!" Freddy shouted hanging up afterwards.

"When have I ever been late?" I asked to myself.

I was in my one bedroom one bathroom apartment. It was dinky compared to Godric's house. But it worked during the small amounts of time I was actually here.

"Mmm, strawberries," I hummed as I rinsed them off and started eating.

My diet was pretty simple. Eat whatever I wanted, work it off during dance practice, but stay away from foods with too much grease. Godric once told me he didn't like the taste after I ate a burger.

Thinking of Godric made me think about the dream. I knew I would have fantasies about when whenever I tasted his blood but they were never too strong since I never drank that much. But this one was different. It was as close as I've ever gotten to Godric in a dream or real life.

I touched my fingers to my lips. We lingered at a first kiss.

I sighed relived I didn't actually got for it. The last thing I needed in my life right now was an obsession or attraction to a vampire; even one such as Godric.

I jumped as my phone started to buzz beside me.

"I really need to stop being such a coward," I said before I picked it up.

"All of your measurements are in. But I want you to go in again. I've heard you've changed your diet," Andre spoke.

My eyes shot wide. How did he find out?

"Is that the latest celebrity gossip?" I joked.

"Freddy said something about it," Andre replied ignoring my humor.

God damnit Freddy, I thought.

"Just a few minor things. Like grease and gluten," I answered hoping he'd buy it.

"Are you still a figure or are you a stick?" Andre asked mono-tone.

"Definite figure," I said looking across the room to my stand up mirror.

"Keep it that way," Andre said before leaving me.

"Do all the men that call me ever say goodbye?" I asked myself out loud.

I went over to the small living room I had and turned on the stereo. More music to calm my nerves and dance to.

What to do today? I thought to myself.

I didn't need to go in and be fitted again since Andre believed my story. Practice won't be for a while or until we can find space to practice in. Shopping was out of the question since I didn't have a job.

"I guess we really do need to dance to make money," I said to myself.

The only way I got paid was when Freddy and I danced at local events. Plays, schools, and sometimes sports. It was never a large check… just enough for a few months of rent.

The doorbell rang.

I turned off the music and went to the door. I was wearing a tank top and shorts which in my head was appropriate or answering the door.

I looked out the peep whole which I barely reached even on my tip toes. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

Freddy looked me over, "So you do still have a figure."

"And you were the one telling Andre false stories?" I questioned as he let himself in.

"You're not sexy without your breasts. A girl like you can't live with just a juicy ass," Freddy said slapping my rear end.

I covered myself looking up at him with disgust.

"What do you want here?" I asked a little nervous for his answer.

Freddy stared down at me with cold hazel eyes. It frightened me; men that stare directly down into a woman's eyes knowing they have power over her. Stan did the exact same.

"I just wanna make sure… you're not hanging out with the wrong people," Freddy said hinting at something.

My heart jumped. If he ever found out what Godric and I do together… he'd kill me.

"You know what I'm talking about?" Freddy asked taking a step closer to me.

"The only social life I have is you and Andre," I said moving away from him.

"That's during the day and the beginning of night," Freddy said with a smirk. "I'm talking about late at night when you're not at home."

"You… you follow me?" I asked running into the back of the couch.

"No," he answered staring down at me emotionless. "But just to be sure you're not lying to me."

His hands were all over me. He first checked my neck pulling my hair if it blocked his vision. I heard something crack in my neck as he switched sides to double check again and again. Next was my wrist. He twisted them looking for any sign of a mark. Then he pulled up my shirt checking around my torso and hips.

I shouted to get him off but even Freddy had too much strength for me.

Last, but certainly not least, he checked around my shorts. He flipped me up and over the couch letting my waist line rest on the ledge. He used his fingers instead of his eyes to search for marks. He knew a vampire's favorite spot was the inner thigh just below the bikini area. Once he was done he turned and left without a word.

Hot tears streamed down my face. Never before have I felt so violated and invaded. I pulled my shirt back down and whimpered on the couch where he left me. My wrist was throbbing and I think it was selling up. My neck wasn't in any better shape.

I couldn't tell Andre. He'd never believe me. He was a proud man that still believed women were not equal to man. He'd call me over emotional, and when Freddy found out I confessed…

A fresh stream made it's way down my face. The appropriate song was on the radio. I stayed on the couch and sulked for a few hours before I dried my tears and moved on with my day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Vampire's Drinking Buddy (3)**

What happened earlier that morning was nothing. He didn't even go that far. It just… caught me off guard, that's all. My wrist still hurt though. It was definitely swollen.

I was outside now. Enjoying the setting sun. It was beautiful. I was once told the sun makes my blue eyes turn grey when I look into it.

I looked down at my cell phone. It was almost vampire hour. Soon I'd have to turn in. Or I could be spontaneous and stay out.

I shrugged, "I wouldn't know where to go."

I took a seat on a bench watching the sunset. The wind blew my long hair lightly. It tickled reminding me of the dream I had.

I shook my head vigorously, "That's enough!"

I covered my face with my hands laughing, "I'm such a child."

"I wonder what Godric dreams about?" I asked myself after a long moment of silence. "If he dreams at all."

Then I remembered, the less I know about a vampire the better.

I sighed conflicted inside, "Time to go."

I got up and started to head home. I didn't have a car, so I took the bus. It was cheap and decently fast. The driver's were nice and looked after people.

It was darker now and my eyesight was even worse in the dark.

This is why I need glasses, I thought. Too bad I can't afford them.

I squinted at the bus sign, "Am I at the right stop?"

A sudden swoosh sounded behind me.

"Vampire hour," I spoke to myself.

Vampire hour was my code for "it's the earliest they can come out, and yeah, they're coming out".

I gripped onto the bus sign pole. If anything was going to take me, it would have to put up a decent fight.

Good thing I'm not bleeding, I thought to myself with a slight snicker.

I looked down the road where the bus should have been coming. No headlights in sight.

"Okay, so if the bus doesn't come, I can…." I thought out loud.

A horn sounded almost making me fall over from fright.

"Jesus!" I screamed at it holding onto the pole for dear life.

"Hey, need a ride?" a woman blonde asked from the passenger seat.

"Um, I think I'm good, thanks," I said.

"Are you sure? It's really late," she pressured.

"I'm positive," I answered nodding.

"You can trust us," she said turning to the man in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, I don't think so," I answered letting my humor lose a bit.

"No really, I'm Sarah and this is my husband Steve. We're the Newlin's," she said in her heavy accent.

My eye shot wide. I slowly turned to see her face. Yup, that was her, "Thanks, but no thanks."

"What? Are you a vampire?" she asked slowly creeping back in the car.

"No, far from it," I answered shaking my head.

"Well, do you wanna get eaten by one? This is vampire central around here," her husband, no doubt Steve Newlin, called out.

"Mommy said don't get in a car with a stranger, so I'll take my chances," I said starting to insult them with humor.

"She's weird," I heard Sarah say to her husband.

"But you're stranger!" I shouted and then darted away from the bus pole and the light.

"I'm so gong to hell, but that was funny," I told myself as I walked over a grassy mound.

"Okay, now to find myself in the dark," I said looking up at the sky.

I laughed, "Just wait till Godric hears I met the Newlin's."

"How do you know that name?" a voice asked from behind me.

I spin around unable to see anything in the dark. How did it get this dark so fast. I didn't see anyone or anything as I turned. I started walking forward hoping I'd at least be able to see the city lights.

"How do you know Godric?" the voice asked.

Before I saw it, something pulled hard on my hair causing me to fall back and hit the ground hard. I hit my bad wrist causing me to yelp out in pain.

"He's… um… a friend," I said not necessarily lying.

"Godric has human friends?" the voice asked. It as circling me now.

I sat there cradling my bad wrist. Whomever it was circling me was obviously a vampire. The more I co-operated the better chance I had at living.

"I guess so," I whispered thinking it might have been a rhetorical question.

"Do you know where he is?" the voice asked just inches from my face.

Blue eyes? Blonde slicked back hair?

"Not in this light," I answered truthfully.

Somehow I knew he wasn't going to sit well with that.

My neck cracked again as his open hand smacked me across the face.

"That doesn't do me any good, now does it?" he asked irritated.

I slowly brought my head back wincing as I did. He didn't have to hit me!

"No, it doesn't," I answered him.

My wrist was suddenly in his hand. He squeezed hard making me yell out in pain.

"Tell me everything you know about Godric, and I might spare you," he said squeezing harder as he talked.

"He lives in a house with big windows due west of here. I mean east!" I shouted.

"Which one is it?" he asked digging his fingers into me.

"East! East!" I yelped. "He has two companions, Stan and Isabel. Um… it can't be far just please let go of me."

"Eric!" a voice shouted.

I was released and I brought my hand back to my torso cradling it again.

A fight was going on. Two vampires. I was glad I couldn't see.

"Eric, stop!" a voice called before it knelt down to cover me protectively.

"Godric?" Eric asked unsure.

It fell silent then.

"We will talk later. What have you done to Lacey?" Godric asked sternly.

There was no answer.

"Lacey, can you walk?" Godric asked placing his hands on my face forcing me to look up at him.

"Not as fast as you," I answered making him smile.

"At least you still have your trademark humor," Godric said helping me to my feet slowly.

"Did he hurt you badly?" Godric asked.

I shook my head, "No, of course not."

"Lacey, don't lie to me," Godric said sternly.

"No, he didn't. This was from this morning," I answered.

"Let's go then," Godric said walking forward.

I walked behind him and I think Eric was behind me.

"This will take all night if we go at her pace," Eric stated after a few minutes of walking.

"I think I know my way home from here. You two can go ahead," I said looking up at the stars.

"I don't think so," Godric whispered to me.

He knocked me down pushing against the backs of my knees. His other arm caught me before I fell and I was laying in his arms. My hands automatically fell on his shoulders.

He moved quickly, I could tell because my hair was blowing around my face. I couldn't see a thing which was probably for the better since he was moving so fast.

The light from the house was suddenly in front of me as Godric set me down.

"Thanks," I said trying not to move my bad wrist.

"Come inside," he spoke letting me go in first.

Stan and Isabel were waiting. They didn't seem to pleased to see Eric. I got a better look at him now that it was lighter. Yup, blonde, blue eyes, chiseled physique, and a bad ass wardrobe.

"Lacey, your wrist is swollen," Godric said suddenly in front of me looking down at the multi-colored wrist.

"It's fine," I insisted.

"You need blood," Godric said calmly meeting my eyes.

"No!" I shouted with wide eyes. "You have no idea how much I do not need that right now."

Godric was silent and both Stan and Isabel held shocked looks on their faces.

"It happened this morning and… someone has already seen it. If I turn up tomorrow without a bruised wrist… well… people will talk," I explained.

There was a short silence, "Fair enough."

I sighed in relief.

"But you're staying here tonight," Godric finished.

"I can't. I have places to be I-"

Godric's facial expression was enough to send chills up and down my spine, "Fine."

"We'll talk now," Godric turned to Eric.

I watched as all four vampires disappeared into one room.

How far could I make it before he comes running after me? More importantly, how far is my house from here? He won't know my exact location anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

I slipped out quietly and ran for my life. If I slept at his house I would be late to the rehearsal tomorrow. Plus, all the clothes I need are at my house. If I showed up without my proper gear on or with me, Andre and Freddy would get suspicious. But at least I stopped Godric from giving me blood.

So, if my math was correct, I live about seven and a half miles from him. That means going through a park, over a lake, and across a major highway to get home. No problem!

I had a dancer's endurance so I could run for a while. I don't think, however, that I can run the full eight miles or so.

I contemplated on when Godric might notice I'm missing. By the time I'm halfway over the lake, his little meeting will for sure be over. He won't be able to find me and if I keep running nothing with stop me.

The park was coming up. How could I tell? The lights were on, surprisingly. I saw the swing set and the jungle Jim. I smiled and ran straight through it focused only on one thing; home before he catches up.

It was soon dark again and the lake should be close. There would be lights going around it on the pathway. And hopefully no vampires or might night strollers on the pathway.

I was starting to get tired and my throat was drying out. If I stop now, he might catch up, I though to myself.

I saw the lake, and I saw the pathway. I would only be going halfway around the lake before I would trail off. The lights were my guide as my wrist started to throb from the blood flow.

Hopefully I won't twist any ankle's, I thought.

The lake was rather large so I would be running a decent ways until I bolted off towards a highway. I slowed my pace due to fatigue but I kept a decent jog going.

Just think, I can outrun a vampire, I thought giggling.

I stopped at a fork in the road and took a few seconds to catch my breath. I tried to calm myself and listen for the highway but my heart beat was far too loud.

I glanced behind me seeing nothing out of the ordinary. The night was still without any breeze or movements.

I walked on keeping some energy in case someone was actually following my later. The highway should have been close. I managed to climb over a very steep hill without passing out before I saw the highway.

It seemed pretty busy but I knew I could get across it somehow. I ran down to it and timed all the movements. I darted across the first road with a few people honking their horns at me. The second one would be the hardest. It was busier for sure and all the cars were too close together.

I stood waiting for a gap for a few minutes. I found an opening but it had a slight risk to it. Only slight though. I darted across one lane and stopped. I timed it so wrong!

The huge SUV barely missed me as I inched out of the way.

"Are you insane!" I heard someone yell.

I glanced behind me. Four figures stood on the hill I just passed. I gasped and bolted forward without looking for cars first.

I dived over the barrier hearing a huge semi truck pass me. I rolled down another hill and came to a slow stop. My wrist was in pain but I could see my apartment building. I glanced behind me one more time seeing emptiness.

I still bolted forward and ran across the last street before I made it to the front door. I unlocked it taking one last look behind me before heading in. I climbed the stairs hearing all my muscles scream out at me angrily.

I opened the door to my apartment and stepped in tripping over my own feet. I closed the door finally satisfied. He couldn't get me now.

I walked to my bedroom feeling grungy with odor. I saw something white out my window and I refused to care who it was. I collapsed on my bed passing out the moment my face hit the pillows.

Somehow, I managed to set my alarm.

I woke with a start. My head was pounding. My feet still ached. My wrist was worse than before.

"Shower," I said turning off my alarm.

The water felt so damn good on my muscles. And I didn't flinch every time the water hit my wrist.

I exited the shower and took a good look at myself in the mirror. I had a few dark circles under my eyes but that was it. Make-up could cover it.

My wrist was a few more shades than before. I almost regretted refusing Godric's offer. But Freddy would for sure have noticed if it was suddenly healed the next day.

I then remembered what he did to me. How he acted. It frightened me to return to him. But maybe Andre would stay with us all day.

I packed my duffle bag and put on my usual uniform. Black tank top, black work out shorts, leg warmers, and proper dance shoes. I put my hair into a high pony and headed out. My ride would be waiting.

I exited the apartment building seeing my escort waiting.

He looked happy when I got in the car, "Morning!"

"Hey," I said with a side smile.

His gaze suddenly went cold, "How your wrist?"

"It's um…" I showed him thinking he could decide for himself.

"Don't trip and fall while we're dancing," he said and then put the car in gear.

It didn't take him long at all to get to the dance studio. Going fifteen miles over the speed limit was his specialty.

It was old, the studio. I got out of the car and carried my own stuff in following Freddy. I saw Andre's car and prayed that he stayed the whole day.

Andre was something else. He looked more like a fitness trainer than a choreographer. Bald, fit, and bossy.

"I hope you're ready for today. I see lots of blood, sweat, and tears coming," He said as we threw our bags down.

"Oh, you do have a figure still, good," Andre said looking me over.

I sighed and took it. His verbal abuse was better than Freddy's physical abuse.

"Alright it's a vampire themed paso doble and Freddy you're the vampire," Andre said being us into the room.

My eyes widened.

"Whoa! Hold on here, I was told it was the foxtrot and there is no way in hell I'm being a vampire," Freddy said making some drama.

Andre pursed his lips, "It's either a vampire themed paso doble, or a bubbly Jive."

Freddy and Andre exchanged cold stares.

Freddy hated the Jive more than he hated vampires… but I was still in the dark on which he would actually take.

"Any other options?" Freddy asked stone like.

"Paso Doble or Jive?" Andre asked a final time.

Freddy was silent for a while.

"Fine! I'll do the fucking paso doble!" he exploded.

Andre laughed, "Is that how they teach you to talk at The Fellowship of the Sun?"

Freddy shot Andre a glare.

This is gunna be an interesting day, I though to myself.

"So, the paso doble," Andre continued. "Is basically a love hate relationship between you and her."

Easy enough, I thought glancing over at Freddy.

"And why is it vampire themed?" Freddy asked agitated.

"Really, boy? You live in Dallas, look it up," Andre spat getting into Freddy's face.

Andre positioned me against Freddy for a starting place. He told us we'd be in the dark at first pretending to be secret lovers. But once the light came on, everyone would see Freddy's fangs.

"What? I have to wear fangs?" Freddy whined.

Andre pointed directly in-between Freddy's eyes, "I don't wanna hear anymore puss!"

The day went by quickly. And since no one held the space after six, Andre kept us until dark. We had most of our dance down except for the dramatic ending. Andre said he'd work on that for a little bit. A few ideas were sill zooming around in his head.

"You quit whining," Andre said at the very end giving us advice for next time.

"And you," he said pointing to me, "Quit hurting yourself."

I glanced down at my wrist. Now would have been the perfect time to tell him the truth… but I couldn't bring myself to it.

Andre and Freddy left before I could gather all my stuff.

"Looks like I'm walking home then," I said exiting the building.

I walked outside and immediately wished I didn't. Isabel was waiting for me by a black limo. I slowly approached her knowing what was to come.

I glanced up at her.

"He's not pleased with you," she spoke softly.

"Do I have to go?" I asked as she opened the door for me.

"He's not giving you anymore freebies," she answered.

"So last night was a freebie?" I asked.

"Oh please, even a newborn vampire could have caught up to you if they desired," she answered with a slight smile.

I got in peacefully knowing Isabel would have gone to desperate measures if I refused. She didn't get in behind me though. I was in a limo by myself until I arrived at Godric's house.


	5. Chapter 5

I thought of all the things that could happen on the way there. He could kill me. He could not kill me. Or he'd do something in between.

I didn't seem him as a very violent person. But I could always be wrong about a man that never shows his emotions.

Something hit the roof of the limo and made me jump. I looked up seeing the sunroof opening. It stayed open for a moment before anything came through.

Godric took a seat directly across from me. His face was expressionless and that's when he was the most dangerous.

I swallowed hard letting him make the first move.

He could break me in half, I thought. No witnesses in here.

"Are you afraid?" he asked quietly.

"Terrified," I answered keeping my eyes away from him.

"Did you know what was out there that night?" he asked calmly.

Why doesn't he boil over like all the other men I'm used to?

"Vampires, rapists, murderers," I started a list.

"And still… you decided to run home?" Godric asked.

"I had no choice," I whispered to myself.

I knew Godric heard me though. He could hear almost anything being a vampire.

"And why is that?" Godric asked curiously.

I was not going to answer that truthfully. If he really knew how Freddy and Andre treated me, what they said, and what Freddy did… I don't want to know what he would do.

"That's my little secret," I said looking up for a brief moment and smiling.

The limo went silent. We just… looked across the limo from at each other.

I was finally fed up with waiting, "Are you going to kill me?"

This took him by surprise. His eyebrows crashed together then quickly went back.

"You really think I'd do that to you?" Godric asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know your laws, and I think I know you as a person even less," I answered truthfully.

"I will not kill you," Godric finally answered me.

Next question, "Are you going to hurt me?"

"You really think I'd do that to you too?" Godric asked in a different tone that normal.

"Again, you're very hard to read," I shook my head.

"I will not hurt you," he answered.

I sigh of relief came over me.

The relief was replaced as I found Godric hovering over me within a second.

"But I want you to understand me when I say that if you disobey me again, I will drown you in my blood until I can pinpoint you exactly at any given time," Godric stated breathing on my neck.

I nodded in fight, "I understand."

He turned and sat next to me. I sat up a bit remembering how close I actually lived to Godric.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"No where. I just had the driver drive around a bit until we were done. If we went back home, our conversation with have been listened to," Godric answered.

He said home like it was mine too and not just his.

"How's your wrist?" Godric asked already examining it.

"The same. I had a rough practice today," I answered telling most of the truth.

I let Godric look over my hand. He seemed highly interested in how my skin changed color just because of bruising.

"Would you like to heal it now?" he asking giving my hand back.

I shook my head, "Absolutely not. It must heal on it's own."

"That could take weeks," Godric noted.

Or months in my case of Freddy keeps touching me, I thought.

"I know. But I have to do this," I said trying to make my smile believable.

The limo was struck. Godric and I almost flew across the small amount of space we had. The champagne glasses shattered in the air around us making me flinch.

"What's going on?" I asked rhetorically.

The limo kept moving in a cretin direction. I had trouble standing due to the sudden jerks. I then heard something loud break. It sounded like bricks.

I gasped, "We're on a bridge!"

The end of the limo Godric and I were on suddenly plunged down but not all the way.

"It's pushing us off!" I screamed trying to run to the other side.

The limo was facing the wrong way to see who our attacker was. Something powerful enough to move a large car without cracking the window glass. The limo was almost all the way over the edge and there was nothing I could do.

I lost sight of Godric and assumed he went to save himself.

And then it finally happened. It hung in mid-air for a few moments before the limo splashed into the river below. It took a moment for the water to reach me as I pushed against the nearest door finding it jammed.

I took one last breath and sadly took in mostly water. I desperately tried not to cough underwater. I needed all the time I had to find a way out.

I had my eyes closed due to all the glass floating around so everything had to be done with my hands. I swam to where I throught the other door was unable to find the handle without my eyes open. The limo was sinking and the water pressure was starting to hurt badly.

I was out of air now and could fell my lungs start to collapse. I died… for about five minutes.

I splurged up and waterfall of water. I then gasped for air and choked on it. I opened my eyes wide seeing everything a big black blur. Even the noises were slurred and mumbled together.

Someone was shaking my arm. Trying to talk to me but I couldn't see or hear them. I tried telling them that but I think my words were just as slurred as I heard.

My body was shaking. Shaking violently from either the cold or shock or both. A powerful hand pushed me back down. I could tell I was on either grass or mud. More than likely a mixture of the two since I remember being near a river.

"Lacey," was one word I got out of all the purring.

Someone knew my name. Which could be good or bad.

And then I was in the air. Moving very quickly. No new sounds or sights but I was moving.

And then I was warm. Holy shit it was good to be warm. Laying on a couch with a warm blanket next to a hot fire warm.

Then the noises turned to voices. People were arguing. Yelling. I kept hearing my name too. It was weird.

I must have passed out then. Everything went dark but I was really warm. So I felt safe… in the dark…

I rolled off the couch and fell onto the cold wood floor.

"Ow," I whimpered still half asleep.

My muscles were so soar! Everything ached when I moved. I managed to roll over on my back and open my eyes slowly.

The ceiling was white, which told me I was in Godric's house. It was comforting knowing I was with him and not Freddy.

The sun was setting outside. Which meant I'd better hurry up and leave before the game of twenty questions started. But then I vaguely remembered the conversation I had with Godric. Stay put!

"Oh, there's the fire," I noted seeing the fire place nice and lit.

I pulled myself back up to sit on the couch. I looked around seeing my vision return to normal; still half blind. Everything was as I remembered. I took in a deep breath feeling very at home with myself.

I pulled my feet up and laid the blanket on me. A few more hours of sleep wouldn't hurt. If I could manage to fall asleep. Too many things were swimming(no pun intended) through my head.

Godric. The limo. How I lived. If he made me drink his blood.

"Lacey?" a very gentle voice called to me.

I opened my eyes seeing Godric kneeling at my level.

"Hey," I greeted with a wiry smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked still very softly.

"Drained," I answered. Why as I so tired?

"Do you remember anything?" he asked as I closed my eyes.

"Most of it," I answered shaking my head to wake up.

"If you're tired you should sleep. Your body went through a lot," Godric said almost laughing at the end.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked pushing the blanket off and sitting up.

"Not nearly as long as you should," Godric said placing his hands on my shoulder so I wouldn't stand.

I thought for a moment. I had nothing going on tomorrow that I knew of; unless I had the date wrong. Godric told me I was right on track.

"I think I should try walking," I said thinking about all the people that aren't as mobile after an accident.

"I don't think you should," Godric said shaking his head.

I glanced up at him with a crooked smile, "I'm fine."

"Do you even know what happened to you?" Godric asked removing his hands from my shoulders.

"Yeah," I answered with a full smile. "I almost drowned."

"Why is that funny?" Godric asked almost irritated now.

"Because I live to tell the tale thanks to you," I answered standing slowly. "I died and came back."

"It was very difficult to do when you were unconscious and unable to take my blood," Godric stated looking me dead in the eyes.

"I wouldn't have taken it anyways," I said standing on my legs without wobbling. "I can't take that much of your blood."


	6. Chapter 6

"Godric, don't you have… important things to do?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, why?" he asked completely lost.

"Well… maybe you should go do them before the night is over," I said thinking more of him than me.

"Are you asking me to leave?" he asked stunned.

"Oh gosh no! I just… thought you had more… significant things to do than baby-sit a human," I answered with a slight chuckle.

"I'm not trying to push you away," I continued after a decent pause. "I just don't… want to be a problem."

Because when a human is a problem in a vampire's life… other vampire's take care of the problem.

"You still fear me," Godric whispered in disbelief.

The words hung in the air. I had no counter to it. I did fear Godric, all vampires, and I had my very good reasons. But how could I comfort him and tell him that yes, I did fear him, but I also had the courage to face that fear on a daily basis?

"I'll go… now," I said slowly getting up.

I reached out for the door knob when a cold hand stopped me.

"Please don't go," Godric begged.

I nodded unable to find the words.

"I'm sure everything… will work out," Godric said as we both slowly turned back to the living room.

"Do you think I… taste like water?" I asked tuning towards Godric. "After what just happened?"

Godric started laughing. He tried to cover his face and calm himself down but something was, apparently really funny. I was laughing along with him after a few seconds.

"Um, I'm a little lost so… come find me when your sanity returns to you," I said walking back so sit down on the couch.

"Lacey, you're just…" Godric started to talk. "You're just too much."

"Well, aren't you curious?" I asked shaking my head with a smile on.

"No, you will not taste like water," Godric answered walking across the room to the kitchen.

I shrugged, I thought I did.

Godric came back with a bottle of Trublood is his hand. I immediately took it from him and set it down on the small coffee table in front of me.

"I'm right here. You don't need that," I said offering myself up.

"You sure?" Godric asked. "After what you went through?"

"As far as my memory goes, I jumped out of a limo on a bridge and jumped in myself," I said moving the strap farther from my neck to tease a little.

Godric preferred the neck to the wrist. But it called for more… body tension.

We both stood up simultaneously. I had to rip the strap off to keep it out of the way. God I felt like a tramp now.

Godric came closer wrapping one arm around my waist and the other holding my neck. I kept my arms away from myself letting him have all the room he desired. He came in close lightly putting his body against mine as he opened his mouth.

I heard his fangs come out and I was ready for the skin puncture. He bit down gently but it still made chills run up and down my spine. My torso and up went limp in his powerful hold. I was completely his now until he finished.

It was more painful than the wrist when he sucked out more than what was there. My vision and hearing often went in and out as a minor side effect. I gazed up at the ceiling almost in a trance as the liquid flowed from me to him.

He finished, cleaning up the area he used so delicately. It was… slightly uncomfortable when Godric licked the punctures dry. It was my neck after all… a very… sexual place to lick.

He took a small step back ready to offer up his skin to me. I felt the wholes on my neck before I took his hand. They weren't that big but they were decently deep.

I took hold to Godric's hand and lifted it to my mouth.

Only a few drops, I thought to myself.

"Why don't you take a little more this time, to heal up your wrist," Godric suggested.

Not likely, I thought.

Barely three drops was all I never needed or wanted.

His blood tasted… different from the last few times. Salty almost.

I turned my head so Godric could get a good look at my neck, "Is it healing?"

"Yes, very quickly," Godric answered.

"Good," I said before we both glanced down at my wrist.

It looked better. But it wasn't completely healed.

"You need more," Godric said ready to open himself up again.

"No I don't," I said pulling his arm back down to his side. "It has to be this way."

"But why? Why won't you accept my blood?" Godric asked slightly insulted.

"I told you, it's my little secret to keep," I answered walking to the bedroom.

"The side effects aren't that severe," Godric said turning to watch me. "The sexual attraction, if that's what you're afraid of, barely lasts at all."

"I'm turning in for the night," I said pretending I didn't hear. "Good night, Godric."

I closed the door behind me and nearly collapsed on the floor.

It's not that I don't want all those side effects, I thought. It's just better for both of our protection.

"The more… attached I get to Godric… the more fear I feel when I'm around Freddy," I thought out loud getting misty eyed.

I walked over to the bed and glared down at it. I knew I knew I would dream of Godric tonight. It would still be innocent though sine I barely tasted his blood. But the late one I had still confused and haunted me.

I sat on the bed thinking far too much about what was going to happen. Maybe if I thought about it, the dream wouldn't happen? Kinda like avoiding a nightmare. I thought about how Godric and I lingered at a first kiss. I remembered what I was wearing and nearly died of embarrassment.

"Whatever," I said giving up.

I was out almost immediately.

Something cold touched my back. My eyes shot wide as I rolled over in my bed.

"Godric?" I asked seeing him smile back at me.

I looked around the room. There were no windows, at least none I could see. It was a different bed then what he had so we much have been at a different house. I couldn't even find a clock to see what time it was.

I turned back to Godric, "You have pants on, right?"

He nodded showing me his long sleeping pajamas underneath the sheets. I the check myself seeing a tank top and shorts on. Phew! That was a close call.

"You seemed relieved. Why?" Godric asked.

Was he flirting?

"I'm a respectable girl," I answered with a coy smile.

"Or are you just playing hard to get?" Godric responded.

He was flirting… but he still had his normal tone of voice. It threw me off. Was he really interested, or just playing vampire games with me?

Is sighed, "I don't know how to play hard to get."

"Now you're just flat out lying," Godric stated scooting closer to me.

Flirter-er!

"But I'm a good liar," I said playing along… slightly.

He smirked. It was a good one too. My heart flipped seeing a sudden smile.

He raised an eyebrow, "You aright?"

Crap! Did he hear my heart? I think it started going faster as I thought about it.

"Yes…?" I answered trying to play dumb.

"Nervous laying in bed with an old vampire?" he laughed.

"I'd be nervous with anyone in bed," I said before I could edit it in my head.

Godric's eyebrows came together and then back apart.

"Virgin," I whispered answering all his questions.

"You'd be afraid even if you weren't innocent anymore?" Godric asked taking one of my hands in his.

"Not afraid, just… nervous on how they would treat me. I don't look at sex the same way some do," I said unsure of why I was telling him all this.

"You're not… saving yourself for marriage, right?" Godric asked carefully.

"If I was, I wouldn't be talking to you in bed fully clothed," I answered noting the obvious.

"Would… you be afraid of me… if I could give you… the release?" Godric asked almost in fear.

I glanced up at him. Was he really asking if I would have sex with him?

There was a long pause as I thought. The answer was hard to find and when I managed to dig it out of a dark place in my mind the words didn't come.

"I don't know," I spoke under my breathe.

I forced myself awake finding my dream far too awkward to stay in. My eyes shot wide and I found a figure looming over me.

I yelped out banging my head against the head board. Stan chuckled and left the room without another sound.

"Why is he like that?" I asked feeling around my head to make sure I wasn't bleeding.

"You slept for a whole day," Isabel said appearing before me in a whoosh.

"Oh no," I said.

Even though I didn't have my phone anymore, I still knew what that meant. The competition Freddy and I were in was tomorrow night. Our drill wasn't finished yet and we both still had to go in and double check to make sure our outfits were done. I didn't know his number by heart which meant I'd have to go home to find it.

"Something wrong?" Isabel asked.

"I need to go home," I answered getting up from the bed. "Now."

"I don't know if he wants that," Isabel said following me out to the living room.

"Well, then it will be another one of those times that he has to deal with it," I said seeing Godric suddenly appear before me.

It scared me a little but I was too focused on getting home at the moment to care.

"You're leaving?" he asked with a blank facial expression.

"I need to leave," I answered stressing that it was a need.

"Will you come back?" Godric asked suddenly sad.

My heart almost tore in two, "Of course I'm coming back!"

"Can I at least give you a ride this time?" he asked filled with remorse.

"Yes, I would like that," I answered following him out the door.

It was still dressed in my dance uniform from a few days ago. My duffle bag was at the bottom of the lake inside the limo still. I had no clothes, cell phone, or a change of shoes with me. I hoped that Freddy and Andre would understand.

I got in the passenger seat as Godric fired up the engine. I didn't notice his driving as I thought about tomorrow.

Did Freddy and Andre hear about my accident on the news? Would they understand and let me off the hook? Would insurance cover my loss? How much money would that limo problem cost me?

"I'll walk you to your door," Godric said zooming out to open the door for me.

I got out seeing my apartment standing in the darkness. We were silent as we climbed the stairs. I had no idea what could be going on in his head but I felt slightly guilty for his sudden change in mood. Neither one of us had anything humors to say for the last day.

I was about to go talk to my landlord but something about my door caught my eye.

"What?" I said looking at the keyhole.

It looked like someone had tried to melt it. I reached out to touch it but my door swung open before I could grab the door knob.

"Oh my god," I gasped in shock seeing my apartment.

It was trashed. Half the walls were knocked down, my kitchen floor was pillaged through, the bedroom furniture was completely missing. Not even my small fireplace remained untouched.

I slowly walked in feeling hot tears stream down my face. All my hard work to afford even the smallest of places was either missing, damaged beyond repair, or scattered in millions of pieces. Even my windows were broken when the robber came through the front door!

"What does it mean?" I asked myself.

"It means you need to stay with me from now on, Lacey," Godric answered still standing in the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing was left for me to take. My stereo was missing, my pictures were torn, even the leftover food in my fridge was gone.

"Who hates me this much?" I asked squeezing Godric's hand for comfort.

"Let's go before your landlord or the police show up," Godric said tearing me away from my horrible nightmare.

"First the limo and now this," I said as Godric raced back home. "Something's coming."

"Everything's fine," Godric said looking over at me. "You're alive."

Yeah, but for how much longer, I asked myself.

We arrived back at his house n minutes flat. He opened the door for me waiting for me to move. I rose from his car still in a trance over what happened.

"Are you going anywhere tomorrow?" He asked with one hand hovering over the small of my back to keep me moving.

"I have to," I answered walking into the house. "Tomorrow is the competition."

"Will you be alright going by yourself?" Godric asked knowing it started before sundown.

I thought for a moment. The limo happened at night so I guess my house happened at night too, "Yes."

"Do you still have my house keys?" he asked.

"Sank to the bottom of the river," I answered.

"You don't have anything to change into then?" Godric said noticing my clothing choice for the past two days.

"Either in the water or missing," I answered.

Godric was silent for a moment, "You should get some rest."

I nodded heading towards the bedroom. Isabel passed me looking slightly confused as she did. I managed to snicker at the face she made.

"She's so funny when she's confused," I said closing the door behind me.

I walked into the attached bathroom stripping off my clothes to take a warm shower. The entire room was filled with steam as I stood beneath the shower head. The warmth felt so good on my body. It seemed to wash away the slight stress I felt.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a fuzzy towel. I looked down at the really stinky dance uniform wishing Godric had a washer for them. There wasn't anything for me to wear to bed so it was either but on the stinky clothes or sleep naked.

I decided against the two and I washed the uniform in the sink. The liquid soap was sudsy enough to at east get the stink off. I let them soak in the water for a few minutes as I sat to think.

I kept a very tight hold on the towel in case Stan decided to scare it off me. My neck was wide open at this point and I thought of him getting a "quick bite" before I could shove him off.

"Lacey?" Isabel knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yes?" I answered standing up but not opening the door.

There was a long pause. I waited for her to say something. Nothing came. I slowly opened the door and peered out.

I saw a large black bag on the floor below me. I dragged it into the bathroom with me and opened it. It was fairly heavy and filled to the top as I saw the zipper being pulled on.

"Oh Godric," I breathed seeing a good closet full of clothing.

Everything I needed was in there. He must have sent Isabel to get me a few things. Tops, bottoms, outfits, formal dresses, dance uniforms, shoes, and hair products. It was bigger than the closet I was used to. Like a whole years supply of clothes just fell into my lap.

I dressed into boy shorts and a tank top for bed. It would only be a few hours before I would have to get up but taking a power nap sounded better than a warm shower.

"I'll have to thank him tomorrow," I said getting in between the sheets.

I forced my eyes open as the sun came up. Since I didn't know what time Freddy and Andre needed me I decided to go as early as possible. I packed my new bag and headed out the door.

It didn't take me too long to reach the Performing Arts Center by bus. I saw two very familiar cars in the parking lot and headed right in without a second thought.

I entered the main room seeing both of the men turn and stare at me. I looked down at my outfit seeing the appropriate attire. What are they staring at?

"You made it!" Andre exclaimed with a bright smile.

Whoa, he's smiling, I thought to myself.

"Let's get started," Freddy added taking my hand as I threw my bad in a corner.

We picked up where we left off. Most of the routine was still in my head. Andre had us work on a few flips and dips but nothing really stuck with him for too long. He eventually had Freddy lift me up above his head and appear to throw me back down on the ground for a finale.

It was the first try and Freddy's arms gave out. I landed hard on my back with Freddy's legs on either side of me. He just glared down at me as I flinched from the pain.

"You threw me," I said opening my eyes.

There was silence. Throwing your partner was never allowed since it let out aggression and dominance. It usually happened when the male was too frustrated with the female's dancing abilities. It wasn't uncommon but I never thought I would be thrown. I rolled over and started to get up feeling more pain in my head now.

"Sorry," Freddy said jerking his shoulder up.

No you're not, I thought furiously.

"Freddy's just nervous about tonight, that's all," Andre said taking his side as usual. "Try it again."

I really didn't want to get back in his grasp but Freddy and I were the only one's left in our category. We were both slightly shorter than the required height and if we decided to go separate ways there would be no replacement for either of us. So in order to stay in dance he and I had to put up with each other.

We tried the throw once more and this time I didn't land hard on my back. I landed where I was supposed to on my side with my face down in defeat and he didn't throw me down either. I glared up at Freddy as we broke our stance. I hoped he wouldn't do that in front of the audience and the judges.

"Great job, now we need to get fitted again," Freddy said walking over to the exit door.

I helped myself up and walked to grab my bag.

"Hey Lacey, do you have your cell phone on you?" Andre asked.

"No, it's missing," I answered not technically lying.

"Well you need to find it because we have no way of reaching you," Andre noted walking out to his car.

"I can't afford it anymore so it's a good thing it's missing," I responded thinking he would be more apologetic.

Instead he was silent. I opened the door to Freddy's car and shoved my bag in the back. He started up the engine and raced with Andre to the tailor. Freddy didn't drive nearly as reckless as Godric which made me smile.

The tailor place was mainly for the nearby dancers. It had lot's of fabric and shiny things. Freddy and Andre walked in first and were recognized immediately. I followed and sat down in a chair waiting patiently.

Freddy always tried his outfit on first. Just because he's girly like that. It was black with a long v-neckline that reached to his belt showing off a bit of his chiseled chest. His sleeves were long and flared out at the end with a little bit of red and gold shimmer. The belt was more of a golden rope that was an accessory since his outfit was one piece. His shoes were black and he kept looking at his rear end in the mirror.

Andre approved of it and Freddy believed it fit rather snug. They then tuned to me to try on my personal master piece.

It was very tight and clutched to every curve of my body. It was black as well. It was a halter top that pushed my girls up and forward for some sex appeal. It was a squared heart neckline that was low enough for my taste but it wasn't the main worry I had. The dress was long but didn't touch the floor. There was a large slit up the side showing of most of my bare leg with red and gold shimmer along the edge. The part that worried most was the back. It was completely missing except for a see through strap to connect the front to it to keep it tight. It reached all the way down to the small of my back and stopped at the very end of my waistline. It was wide too as the dark fabric started to cover my front just above my pelvis bone. Over all; it was pretty but I was not comfortable in it.

Andre and Freddy just stared.

"You still have your figure… mostly," Andre said as he watched me turn slowly.

I was glad my hair was down at this point covering up most of my bare back.

"Alright, change out of it, packet it and head to the PA for hair and make-up," Andre ordered.

It was only three hours till start and I wasn't close to being ready. It took some time to put on a full face of make up and give me a quick spray tan. And my hair took a long time as well.

"Good thing we're not first then," Freddy said as we left the building.

I climbed into Freddy's car again and jumped when he revved his engine. I shook my head as he zoomed off again racing Andre to the PA center.

The building was full behind the scenes as dancers were either getting ready or practicing their routine. A few rivals waved at us. I waved back but Freddy just sneered with his nose high in the air.

Great way to make friends, I thought shrugging.

We separated then. The girls were on one half of the building while the guys were on the other. I wouldn't see Freddy until show time now which made me happy. I found my make-up artist and changed into my dress.

My hair was done first. They curled it and stuck a few thousand bobby pins in it to keep it up on my head. Eventually they added a net to really keep it in place without too much hairspray. I liked it, even if it did show off my entire backside.

I hope it's not too cold, I thought thinking about the floor.

Next was my make-up. They decided against the spray tan since Freddy was getting paler. Everything was amped up since it was a theater business. I had a full face of foundation on giving me a somewhat unhealthy glow. My lips were dark ruby red making them look even fuller than they already were. My cheeks had a slight pink hue making my cheekbones look higher. The eyes were my favorite part! Smokey cat eyes! They made my eyes look that much bluer and larger than normal. I played with my eyes in the mirror for a little bit completely amused! The fake-eye lashes were a tad much though.

"Show time!" someone yelled.

The first couple was hitting the floor now. It meant we had to be extra silent since it echoed really easily in the building. Freddy and I weren't on for another hour and a half or so.

I turned back to the mirror seeing myself as a whole now. I didn't like it. It was way too much of everything! My lips and eyes stood out the most making my face look really old. The dress itself was way over done with only added to the old trying to be young factor. At least my hair still looked pretty good.

Someone approached me from behind, "There are for you."

A full bouquet of roses were handed to me. There must have been thirty of them! It was heavy in my arms and there wasn't a note to read.

"Aw, did your boyfriend send that to you?" a dancer asked.

I thought for a moment, "I don't have anyone to send me roses."

"Did your partner send them?" she asked.

I threw my head back with laughter. I tried not to cry or else my make-up would run.

"No, he would never, ever send me flowers," I answered seeing her face in the mirror.

I placed the flowers down on the table in front of me. I shook my head unable to find anyone who would know where I was to send me flowers. Yes, Godric was a possibility, but he had no clue where I was since I didn't drink enough of his blood.

"I wonder if he's thirsty?" I asked myself remembering the last time he sank his teeth into me. "I'll have to ask him."

It was soon time to line up with Freddy. There were still two couples to go ahead of us but the Performing Arts Center liked to keep things moving without delays. We stood next to each other in the small hallway. Neither of us make a remark or made eye contact. I liked it that way.

"Don't fall when I throw you at the end," Freddy murmured.

I scowled, "Then don't throw me so fucking hard."

We both glared at each other. It was then I knew he really didn't care for me. All he ever cared about was winning. Hence why he treated me so badly when the only one in the room would turn a blind eye. But in the end, we needed each other to stay in dance which be both loved; our one and only agreement.

The couple head of us stared in shock. Both of there faces were long with wide eyes. I could only fathom what went through there heads.

Freddy and I tore away from each other both burning mad inside. It was probably for the better since we were dancing a rather angry dance. I could totally smack him for real now. And I'm sure he was no different.

The last couple before us hit the floor. Now was when the nerves out sink in but for Freddy and I; we were more than ready for this. We were in character and ready to annihilate our competition without even thinking about it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Please welcome, Lacey Jackson, and her partner, Fredrickson Grant," the announcer spoke.

I took Freddy's hand lightly ready to swipe it away if he held onto me too hard. He walked me out. Since we were in character, smiling was not allowed for the paso doble. I found my spot on the floor and glared at him as he walked away to find his spot. I was so angry I could cry!

The lights dimmed and our music started in a slower tempo. I had the solo light for a few seconds before Freddy's character was introduced. I twirled around trying to look innocent in my very revealing dress.

The light turned off on me as I stopped for a pose and watched as Freddy smiled in my direction with vampire fangs glissading in the spot light. He crept closer to me until the light held us both in it's beam.

Then the music really started. I pretended to slap him but he caught me before contact was made. I jumped into position and he took my hand gliding across the floor with me.

When Freddy and I were on the same page; we made great connection with the current mood. That's why we always seemed to win or come close to it. Most other dancers knew how to portray love and lust but Freddy and I knew how to do it all.

He stopped leaning in to take in a good inhale of my bare neck. I pretended to be in a daze like a high school girl day dreaming about her celebrity crush. Freddy took a few steps away still holding me in his grasp. I was leaning on him then. A dance move that required concentration and a good core for balance. He walked around in a circle and I was in the middle making myself a complete stone figure leaning on him.

I shot forward putting one leg around his body as he dipped me keeping his face buried in my shoulder and neck. My eyes were closed and my mouth opened as Freddy took a pretend bite of me.

I dropped to the floor below covering the spot where he bit me. Freddy picked up my hand and started dragging me across the floor. My head was down and my body was upright as my skirt let him pull me across the dance floor.

Freddy yanked on me pulling me to my feet. We were up against each other ready to twirl around a few times. This was the difficult part. We had to swirl around in a full infinity sign while still connected and twirling in the opposite direction. So the infinity sign would be made clockwise first then counter clockwise. We were turning counter clockwise the entire time. This would either give us a hell of a lot of points, or we'd lose because of this part.

Freddy started us off counterclockwise before he began the infinity sign. All I had to do was barely keep my feet on the ground and press up against him for aerodynamics. My eyes were lightly closed portraying the "love is blind" as Freddy took me on a whirlwind ride.

Once we finished, my guess was we succeeded, Freddy lifted me up over his head and threw me back down as the song came to an abrupt end.

I was totally dizzy as we held our position. Even with my eyes closed the room felt like it was moving. Freddy tapped me on the back letting me break the character. He helped me up but only because people were watching. We would get our scores later, but now we immediately headed out into the lobby for meet and greet with the audience.

"Walk slowly," I told Freddy taking his arm, "I'm dizzy."

"You think I feel any different?" Freddy asked shaking his head vigorously.

We found our sport in the lobby, the farthest down since we were the last.

"Expecting anyone?" I asked seeing the first few audience members exit the door.

"Kinda," he answered.

"How did the infinity sign go?" I asked seeing the room come to a stop.

"Oh, I totally nailed that," Freddy answered his ego returning.

"Oh, hey Freddy," a voice called out.

My eyes shot wide, I recognized that voice.

I turned my head and sure enough there they were. The Newlin's in the flesh. I quickly reassured myself that they couldn't recognize me due to the heavy make-up and the lack of lighting that night.

"Hello Ms. Newlin, reverend," Freddy greeted them both. "What brings you out so late?"

"Oh, we just had to come see you! We've heard so much of your talent," Sarah beamed.

She made me sick. Blonde, bubbly, the perfect wife for a slave to God.

Now, let me make myself clear; I'm not against religion. They just take it to a whole different level; the ultra-orthodox level or something.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to this little lady?" Reverend Newlin asked pointing at me.

I glanced up and smiled as Freddy spoke, "Oh, this is Lacey. She's been my partner for almost a year now."

Steve offered a hand and I took it.

He'll have to re-purify or re-bless that hand now, I thought smirking.

"It's nice to meet you," I said very sincerely.

"So, how did it feel playing a vampire?" Steve asked Freddy but his eyes looked me over.

Good God I wish I had more clothing on, I thought.

"It isn't something I'll wanna repeat, reverend," Freddy answered taking out his fangs.

They're talking dulled as I looked around. A few people were around our end of the lobby but one in particular stuck out like a soar thumb.

My eyes widened as he approached me. His blonde hair was still slicked back and his piercing blue eyes made my knees weak beneath me. The vampire that made my wrist throb and somehow knew Godric stopped before me.

We said nothing to each other but he knew I recognized him.

The talking beside me quieted.

"Well, we should head out," Steve said taking his wife with him as he made a swift exit.

Eric and I just stared at each other waiting for the other to speak.

"And who's this?" Freddy asked somewhat irritated.

"My name is Eric," he answered for me refusing to look away.

"Why?" I asked straining to meet his eyes. Seriously, he had to be a full foot taller than me if not more.

Eric glanced in the direction that the Newlin's made as their exit.

"I hear you weren't too pleased with playing a vampire, why is that?" Eric asked looking at the ground first then at Freddy.

"They make me sick. What they do, what they are," Freddy answered unafraid.

I think Freddy knew Eric was a vampire.

"You think your brave spouting that out when your showing off your man cleavage?" Eric asked smiling wickedly.

There was no way I was getting in this one. Maybe if they were both human but not a vampire. I didn't care how old any vampire is; I'm not picking a fight nor joining one.

"I am brave," Freddy said taking my waist and pulling me closer. "I am a Soldier of God."

Somehow I knew Eric was going to laugh at that.

"Is that really what a soldier wears? Egyptian cotton bell bottoms?" Eric laughed.

A sudden shriek was heard from outside. Eric stopped laughing and tore me away from Freddy. The windows were broken in and vampires stormed through taking hostages.

"What's going on?" I asked as Eric pulled himself off me.

"A few vampires overheard that the Newlin's would be out and about after dusk and decided to… introduce themselves," Eric said helping me to my feet but keeping a firm grip on my hand.

"My task is to get you out without anyone smelling you," Eric said looking over his shoulder at the chaos.

"Sounds easy," I replied adjusting my skirt.

"Not quite, if they're old enough, a vampire can smell what blood type they are without the human actually bleeding," Eric explained heading towards the stairway.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

I almost had to run to keep up with him. The height difference almost meant a huge stride difference.

We nearly ran down a flight of stars to the ground level. A few vampires were taking a drink and I tried to ignore the screams of humans in pain.

"That seemed too easy," I said as Eric and I walked outside.

"Of course it was. What thrill is there for a vampire when your prey can see you in the light? With this small forest at the back the game will definitely be played," Eric noted moving right along.

It was decently cold out now. My bare back was completely exposed with my hair still up on top of my head. My arms were bare as well and the other half of my torso didn't really have heat absorbing fabric. I almost wanted to ask Eric for his jacket but decided against it.

"Lacey," Godric called me from the dark.

I jumped as usual making Eric laugh this time instead of Stan. Why was it so funny?

I smiled though seeing Godric approach us at a normal speed.

"Did you have any trouble?" Godric asked Eric.

"None, almost like they couldn't smell her," Eric answered. "Which is hard to believe."

"I'll take it from here then," Godric said.

Eric left us.

I turned back to Godric smiling. He pulled me into a cold hug. I was surprised at first but decided not to ruin the moment and hugged back.

I suddenly let out a very sexual sounding whimper. I covered my mouth in shock.

Godric pulled away looking at me with concern in the dark, "Are you hurt?"

"No," I answered shaking my head. "You're fingers are just cold on my bare back."

A shiver ran up my spine.

"I'm sorry," Godric said taking his hands off me.

"I'm alright, really!" I said feeling guilty.

"You must be freezing," Godric said looking me over.

He wasn't wearing a hoodie like he usual did. Instead, I saw a tight fitting T-shirt and long dark jeans. This was very different of him.

"I- I'll be okay for a while," I said stammering. The cold was really getting to me.

Godric wrapped his arms around me again but this time he pulled me to the ground with him. I heard something zip through the air and make contact with the stone building behind us. I was on my stomach and Godric laid over my protectively as I heard men shouting at each other.

"I think they saw me," Godric whispered in my ear.

"Were those stakes?" I asked mortified.

There footsteps grew louder in the tall grass.

"Stay here, I'll return in a flash," Godric said making a slight joke.

He was gone before I could say laugh or protest. I sat up unable to hear anything important. Only the sound of bugs was heard by my human ears.

I gasped slapping my bar thigh, "Ouch."

Stupid mosquitoes, I thought covering up my legs now.

"You're loud, and you're AB negative; I like it," a voice said mischievously.

I let out a sudden scream before he pinned me to the ground.

"Aw, there's a strap covering your neck," he whined. "No matter, I'll just drink from your breast."

And then he exploded. Vampire body parts went everywhere and my body got the most juice. I sat up alarmed seeing his clothes on the stone building behind me, his blood covering my body, and a few wooden steaks on the ground.

The dress was ruined so I didn't care anymore. I wiped the blood from my face to the dress not totally disgusted but minorly grossed out.

A flashlight beamed on my face. I covered my eyes waiting for them to adjust.

"Oh, if it isn't Lacey," reverend Steve Newlin spoke.

He walked towards me and crouched down to my level. He was nice enough to remove the light from my eyes as I put my arms back down at my sides.

"Hi," I said unsure of the words to use in this situation.

"Didn't that look amazing?" he asked snickering.

"Uh," I sounded confused.

"I blew up a fucking vampire with a wooden stake!" Steve shouted turning to his buddies behind him.

They cheered quietly. My guess was they were afraid of attracting another vampire.

Steve turned back to me with a glint in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow suspicious of his sudden plan.

"Are you really AB negative?" he asked nodding his head slowly.

"Yes, I am," I answered. No point in denying it if he heard it from that vampire.

"Stackhouse, McDonald," Steve called waving over to of his men. "I think Miss Lacey Jackson could use our help… and in return… help us," Steve explained.

One of the kids laughed behind him. The other remained silent. I couldn't see either one of them; but by his laughter, I really didn't wan to be helped and help in return.

"Now, you're coming back to the church with us. We're gunna clean you up, a little, and hopefully… you'll co-operate with us," Steve said looking down at his steak shooter then back up at me.

"What's this plan you have?" I asked as the burly boys helped me to my feet.

"We've been trying to capture a two thousand year old vampire, and with you're blood, we should be able to lure him in," Steve explained with a smirk on his face.

"A two thousand year old vampire lives in Dallas? Do you have any proof?" I asked going quietly. I didn't want to make a scene in case Godric came running. They did, after all, have steak shooters on them.

"Who needs proof? The only thing that matters is that he won't get another thousand years on him in a few days," one of the boys answered squeezing my arm as he did.

If the vampire they were talking about really was two thousand years old they more than likely knew all the t tricks in the book. How to avoid getting stakedin the heart had to be one of the first things they learned. I doubted this vampire would come just to drink my blood; especially if they could just sniff out a different AB negative.


	9. Chapter 9

So the big kid with a little attitude was Luke McDonald. He had a few more muscles than I was used to on a man. The silent one was Jason Stackhouse. He always held this confused look in his eyes. I liked him better.

I sat in between them on the car ride to the church. They held their stake shooters in the hands which made me nervous in case one of them fired accidentally.

The car side was silent except for Steve's random out bursts of laughter. He had a very evil laugh for a man "so close to God" as some would say.

I was roughly pushed out the door by Luke.

Great, separate from one Freddy and I find a new one, I thought trying to keep my distance.

Steve looked from his church back to me with a smile, "What do you think of it?"

"I think this will be the first time I step into a church my entire life," I said completely unimpressed by the architecture of a building.

All three men glanced back at me. I shrugged with a slight smile on my face.

Might as well keep them guessing, I thought having a little fun.

Jason laughed a little, "She's funny."

He was quickly silenced by the stone cold glares of Steve and Luke.

Luke pushed me again as we walking to the rather large church.

"So, how expensive are the concessions here?" I asked thinking of the church more as a stadium.

Jason laughed again.

"Jason!" Steve and Luke shouted.

"No, but in all seriousness, do I have to pay to get in?" I asked walking through the front doors.

Jason chuckled quietly but the room he was in now echoed loudly. Steve and Luke glared again growing impatient.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying. But she's just so funny," Jason said with a large smile.

"You are mocking a house of God!" Steve said digging his fingers into my arm.

I looked up at the ceiling, "From what I remember, God didn't care so much for beauty."

Reverend Steven Newlin smacked me across the face with the back of his hand. Some of my hair fell out of the bobby pins as I turned back to him. I was a bit shocked, yes, but then I remembered the dark history churches had; he was no different.

"You're insolence will not he tolerated anymore," Steve said taking my hand in his.

He opened a door that lead down into a basement. There were many stars and it was well lit. I almost wanted to count all of them like a little child on my way down. Sadly, my feet didn't touch a single stair on my way down.

I was pushed down every single one of them. I don't know who pushed me but I guessed either the god worshiper or the jock. I tried to brace myself against the stairs that threw at me but my still badly bruised wrist nearly broke after the first hit. It took me a few seconds but I was bruised, broken, and bleeding at the end.

A few more curls fell out of the bobby pins at the top of my head. My dress ripped more in the slit up the side revealing more than usual. My wrist was throbbing again and starting to swell; I guessed it was broken now. Rug rash covered my legs and arms and one of my eyebrows was bleeding.

Steve took hold of my hair pulling me up to my feet, "I wanna hear another witty comment!"

I had nothing. I really did want to say something "insolent" but I was afraid he's send me down the stars again.

He threw me back down to the concrete floor. I bashed my head against a black fence bleeding even more now. I couldn't decide what was worse though; a throbbing wrist or throbbing head.

I still had my shoes on and he was just hovering over me. Heels were totally meant to kick some major cock!

Steve dropped to his knees with both hands in between his legs. I laughed watching him go cross eyed before he completely fell over.

"I think that's my best "witty comment" to date," I answered his request.

"Bitch," Steve uttered in a whisper. "Tie her up."

Luke grabbed my bad wrist making me flinch as I rose to my feet. I fresh tear rolled down my cheek as he pulled harshly on it. I clenched my teeth together trying not to cry out in pain.

He lead me into the black fence and threw me into the concrete wall. I babied my wrist as he locked the only way out of my cage. He somehow managed to launch a huge spit ball into my face. I wiped it off as he raced upstairs.

"Now that was just rude," I said wiping my hand off on my damaged dress.

My wrist was all sorts of colors now. Red, green, yellow, purple, and a little black too. Even my fingers were starting to swell up.

It's like the never healing wound, I thought looking around.

It must have been for storage. Cardboard boxes lined the two shelves. All of them were labeled and nothing spoke out to me for a possible escape. Old board games, hand-me-down clothes, and canned food sat and collected dust.

I loosened up my shoes and took a seat across from the fence. I was completely exhausted but I forced myself to stay awake. If I fell asleep there was no way they'd choke me to death without me knowing they were there first.

There were no windows or clocks so I was unable to tell how much time passed. Time wasn't important at the moment anyways; I thought about the two thousand old vampire.

I really did hope they were smart enough not to fall in this stupid trap. With age comes wisdom and if they had any they'd stay away from this twisted church. Then I began to wonder what they've seen over the course of they're vampire life.

"Two thousand years ago," I spoke to myself. "Back when humans first came into existence two thousand years ago?"

My history recollection was terrible. The earth was just getting used to it's human inhabitants, right? Two thousand years seemed like an eternity in my head.

A noise brought me back to reality. I glanced at the stars hearing screaming. Someone was calling for help. It was female from what I could tell. I waited for her to come into my poor vision bracing myself in case they came for me too.

All I saw at first was her blonde hair flying across the room. A few men were holding her down as one opened the door. My hands flew up as they pushed her right into me. One man snickered before they left.

She collided with me both of our head bonked against each others.

She gradually worked her way off of me and I was glad she managed to avoid hitting my bad wrist.

"I'm sorry," she apologized with a different accent. "Who are you?"

I looked her over. I guess we were both prisoner's of war so I decided to let her in on a few things.

"Lacey," I answered pushing some of my hair out of my face.

Her head cocked to one side, "Do I know you?"

"And you are?" I asked. If she knew my name I had a right to know hers!

"Oh, I'm Sookie," she said smiling and offering my a hand.

I took it unsure of what I thought of my new prison mate, "And no, I don't think we've ever met. I'd remember a different name like yours."

"Where are you from? You don't have an accent that I'm used to hearing," Sookie asked with a scrunched face.

Curious one she is, I thought to myself. She smiled for some odd reason.

"I'm from the northern united states," I answered keeping it vague. No one ever noticed my accent before.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked still lost in the land of confusion.

"I'm supposed to be a snack for an old vampire," I answered still keeping a few things from her. I had no idea if she was on my side or not. "You?"

It was almost like she finally noticed what I was wearing. She looked me over, her eyebrows moving up and down, as she moved over my body with her eyes. She met my eyes again and pursed her lips.

"I'm not a prostitute if that's what you're thinking," I said rolling my eyes. Stupid blonde.

"I don't think I'm that stupid," Sookie said with pride.

I looked back to her. She nodded.

"I don't like to make enemies; I have enough of those. So if you really wanna be smart, you'll stay out of my head because it's the only piece of property I own," I snarled.

She seemed to take the hint and backed off a little. Yes, people get defensive when you're trespassing through private property.

"How long have you been down here?" Sookie asked approaching me from a different angle.

I ignored her. I was far to exhausted to help the blonde telepath Alice out of wonderland. If she could read minds in the dark, she could obviously help herself.

"It's almost time, get everything ready for the vampire!" someone shouted outside.

"Almost vampire hour already?" I asked to myself.

"Vampire hour?" Sookie asked clueless once more.

"It's the earliest hour vampire's can come out," I explained. "Meaning I'll be drained out my midnight."

I was ready to accept death. No one knew where I was. Even if Sookie could get into people's minds there was no way she'd be able to find the right mind in a sea of wrong one's. I had little faith seeing the sun again.

"You're not even going to put up a fight?" Sookie asked. "That seems really stupid."

"Only a stupid blonde would dare think of fighting off a vampire. The more you co-operate with them the better chance you have at living," I explained getting in her face. "Take it from someone with experience."

"I have experience with vampires," she shot back. "And quit calling me stupid."

"Then shut up so you stop making stupid remarks!" I shouted.

"Shut up down there!" someone yelled from the top of the stairs. "God, you're both stupid."

I laughed hysterically. Sookie watched me with either concern of confusion.

"Oh, this place is a stadium!" I exclaimed. "I'm just having a competitive argument against the opposing team's fan and another one steps in to shut us up."

I heard thumping. Someone very angry was coming down the stairs now. I had my guesses.

"It's time to lure him in," Steve Newlin spoke. "Get Lacey out but make sure the blonde gets some attention too."

A few guys I've never seen before came through the doorway they. They both held those stake shooters in their hands. Sookie started screaming out the moment they touched her. I offered up my good wrist for one to help me up. I walked out peacefully completely annoyed with the noise Sookie was making.

"It's not quite time yet, but I wanna wake him up in his coffin and drool over your sent," Steve said pulling out a knife from his pocket.

I flinched slightly. Two men took both my arms and turned me around to face the black fence. My bare back was the perfect target to start the blood flow. It was already bare so I wouldn't have to worry about them ripping my clothes off.

Sookie was silent now for some reason. She watched as one man held her against the cement wall. Her eyes were filled with fear and despair.

"No, don't!" Sookie shouted concerned for my safety.

He's not going to stab me retard, I thought furiously.

Sookie was silent again.

Just puncture the skin to make me bleed a little, I finished rolling my eyes. If I make it to heaven, I am so making a noise complaint about her.

A cold sharp object drove into me then. I inhaled quickly already feeling a little blood spill down my back. He made it small but deep.

Steve took in a deep breath, "Can you smell it?"

"Now that would make the biggest oxymoron if you were a vampire in this situation," I thought out loud.

Steve said nothing. I felt the knife make another gash in my skin. This one was deeper than the first.

"Reverend, it's now five past," a radio blared.

Five minutes after nine? I hope the old fart finds something more entertaining to do, I thought glancing over my shoulder.

"Be prepared, he might already be inside," Steve answered. "Sit her back down inside."

I walked back into my cage. They set down a steel chair for me. I sat peacefully gasping as the cold chair hit my bare back. It was definitely colder than Godric's fingers.

Steve was now in the cage as well. He locked himself in with me and Sookie. He paused at the door and then turned to look back at me.

"Every five minutes that pass and he isn't here, I cut a new blood line in your skin," Steve explained.

"And if he never shows?" I asked crossing my legs.

"Then you'll either have three million scars… or you'll bleed to death before morning," he answered coming to stand behind me.

Steve Newlin pressed the knife against my neck ready for the next few minutes to pass.

My eyes started to water. I had no faith in being rescued. I said no prayers for a happy ending. My mind was made up; I accepted death before it came.


	10. Chapter 10

(WARNING: GRAPHIC!)

A good half hour had already passed. I had more marks on my back and Steve was starting to move towards my neck. My back had to be covered in blood by now but I think it went numb due to the lack of dripping I felt.

"Where is that son of a bitch?" Steve asked getting frustrated.

The knife was on my neck now. I could feel the teeth running along my vocal cords. If I didn't die I would for sure be mute.

Steve picked up his radio, "Anything yet?"

The two men with the stake shooters rocked back and forth on their feet. Anxiety was getting to them and so was the adrenaline.

"I'm coming for you," the radio answered.

"No," I whispered hoping the vampire could hear me. "You have to turn back."

"Shut up!" Steve said hitting me on the back of the head with the handle of the knife.

"You have to understand," I whispered. "They have stake shooters."

"Quiet," Steve said pulling back my head to have a good aim at my neck.

The waterfalls of fear ran down my cheeks. I was afraid for my life as well as the vampires. This was a dirty way to die and I didn't want to witness another vampire's death. Even if they were a bit cold blooded, I never wished anyone death.

A few noises were heard directly above us.

"He's in the church," Steve said licking his lips.

The noises almost had a domino effect until something hit the door at the top of the stairs.

"Open the door," Steve said talking to the vampire like I was.

The door swung open ad Steve braced the knife against my vocal cords again.

"Turn back!" I screamed.

Steve ripped the knife against my skin. I covered my neck hoping to stop some of the blood from flowing out too quickly. Steve released me letting me fall to my knees off the chair. I couldn't swallow, I couldn't talk, even breathing became difficult with my neck cut open.

Sookie screamed behind me. The blood was draining through my fingers into the floor below. I cried even more watching the blood become a puddle and then a lake right before my eyes. I felt dry heaves come up through my throat but didn't dare to open my mouth.

Steve glanced over my shoulder disgusted with the sight.

"The bait didn't work… he's letting her die," Steve said through the radio.

A dry heave pushed through my mouth and blood came up adding more to the pool beneath me. I whimpered feeling my vocal cords tie up in a knot causing more pain that I had known existed.

"Somebody help her!" Sookie screamed with tears flowing down her face.

I grabbed at my neck with both hands falling over splashing in the red lake. I was suffocating now as my lungs became to swell and push against my rib cage.

I was ready to say my final goodbyes to the world but something moved and caught my attention. The black fence door was ripped from it's place. A blur entered the cage and nearly killed every man in there. Sookie was spared as they both came down to me.

My sight was going and my ears were clogged with blood.

"Eric help her!" Sookie cried a few tears hitting my body.

"Only Godric can now," Eric whispered propping me up.

Did I see red tears coming down from his eyes? And why was Godric here?

"Godric she's dying!" Eric shouted his fangs now visible.

I pushed him away feeling another heave come up through my stomach. I was on my hands and knees now letting my neck freely bleed as it should. My mouth opened and the lake surrounded me now like a red kitty pool.

Godric turned me over on my back propping me up in his powerful arms.

"Lacey, you have to drink from me. I know you're afraid of the side effects but if you don't drink enough of me you'll die very soon now," Godric spoke letting his true emotions flow through him.

I glanced up at him. His face was smeared with blood. Like he'd been crying but tried to hide it by wiping his face off. Why were two vampires crying over my death?

Godric offered his wrist. I leaned up and licked a large amount of blood but swallowing it was difficult. I flinched as I managed to take it in. It had to have been a full teaspoon I just swallowed.

I pushed Godric's wrist away. Fear overflowed me now. The fear of dying and living. I feared death just like any one else. But I feared life because of the blood side effects. I didn't wan to have any more dreams of Godric that went past friendship. If I took as much blood as I needed I would fantasies about him every night for the rest of my days. I didn't want him to be able to find me within a five foot radius. Where was the freedom when a vampire knew where I was at all times? I couldn't hide anything from him. He'd be able to tell how I felt and hear my heartbeat that much clearly.

"Lacey! Please, you must take more," Godric sobbed opening his wrist up again.

I shook my head disgusted with how easily I gave in to his pleas.

I took a real bite this time instead of a lick. I swallowed regularly like I was drinking water.

One gulp. I'd probably dream about him naked.

Two gulps. Naked in my bed.

Three gulps. Naked in my bed with me naked next to him.

Four gulps. Sex. Another fear I had.

Five gulps. What was waiting for me at six?

I lost count. Oh God I lost count!

I eventually tore myself away and landed with a splash. I felt light and weightless. My body shivered with pleasure and goose bumps were all over my very visible skin. It felt like someone was tickling me as I jerked every so often.

"Will she live?" Sookie asked drying her tears.

Eric glanced up at Godric, "Did she take too much?"

Godric closed his eyes listening for something, "She will live."

I was over the fucking moon. One, I was going to live, says a vampire. Two, I felt so high on drugs it was unbelievable! I've never done drugs or alcohol but my guess was that I was on a double dose of the most powerful methane or cocaine ever!

"Time to go home," Godric said lifting me up off the ground.

I placed my arms around his neck feeling better that I was closer to him. Godric zoomed out of the cage and up the stairs exiting the church in seconds. I could feel the powerful wind take out the remaining bobby pins on my hair.

We were running for a decent five minutes before he stopped in front of his house. Godric walked into the house ignoring the stares from Isabel and Stan. He set me gently down on the bed letting me take my time removing my arms from his neck.

I looked up at him. His tears were gone now and his face returned to the emotion I was used to seeing; blank.

"Are we…" I started to ask. My voice was already back to normal?

"Lacey?" Godric asked.

"Are we… okay?" I asked worried this little accident hindered our relationship.

Godric shook his head with a slight smile, "We are just fine. Nothing changed for the worst. It only got better, I promise."

He left me with my thoughts. I dazed for a moment before I remembered what I had been through.

"Shower," I groaned feeling goose.

I still had nervous body odor from the competition, vampire gusts and blood from the vampire that attacked me, my own blood still crusted on my back, and Godric's blood stained over my lips.

"God, no wonder Sookie thought I was a prostitute," I said glancing at myself in the mirror for a second before turning on the water. "Shit looks better than me."

The warm water ran down my body sending more pleasure shivers up my spine. I shampooed my hair at least three times before all the red came out. All in all it had to be the longest shower I ever took.

I changed into my comfy sleep wear and threw out the dress I had on for almost a day straight. I then remembered what sleep would do to me. I thought about all the horrendously scary things that would happen if I dreamed. I decided to skip sleeping for a while. Like, forever a while.

I stayed in my room though hopefully crating the allusion that I was sleeping. I truly was exhausted but nothing was going to get me to sleep.

Someone knocked on the door, "It's Sookie."

Why not? "Come in."

She entered wearing a night gown. She sat next to me on the bed.

"I guess I'll take this… opportunity to apologize," I started.

I thought about how I acted to her. And even if I wasn't in a good mood it was almost… inhuman of me to say all those things.

"I just… reflected on my actions in the church basement… and it was wrong of me to lash out at you like I did… and I hope you'll forgive me," I said thinking about my words

"I know it was hard… hard for both of us to be down there," Sookie answered. "And I will accept your apology."

There was a small slightly awkward silence, "I take it you can't sleep either then?"

I wasn't going to tell her my plan to stay awake forever.

"Nope," I answered simply.

"You know, drinking a vampire's blood isn't really that bad. I have a boyfriend who's a vampire and I kinda like the fact that I dream about him and he knows where I am," Sookie explained trying to lift my worries.

"Godric and I are not together," I said unable to relate.

"You're… not?" Sookie asked surprised.

I shook my head, "I'm just his drinking buddy."

"Does he look at it like that?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

I don't know, does he?

I sighed, doubtful.

"There… are certain attributes in my life that… allow me to do all the things I do," I explained keeping Freddy and Andre vague.

"You mean like, you aren't really free to do what you want?" Sookie asked.

Exactly, I thought.

"Close enough," I answered staring at the painting on the wall ahead of me.

Sookie was silent then. More than likely she was thinking about what I almost just told her. It seemed my life was starting to unravel in the wrong hands. What the future held for me when everything was out in the open was blank like Godric's facial expression.


	11. Chapter 11

Sookie eventually left me in peace but I never fell asleep. I didn't even get in between the sheets. I either stared at a painting on my wall or out the window; daydreaming the time away.

It was about mid-day before I decided to move from the bed. I went to the kitchen thinking if I ate something it would help me stay awake. I took my time pillaging through the cabinets to find something that might take me a while to make.

"Lobster?" I asked finding frozen lobster tails in the freezer. "Who decided to buy this?"

I laughed turning it over to read the directions. I could boil them. But it didn't take as long as I would like to. I needed something that might take me all night.

"Ooh, roast beef," I perked up.

That takes like six to eight hours, right?

Now all I had to do was find the right pot to throw it in with a few herbs and spices. I'll admit I had no clue how to make roast beef but seeing that it would take a while I was gunna give it a shot. Why not? I'm still young.

"What are you making at this hour?" Sookie asked from behind.

I jumped almost dropping the expensive looking cooking pot.

"Roast beef," I answered smiling over my shoulder, "Want some?"

"Are you sure you know how to make it?" Sookie asked coming forward.

"No, but I figured why not," I answered trying to act like I had a butt load of energy.

"Ooh, coffee!" I exclaimed thinking of something to keep me awake.

"Did you sleep at all?" Sookie asked laughing at me slightly.

"Yeah," I lied. "A few hours, then I got hungry."

"So, if you're hungry have something fast… not something that will take hours to cook," Sookie stated helping me make coffee.

"I can wait… it will be worth it anyways," I said remembering that tender roast was very juicy.

The coffee was made and I pretty much chugged the first cup once it cooled down.

"Are you sure you slept last night?" Sookie asked pouring herself a cup.

I nodded.

"What did you dream about?" Sookie asked with a sly smile.

I couldn't force myself to blush so I just looked down like I was trying to hide it.

"You already know the answer to that," I said sounding embarrassed when I really wasn't.

"Tell me, it'll make it easier on you," Sookie said.

Yeah, so you could just tell your vampire boyfriend who will tell Eric who will tell Godric? I'm not that dumb, I thought.

I was still looking down at my feet trying to think of an embarrassing story of a dream.

"You didn't sleep, did you?" Sookie asked seeing through my horrible acting.

"No," I answered looking up now.

"I won't tell anyone, but now that Godric can sense how you feel, he's gunna be able to tell your exhausted," Sookie warned.

I groaned, "Are you kidding me?"

"Sorry hun," Sookie said dumping out the coffee I just made heading back to her bedroom.

Now I'll have to remake it, I thought getting irritated.

The coffee really didn't help my energy level in a positive way. I was crashing barely a half hour after I drank it. I gave up on the roast beef idea since Godric and everyone else would be up soon.

I decided to go change into something I'd wear during the day to at least try to make Godric believe I slept. I pulled out something simple like jeans, t-shirt, and a hoodie. I sat on the bed again waiting for movement so it didn't appear I slept the least out of the humans in the house.

Vampire hour came and I tried to calm my nerves in case Godric could really hear my heartbeat. I thought about how well I actually slept and all the lies I'd be able to tell him. Since I was a good liar I didn't think my heart would quicken if I lied to his face.

Lying to his face seemed like a crime now. I really didn't want to hurt Godric by lying… but sleeping at this point sounded far worse. I'd have to go through with it.

"Sleep well?" Godric asked from the doorway.

I glanced up with a smile feeling completely drained of energy to smile.

He came in and sat down by me.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked turning the conversation to him.

"I guess… if vampire's even sleep," he answered questioning his actions.

"So then you just… pass out?" I asked confused.

Godric thought for a moment, "We do something… I don't know if science would say it's sleeping or just being unconscious… but we are completely out."

"I'll be gone for a short while tonight but I'll be back before dawn," Godric said glancing over at me.

"Want a drink when you get back?" I asked thinking that's why he was in the room.

"Maybe… but I don't think you slept well," Godric said shaking his head.

God fucking damnit, I thought furiously.

"A little…" I lied. "I wasn't that tired."

Godric's eyebrows shot up.

"I think… you gave me some energy. Or I'm still too shaken up to sleep for a longer time," I said making two lies now.

I'm only digging myself a huge whole if he finds out, I thought.

"It can do that, I guess," Godric nodded in agreement. "It's been so long since anyone has taken that much from me."

Great, now I really know I'm the only one he's stalking, I thought.

"I'll come back later," Godric said making his exit.

Operation 'Lying to Godric' stage one complete, I thought feeling guilty.

"You're actually going through with it!" exclaimed Sookie punching the side of my arm.

"Ouch, hey, I told you to stay out of my head," I said rubbing my arm. "God, I'm gunna bruise you know."

"Oh, please," Sookie whined, "I barely touched you."

I glared at her for a long moment, "You have no fucking idea, blondie."

"Alright," Sookie caved in. "I'm sorry."

I sighed rubbing my arm slower with less pressure now.

"How am I going to pull this off?" I asked myself more than Sookie.

"I'm glad I'm not in your shoes. I mean, why on earth, would you lie to a vampire. He's gunna find out, you know," Sookie said with wide eyes.

"So… theoretically… if he does finds out-"

"Which he will!" Sookie said sternly.

"When he finds out… I have no clue what he'll do," I said pursing my lips.

"He's been living for two thousand years so he knows all the tricks in the book," Sookie stated.

"What? He was the vampire Steve wanted?" I asked shocked.

Sookie nodded.

"I had no clue," I said feeling completely stupid. "Wait, how does Steve know Godric by name?"

"Lacey, you are in Dallas. Vampire's don't hide here. It's like they're sanctuary except for The Fellowship of the Sun," Sookie explained.

No wonder Godric's afraid of me going out at night, I thought thinking about all the vampire's that could have attacked me.

My head started to bob. My eyes were getting heavy. But I forced my self up off the bed and shook everything out. Soon I just felt dizzy and that felt better than sleep.

"That was a nice little dance," Sookie said looking up at me. "But if Godric wants a drink when he gets back, he'll be able to taste how tried you are."

"I'm not falling asleep! I'm going to stay awake," I said with a determined tone.

"I hate to tell you… but a person died because of lack of sleep. They made it eleven days," Sookie said in a whisper.

Eleven days wasn't long enough to get all the blood out of my system was it?

"That should be plenty of time," I said thinking out loud.

"What? You're gunna kill yourself after what Godric did for you?" Sookie said standing in front of me now.

"Even if I make it five days, that should be plenty of time to let my system clean itself out of all the blood I took from him. And then, I won't dream about him and everything will be fine," I said pacing as I spoke.

"Why are you so afraid to dream about him?" Sookie asked concerned.

The question caught me off guard. I didn't expect Sookie to ask me so… directly.

"Dreaming of sex leads to sex," I said walking away from her.

"What's wrong with it? Don't you want it?" Sookie asked.

It was embarrassing to admit, "Yes, I want it."

"Well, I don't get it," she said watching me. "Godric is a good man. I can tell even if I can't read his mind. Why are you afraid of him?"

I leaned against the wall thinking. I always knew I was afraid of things in my life but I never questioned my fear. I felt like I was questioning who I was as a person when I did think about all my fears.

I had no answer for her. I couldn't find the answer to her question and mine inside my head. Was I really afraid of a man's touch? Afraid of letting a man gaze upon my bare body?

A shiver ran up my spine. I shook my head of the thoughts. My face was flushed from the embarrassment.

"I guess I'm just not ready," I said thinking that was my answer.

"You're still young, and Godric will be around for a while," Sookie said winking.

Yeah, but how long until he grows tired of me?

"And sex isn't all that bad. Even with a vampire it's still very… pleasurable," Sookie whispered in my ear.

My face flushed again and I was glad I was facing away from her.

"Godric's back," Sookie said as she quietly left the room.

What? So soon? What would happen now? If Godric wanted a taste he'd be bale to tell how exhausted I was. Could he really force me to sleep if I didn't want to? Who knows what that man can do when he's determined?

The door closed behind me making me jump. I looked over my shoulder seeing Godric.

"You look terrible," Godric said walking over to me.

"I've felt better," I chuckled trying to make a genuine smile on my face.

I faced him now breathing deeply trying to calm my heart rate.

"Thirsty?" I asked.

Godric just looked deep into my eyes. I felt like he was trying to decide whether or not he really wanted me over someone else. It worried me; like he was reading the newspaper with an article on my plan to stay awake.

"Not tonight," he answered. "I think you should rest up before I take some energy from you."

"I'm full of energy though," I countered. "If you're thirsty you should take some before you feel groggy."

He seemed to buy my lie.

"Neck or wrist?" I offered with a semi-bright smile.

Godric thought for a moment, "Neck."

I nodded pushing my strap out of the way as he approached me.

"Let me know if it hurts you," he spoke gently wrapping his arms around my waist.

I leaned my head over giving him enough room. I felt his cool breath on my skin and fought off a shiver. I heard his face come out and braced myself for the slight pain.

When his teeth punctured the skin it hurt more than usual. I flinched feeling a few muscles move beneath my skin. I hoped Godric didn't notice the pain I was in. It really hurt when he started pulling it out.

Godric released me wiping his mouth off on his sleeve. I covered up the holes he made with my hand looking over at him.

"Lacey, you're exhausted!" he said with a snarl.

"It's the coffee," I answered quickly hoping he wouldn't get too mad. "I'm crashing now that's all."

"Lacey you haven't slept in nearly three days!" Godric shot back. "I can taste it."

I was speechless then. Sookie was right; he could taste how tired I was.


	12. Chapter 12

(WARNING: ADULT SITUATIONS)

"I'm just… not…" I couldn't think of what to say.

"Here," Godric said suddenly calm.

He opened his wrist up for me to lick. The blood was still coming out and I decided a few more drops wouldn't effect anything at this point.

I licked off a few drops of his blood and let him watch to see if it closed up. It did and he wiped away the excess blood with his sleeve.

"Lacey, you need to sleep," Godric said. "It's not healthy for a human to be awake for so long."

"I'm not tired," I said getting nervous.

"Well… then will you at least eat something?" Godric asked.

"Not hungry," I answered. The coffee filled me up decently.

"Then at least have a glass of water," Godric ordered. "Just to keep my mind at ease."

I thought for a moment. The last drink I had was coffee. Water wouldn't hurt.

"Alright," I answered.

Godric was gone. He must have raced ahead just to pour me some. I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen.

I saw him waiting for me with a glass ready in his hands. He held it at the bottom and I grabbed it from him. I glared at him in the eyes and chugged down the water.

"Happy?" I asked as he walked toward the living room.

He seemed to wait for me to follow him at the entry way. I set the glass down near the sink suddenly feeling the full effects of crashing after the coffee. I leaned up against the counter for a moment waiting for my eyes to re-focus again.

I looked down at the glass seeing it zoom in and out of focus. Then my knees started to feel rubbery beneath me.

"You drugged it," I said in a whisper.

I hurled the glass in the air barely missing Godric's head.

"You fucking drugged it!" I shouted letting tears roll down my face.

Godric came to steady me as I began to fade, "I truly am sorry. But this is for your health and my own."

Godric picked me up with one arm under my knees and the other below my shoulder blades. I tried to fight the sleep but it was far to powerful for me. My eyes fluttered as sleep took control of my petite body. I sighed as I finally went limp in Godric's arms.

The heat. It was unbearably hot.

The noises. They sounded so… sexual.

The pleasure. It felt to… right.

"Godric!" someone shouted as they tipped over the edge.

I gasped opening my eyes. I was standing in a bedroom. It was very theatrical as I looked around. The bed was done in red and black velvet, lace, and Egyptian cotton. The walls had a dark maroon color at the top and slowly darkened to black at the floor.

There was a vanity in the corner with a large mirror. I thought I saw myself in it and started walking over to it. The sound of a door opening caught my attention. I turned around letting a few of my curls flow over my shoulder.

Godric walked in wearing a button up top and some fancy pants. He was bare foot which threw me off a little.

"Get back from an important meeting?" I asked.

Godric smiled and lean down to me. He planted a rough kiss on my lips.

I pushed him away gently a little confused, "Um…"

"I think you're asking for it in that outfit," Godric said as he looked over me.

I looked down myself gasping at the sight. I was hardly wearing anything! A red lacy bra with matching panties. I had my pantyhose on with small black straps that Godric pull out and released making a snap on my skin. I was even wearing heels!

I took a few steps back from him trying to cover my exposed torso with my arms. He came forward and roughly pulled me back to him.

He planted a softer kiss on my lips this time; probably sensing my discomfort.

His cold hands traced up my bare back reaching my bra. He unhooked it with one swift moment. My eyes shot open. Suddenly, I wasn't uncomfortable anymore. I wanted this.

I reached up and ripped open his shirt tearing off all the buttons. They were annoying anyways. His shirt flew off somewhere and my bra followed.

Next were his pants. A button, a zipper, and they were gone. Godric somehow managed to get my panties off without them slipping down my legs. All I wore now were the pantyhose.

He pushed me into the bed taking in an eyeful as I spread my legs for his viewing pleasure. I felt like a stripper with all this confidence in my naked body.

Godric came upon me then crashing his lips into mine stoking my bare back. We crawled farther onto the bed and I was soon fed up with his remaining clothing. I reached inside his briefs finding something larger than I expected.

Godric's mouth opened and a moan escaped as his fangs shot out. He wasn't even inside me and he was already turned on? This boy still had a lot to go through before I was done with him.

"Get rid of 'em," I whispered fiercely in his hear.

They were gone as I requested. We both marveled at each other. It was a pause in the action for us to just stop… and stare. He was gorgeous, stunning, and beautiful just like I had imagined.

He dove into me again, his hard muscles creating friction on my flat stomach.

I gasped for air, "You're not even inside me yet."

Godric had a mischievous glint in his eyes. He gripped onto my waist and drove into me with one push. It was sudden and I nearly screamed as he filled me up.

Godric didn't start off slow. His pace was fast and rough making it all feel dirtier. I dug my finger nails into his back willing to take the full ride. I wanted all of it!

We were both panting and moaning now. Both of us swelling up to finally tip over the edge.

"Bite me!" I screamed wanting pain with pleasure.

Godric rose up and then lashed back down. It didn't even hurt when he broke the skin. It felt like liquid sugar was being injected into my blood stream. It felt so right I almost wanted him to drink me dry.

Godric came back out with blood covering his lips. I leaned up and kissing him curious how I tasted to him. I was damn delicious! I used a little tongue to clean up after him about to over flow with emotion.

"I'm almost there," I said moving my hips along with him.

He quickened but it was still a decent human pace. He put one hand on the small of my back arching it. I was in code red as my mouth lay open ready for any noise to come screaming out.

Godric and I hit the maximum level at the same time. Our bodies shook and our screams were loud even for my ears. The wave of pleasure covered us and was slowly exiting our bodies.

Godric collapsed beside me and we both lay on our backs gasping for air.

"Best I've had in decades," Godric whispered.

"Best first time a girl could possibly ask for," I shot back at him.

I rolled over on my side facing him. Of course Godric was done gasping after a few seconds. But it still seemed like a complement to make a vampire gasp for air.

Best in decades but not best ever, I thought pursing my lips.

"I wanna be on top this time," I said throwing my leg over his waist.

"You don't want a break?" Godric asked pleasantly surprised.

"Hell no! Not until you scream my name," I said starting my own rhythm.

Godric smiled showing off all of his teeth. I moved my hips round and round instead of up and down which seemed to get Godric going pretty quickly. I squeezed being him higher and released teasing him slightly.

"How do you do that?" Godric asked watching my body parts move.

"This is what a girl looks like when she actually has a "figure" to work with," I answered quoting two men in my life.

I suddenly pushed forward watching Godric's eye roll back into his head. The noises he made were complements as I continued my work.

I raised my arms above my head letting my hips do all the work from then on. I could feel his pleasure building in between my legs. I smirked knowing exactly how far he still had to go.

"Lacey I'm-"

I counted down from three. And I hit him with my entire being. No doubt, he shouted my name as he flowed over. I smiled pleased with myself. I sat on top of him for a few moments watching him wind himself down.

"Next time, you're mine," Godric threatened playfully.

(Sorry if it was bad. It's hard to write about sex when you don't have ANY experience)


	13. Chapter 13

_**(Okay, read my profile if you haven't yet. It has a short segment on the last chapter I posted.)**_

_**My eyes shot wide. My face was flushed. Hot sweat covered my body. And I was very short of breath. **_

_**I sat up taking in a few deep breaths. Calm the storm before Godric comes in.**_

_**I was mortified. How could I dream something like that just by drinking his blood? It wasn't fair! I didn't ask for that to happen.**_

"_**It was just a dream," I told myself rubbing my temples, "Nothing happened. Forget about it."**_

"_**Does it really torment you that much?" Sookie asked from the closed door.**_

"_**You have no idea," I answered rubbing my bare arms. **_

"_**What was the dream about? You wanna talk about it?" Sookie asked sitting on the bed.**_

_**I shook my head, "I'd rather forget about it then tell someone."**_

"_**Good luck with that," Sookie laughed. "Even if I wasn't with Bill, I don't think I could forget about the first dream I had about him."**_

"_**It just… seemed so real," I said looking off into the distance. **_

_**Reality then shot me in the head. **_

"_**I have to go," I said knowing what time it was.**_

"_**Where?" Sookie asked.**_

_**I changed into my usual attire, "Freddy hasn't seen me since the dance performance and if I don't show my face he'll take drastic actions."**_

_**I bolted out the door.**_

"_**When will you be back?" Sookie called.**_

_**I ignored her running to the dance studio. I didn't have my bus card so walking and running was my transportation now.**_

_**It surprisingly didn't take me that long to get here. An hour max.**_

"_**Lacey!" Freddy shouted as I came in the room.**_

"_**Yes?" I asked seeing only him in the room.**_

"_**I've got great news!" he raved. "We made second place at the Performing Arts center but that's not even the half of it."**_

_**I was very confused. Freddy was actually excited to see me?**_

"_**Okay…?" I said unsure if I wanted to hear the other half.**_

"_**There is a local band and they're shooting their first music video and they want us… to be in it!" Freddy shouted. "We're gunna be famous!"**_

_**Okay, two things about Freddy, right?. One, he liked to win. Two, he was obsessed with being famous.**_

"_**I would have told you sooner but… you don't have a cell phone," Freddy said.**_

"_**When is this happening?" I asked.**_

"_**Sometime soon. The band still has to figure out the theme and all," he answered rolling his eyes.**_

"_**And until then?" I asked trying to figure out my future schedule.**_

"_**Andre wants us to perform a waltz," Freddy said.**_

_**We both rolled our eyes. It was one other thing we could agree on; the waltz.**_

"_**Andre and I will be here tomorrow at the same time so we can start," Freddy said.**_

_**There was a silence. Freddy just stared down at me with what looked like fear in his gaze. Maybe Eric freaked him out. Serves him right!**_

"_**Do you really hang out with vampires?" he asked.**_

"_**Are you really a Soldier of the Sun?" I shot back.**_

"_**Are you a fangbanger?" Freddy asked with attitude now. **_

"_**No, I'm not actually," I answered unsure if he'd really believe me. **_

"_**For some reason I don't believe you," Freddy said shaking his head.**_

"_**Well, I don't really have any proof on me," I said crossing my arms. "So neither one of us can be proven wrong."**_

_**Like I was gunna carry around a piece of paper that said I was a virgin!**_

_**He seemed to take it. Understanding that we had to meet half way on this one.**_

"_**You can still turn back to the light, you know," Freddy said taking a step towards me. "Once you're a fangbanger though, their's no coming back."**_

_**It was another factor to consider if I was to sleep with Godric. Once I gave myself to a vampire I couldn't expect people like Freddy to accept me anywhere. Even if Godric wasn't my first time, I'd be an outcast all the same.**_

_**Freddy grabbed my arm digging his fingers into me, "He hasn't tasted you, has he?"**_

_**Okay, he was talking about Eric, so I could answer truthfully, "No he hasn't."**_

_**I inhaled through my teeth when Freddy clenched me even harder, "If you're lying, and I find out a vampire has violated you, I'll kill you both."**_

"_**How do you intend to kill a vampire?" I asked in a whisper.**_

"_**By using you as bait," Freddy answered.**_

_**I gasped. Did he know about what happened at the church? Was he Steve Newlin's pet? I knew they had a relationship at the performance, but was he connected somehow?**_

"_**And all vampire's have a weakness; a stake to the heart," Freddy said as my arm went numb.**_

_**His remark made my heart jump. I saved Godric from a stake to the heart. Was he making a bad joke out of someone he knew happened?**_

_**Freddy released me shoving me against the mirror. I cracked the mirror with my head and fell to the floor holding onto my arm. My breathing was heavy and my heart rate was high. I just prayed I wasn't bleeding.**_

_**Seven years bad luck?**_

_**I sat up propping myself with my good arm. I looked down at my bad arm seeing a large bruise forming. It was a very large one reaching from below my shoulder to just above the elbow. It would be hard to hide from Godric unless I wore long sleeve shirts. **_

_**I stood up and walked out feeling slightly dizzy. I had a minor head injury as I walked home. My vision went in and out and my balance threw me off every once in a while. It took me a little over an hour to get home because of all the issued I had. **_

_**I walked in the front door and immediately went to throw on a longer sleeved hoodie. Hiding things from Godric was a challenge now that he would sense my emotions. I was confident I could hide my bruise until it dulled down a bit. **_

_**I walked out to the kitchen thinking it was about time I ate something. I found something quick to eat and threw it into the microwave. I was surprised Godric actually had one. I knew I was the only one that used it and I really didn't understand why he just got it for me to use.**_

_**I pulled it out of the microwave and started eating it then and there leaning against the counter top. I looked up seeing a dark tall figure in the walk way to the kitchen.**_

_**I jumped slightly seeing who it was.**_

"_**Trying to scare me again, Stan?" I asked gathering one final spoonful.**_

"_**Bump," Stan whispered inched from my face.**_

_**I flew back hitting my head on the corner of a hanging cupboard. I flinched holding my head hearing Stan laugh.**_

_**I looked down at my hand seeing red on my finger tips.**_

"_**God, Stan you made me…" I trailed off slowly looking up at the vampire.**_

_**His eyes were wide and I could tell he was trying to hold himself back. **_

"_**Stan," I said his name inching away from him.**_

_**He swallowed hard watching me move away from him, "I like a prey that runs."**_

_**I gasped glancing towards the nearest exit.**_

"_**I'll give you five seconds," Stan said with a wicked smile.**_

_**I ran to the only place I knew was safe. Godric slept downstairs with all his buddies. It was a place he asked me many times not to enter. But this was an emergency.**_

_**I ripped open the door and dashed down stairs. But then my time limit was up and Stan was following me. It was dark as I whipped around the corner running into something more my size.**_

"_**Whoa, what are you-" Godric started to say steadying me.**_

"_**He's gunna kill me!" I shouted at his face.**_

_**Godric threw me behind him. I landed on something soft as I heard Stan run down the stairs. It was dark but I still covered my eyes in case someone exploded on me. The battle was very loud and many bones were crushed and broken. **_

"_**Lacey?" Isabel asked coming up behind me. **_

_**She placed her hands on my shoulders trying to comfort me. **_

_**The battle ended. I glanced through my fingers terrified for my life.**_

_**Godric came over to me then. He sat in front of me letting my bury my face into his chest. He held me close rubbing my back trying to make all the terror go away. My breathing slowed and my heart rate went back to normal.**_

_**I managed to open my mouth and talk then, "Is he dead?"**_

"_**No, just knocked out," Godric answered.**_

"_**Can you really knock out a vampire?" I asked unsure if that could really happen.**_

"_**It's difficult; but yes," Godric answered glancing over at Stan's body.**_

"_**Is he gunna want me when he wakes up?" I asked slowly pulling away from him.**_

"_**More than likely not," he answered keeping one hand in mine.**_

_**I sighed in relief. What a day. First the dream. Then Freddy's threat. Now Stan's thirst. I didn't know how much more stress my body could take. **_

"_**What happened earlier today?" Godric asked after a moment. "I thought I felt fear."**_

"_**I was afraid I was going to be late to practice," I lied.**_

"_**You'll have to do better then that. I can tell when you're lying now," Godric said staying calm. **_

"_**Freddy just… scared me," I answered.**_

_**I think that was the first time I used my partners real name for Godric to hear.**_

"_**He scared you pretty bad then… and the pain… did he hurt you?" Godric asked squeezing my hand lightly.**_

"_**It was a rough practice," I answered trying to control my heart beat. **_

"_**You use that lie way too often also," Godric said with a slight laugh. "I want you to trust me… I know it won't happen over night but… we need to start trusting each other."**_

_**I can't tell you, I thought thinking of the consequences.**_

_**Think of one word in the sentence that's a lie, I thought.**_

"_**He… accidentally threw me into the mirror," I confessed only mentioning one injury.**_

"_**What are you not telling me?" Godric asked very directly. He was getting frustrated now.**_

_**Well, here goes, "He threatened to kill me."**_

"_**And… what was his reason?" Godric asked back to mellow tone.**_

"_**He thinks I'm Eric's whore," I put simply. **_

_**He was silent then. More than likely processing the information I just gave him. **_

"_**When do you meet him next?" he asked.**_

"_**Not sure… sometime within the month," I answered staring at Stan's motionless body.**_

"_**It's getting interesting now," Godric said.**_

"_**Um, okay?" I said not quite sure what he was talking about now.**_

"_**You're life. First the limo, then your apartment, the dance performance, the church, and now your dance partner," Godric explained. "It's very deep."**_

_**Deep enough to drown in, I thought.**_

_**Godric started going upstairs. I followed him knowing there was nothing for me down there anymore. I carefully passed Stan's body thinking he'd wake up any second now and scare me. **_

_**Godric waited for me at the top. There was a bit more light in the living room than downstairs. I smiled as I approached him grateful to be out of the creepy dark basement. **_

_**Godric reached up and ripped the sleeve off my arm. My bruise was exposed now showing off all sorts of lovely colors on my skin. I tried to cover it but my hand wasn't big enough.**_

"_**Who does this to you?" Godric asked with a snarl.**_

_**He reached out and held my wrist so I couldn't turn away, "And don't lie to me this time."**_

_**I looked down at the floor too afraid to make eye contact, "My dance partner."**_

"_**I hate it when you come home bruised all the time," Godric spat angry at the situation not me.**_

"_**I'm sorry," I whimpered.**_

_**His hand lifted my chin forcing me to look into his eyes, "I'm only mad at you because you let him do this to you."**_

_**I had nothing to say back. I didn't necessarily let Freddy beat me, he just managed to bruise me up every time we met. And plus, I'm a very petite girl. I can't use my body weight against him and I barely know how to throw a punch.**_

"_**Do you need my blood?" Godric asked after a while.**_

_**No one has seen it so I could lie to Freddy sand say no bruise appeared if he ever asked; which he wouldn't.**_

"_**Just a little," I answered as Godric slowly released me. **_

_**I took my usual serving of three drops. Nothing more. The dreams were already at full power and adding more blood would only enhance them.**_

_**Godric just watched me for the rest of the night. Where ever I went he someone how managed to find a place to sit and watch me without disrupting my peace or making me feel uncomfortable. I got the feeling that he was worried. Worried about what happened to his drinking buddy when the sun came up.**_


	14. Chapter 14

I finally had enough of Godric just watching me. I had to know what was on his mind. But in order to get what he was thinking about, I'd have to surprise him somehow. I'd have to act in such a way he wasn't used to that he'd spill everything; hopefully.

I took off my hoodie thinking showing a bit more skin would get his attention. I pushed all my hair behind my head so my neck was wide open on both sides.

I walked out to the living room where Godric sat. He seemed calm but I wanted to know what was in his turbulent mind. I first just sat next to him. He turned towards me giving me some attention. I then threw my legs over his lap almost like I was holding him down even though he was plenty strong enough to throw them back off.

This threw him for a loop. His eyes widened as he glanced down at my legs then back up at me. He blinked a few times trying to hold his blank stare. Even though my legs were covered by jeans it still… distracted him I guess.

I just smiled at him for a few minutes letting him soak it all up before I got a little aggressive. His hands remained below my legs at his sides. I almost felt like he was afraid to lounge on me.

"What on your mind?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

Again, he glanced from me down to my legs, "A few things."

I snickered finding his expression absolutely hilarious, "Only a few?"

He looked up at me. I had his undivided attention now.

"You seem… worried," I said starting off slow and coy.

Godric then lifted his arms above my legs and rested on me, "A little."

Ha, my master plan is working, I thought.

"Anything I can help with?" I asked.

Godric looked me over thinking about what he was going to tell me, "Maybe."

I smiled sweetly, "I'll do all that I can as a human to help set your mind at ease."

"I worry about you, you know," Godric confessed.

"All drinking buddies worry about one another," I said agreeing.

"You're more than just a drinking buddy," Godric said. "And I don't really know if I like you calling it that."

"Well… what else are we?"

This caught him off guard. He fell silent and looked away from both my face and my legs. He stared outward towards the fireplace. His blank expression returned and I knew I wasn't going to be able to get him back without doing something drastic.

I gave up playing the game. I was willing to go outside of my box to get what I wanted at this point. Maybe it was his blood inside me that made me act out this way.

First I threw my legs off of him and stood in front of him. I placed one knee on either side of his lap and sat on his legs. My arms crossed loosely around his neck as I completely invaded his personal space.

"I want to know why you're watching me when I'm in the house," I said directly.

If I threw him for a "loop" before, he was in a high speed "doughnut" now as I watched his face change dramatically. He was either really surprised when his face stopped moving or he was scared for the first time in a long time.

"Fine," he said eyeing up my torso before he reached my eyes.

Juicy part, I thought.

"I care about you… way too much to let you have a near death experience… again," Godric said still slightly distracted.

"Godric, I live with vampires. Near death experiences will happen-"

"Not unless my control slip's away again," Godric interrupted inching towards me. "I made a mistake that night and I don't intend to make a repeat mistake."

I know you're not human, but even vampire's make mistakes, I thought.

Godric wrapped his arms around my torso pulling me close. He squeezed me lightly knowing how breakable I was in his hold. I felt guilty bringing up all those emotions that he wasn't used to. I squeezed him back thinking he probably didn't even feel it.

There was nothing for me to say. What could I say? Apologize for making him feel things he thought were long gone? Actually argue with him and say he couldn't be perfect and avoid mistakes? I just let him hold me and be himself around me for the first time since he saved my life.

"Feels good," Godric whispered in my ear.

My eyes shot wide. What feels good?

We slowly separated. I looked deep into Godric's eyes questioningly. He only came forward and rested his forehead against mine. It was a little cold but it felt good. Felt good? Was he talking about how close we were?

"It's about time you let yourself go," I said. "How's your "health" now?"

"Your not mad at me… are you?" Godric asked. He did drug me so I guess I should be mad.

"It was a necessary action," I answered. I was angry, but I knew where he was coming from.

Godric cared way too much for a vampire. It was hard to get that angry at someone that thought of others before himself. He was one of a very select few that broke his stereotype reputation. I couldn't hate someone for being so kind when they're supposed to be anything but that.

"I didn't want you to fight yourself… but the way you tasted," Godric said glancing down at my open neck. "I had to get you to sleep… somehow."

I sighed shaking my head against his.

"I hope your dreams didn't haunt you," Godric said pulling away.

Everything I saw ricocheted to the front of my head. The noises. The feeling. The heat.

I covered my face as a blush rose to my cheeks. I'm sure Godric could feel the blood rush to my face but I really didn't want him to see it. It was embarrassing enough that I silently let him know how the dreams made me feel.

I'm such a school girl, I thought.

"I know talking about it won't help; especially for you," Godric said letting his arms rest on my legs. "To make it even; I dream about you."

I peered through my fingers in disbelief. First off, vampire's dream? Second, he admitted he dreamt of me! He nodded reassuring me of what I just heard.

It wasn't awkward. It was actually enlightening. We both thought about it in the silence that followed. We cared about each other enough to dream of one another. We wanted to keep me alive for as long as he could and I wanted to ease the stress off his mind. It was a genuine feeling but… the first real step still had to be made.

"You're actually okay with the fact that you admitted you dream about me?" I asked doubting that Godric dreamed about me the way I did about him.

"Yes, but I'm not telling you what we do in the dreams," Godric smiled.

He's teasing me! A smile crossed my face. For a vampire with minimal emotion he sure knew how to torment a girl.

"Oh, now you got me all curious," I said crossing my arms.

"Well, at least the feeling is mutual," Godric said popping up an eyebrow.

Was he flirting now? The dream suddenly came back to me. He flirted in my dreams and now he was flirting for real. How many emotions could I bust out of him before the sun came up?

I gasped. What if he asked if he could sleep with me?

"Something wrong?" Godric asked back to blank.

I thought for a moment, "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

Godric looked me over starting from my legs, which were still on either side of him, to my face, "I hope this is real."

He hoped this would be real now and in the future? Godric was so mysterious and I was a little confused now.

He kept going back and forth between blank and emotion. It was a rollercoaster ride and I was going full speed in the front seat. One minute he's a statue like normal and the next he's teasing me with his words. Was Godric truly wishing for a real moment or was he hinting at something else that didn't cross my mind yet?

Godric's hand slowly went up from my legs to my torso. He played with the fringe of my tank top, letting his cold fingers brush against my bare skin underneath, before he continued up my back. They moved cautiously from my ribs to my shoulder blades sending a few light chills up my spine.

I liked the sudden chill feeling. It was very… stimulating to me. I didn't even notice my heart rate gradually accelerating. I soaked up the moment giving my body to Godric for the moment.

My eyes were closed as I put my arms back around Godric's neck. Our foreheads came together again as he played with the thick straps my top had. His fingers were exceptionally icy on my bare neck making the hair on my head stand on end. The cold didn't bother me though, it felt… better than anything else I'd ever experienced.

My lips parted as my breath became slightly heavier. The simple joys of touch were almost overwhelming to me. The little sensations beneath my skin when Godric moved over me were beyond controllable. I let everything flow and go as it came allowing myself to be completely comfortable in the arm's of a man.

Then something icy touched my lips. It startled me at first but as I came to realize what it was… who it was, I gradually released all my emotions I kept locked up. Everything was steady at a comfortable pace for my first kiss. A light squeeze tickled my lips, a gentle tug on my hair, and the frozen hands on my back completed my first perfect kiss.

Godric slowed and eventually stopped. I opened my eyes resting my forehead on his again. We sat for a moment in silence. I was a little shocked how far Godric let me go. The relationship wasn't were it first started anymore.

"The sun's coming up," Godric whispered.

"Damn," I whispered back.


	15. Chapter 15

Morning came and went. Another day to see if Freddy wanted to hit me again. I decided to head out and see if anymore "good news" came up.

I was a little tired from staying up all night but I had enough energy to make it there and back; assuming he didn't want to put up an argument or worse.

I saw a very familiar car and headed in.

"You really need to get another cell phone," Freddy greeted me.

I rolled my eyes, "Hello."

"They picked out there theme and it's a little weird," Freddy said popping up his eyebrows.

I was ready for something out there.

"You're supposed to be a pin up girl," he explained shaking his head.

I chuckled. My costume will be fun.

"And I'm supposed to be a mafia gangster," he finished a little puzzled.

"What dance are we doing?" I asked.

"Their music is a little fast so…" he trailed off unwilling to admit anything.

"The Jive!" I screamed in enthusiasm. "Oh, I'm so excited!"

Freddy shook his head.

"When do we get tailored?" I asked thinking ahead.

"Already done," Freddy said already a few steps ahead of me.

I thought for a moment, "Does Andre know?"

"I told him. He said we'll just start practicing the waltz another time," Freddy answered.

There was a pause. I couldn't tell if he was excited about this or not. He wanted to be famous but somehow doing the Jive to get your name in everyone's head wasn't the right road to fame.

"Have you met them yet?" I asked unable to remember a band name or stage name.

"Nope," he answered. "Just heard them over the phone."

A little suspicious but Freddy wasn't the best with people skills so I let it go.

"So… are we going to practice…?" I asked.

"Just because I said I've herd their music doesn't mean I heard the song we're dancing to," Freddy answered a little edgy.

Don't you ever ask questions?

"Alright, so I guess this meeting is over… when do you wanna meet next?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Tomorrow around lunch," Freddy answered already heading towards the exit. "They call me daily with updates."

I was in shock. I watched him go thinking he'd turn right around and smack me. I heard his car ignite and drive off. I stood there for a moment taking in the spectacular moment. He didn't even touch me! Not one mark to go home with and lie about.

"This is too weird," I said walking out.

No bodily harm done?

I walked into the house thinking I should roll up my sleeves and double check to make sure a bruise didn't appear out of no where. Then I remembered I was in a house full of vampires and should make sure I wasn't bleeding.

God, I'm going insane, I thought frantically.

"You are?" Sookie asked confused.

I groaned in annoyance, "Sookie, I know I apologized to you, but what I said about staying out of my head, still applies!"

"Sorry," Sookie said. "But your thoughts are the only one's I can hear in this house."

She can't hear vampires? Weird.

Sookie glanced up at me, "Yeah."

"So is there a way I can turn down the volume?" I asked trying to help.

She shook her head.

It was about mid afternoon and now was the best time to have a nap if I was going to stay up all night. I walked to my bedroom and stared at my bed for a moment. Would I dream of him again?

It had been a few days now so most of the blood should be out of my system. Well… it humanly should be out of my system unless it's like gum and supposedly takes seven years to digest. Stupid tree sap… tar thing.

I collapsed onto the bed staring up at the ceiling. It was harder to fall asleep with the sun shining through my window since I was so used to the dark. But in the end, fatigue collected me.

I giggled.

Something was tickling me. The sensation came from my neck. It was cool, icy, and just a tad wet. But that didn't bother me.

I glanced over my shoulder smiling. Godric buried his face into my hair inhaling deeply. I rolled my eyes playfully. What was with guys and smelling our hair? I thought my blood smelled better anyways.

We were on the bed. It wasn't made which mad me believe we finished making love together. I looked down seeing a tank top and boy shorts on. I glanced back at Godric only seeing him half naked from the waist up.

His cold arms wrapped around me as we sat at the edge. It was a moment I liked where we could just enjoy each other's company without jumping one another.

His lips landed on my open neck making my quiver a little. For two thousand years old he sure knew how to be gentle enough to tickle someone. I wasn't even that ticklish and here I am giggling away like some school girl.

"You're so funny," he whispered into my ear.

I shook my head smiling. Would I ever be able to get over my obsessive infatuation with him? He was all I could think about.

I heard his fangs come out. I glanced behind me and moved my hair to one side of my neck giving him easier access.

"You sure?" he asked cautiously.

"You don't need to ask anymore," I said caressing his arms around me.

"Let me know if it hurts," he pleaded.

"It never does," I whispered closing my eyes.

His fangs pierced my skin making me flinch a little. I opened my mouth breathing a little harder to get the blood flowing for him. His jaw tightened on my neck. He was enjoying himself which mad me smile. I owed every ounce of blood I had to him.

Godric never took more than he needed and never stayed on me for longer than a minute. He knew if he took too much I would become too weak and groggy to stand or even take his blood in return.

Godric released me. I exhaled slowly as Godric started cleaning up. His tongue teased me lightly as he licked up the remaining blood.

"Did that hurt?" he asked finished with his work.

I shook my head, "Not at all."

"You know you can tell me if I'm too rough," Godric said wrapping his arms around me again. "I don't want to break you."

"I don't believe you will," I answered turning my head to kiss his cheek. "I trust you."

The dream ended. I opened my eyes seeing the ceiling come in and out of focus. The dream wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Definitely telling e the blood I had was mostly out of my system.

I sat up immediately seeing a dark figure at my door. My heart pounded in my chest as the figure approached me. I stayed where I was thinking my visitor wouldn't harm me in Godric's own home.

"We need to talk," Eric said stopping before me.

"I'm listening," I said calmly.

He was quiet for a moment, "I admire that you believe you owe something to Godric, but I do not appreciate how concerned he's become with you."

I looked up at him silently. A vampire was finally taking care of another vampire's problems. I knew this day would come when Godric wanted me in his personal life. I was ready for this conversation and all that it had in store for me.

"You want me to leave?" I asked thinking that's what he was implying.

"Basically, yes," Eric answered. "He's acting more human which isn't good for a vampire his age."

"Because he's important to your society and you feel that I am… distracting him," I added.

He nodded.

"Well, I hate to upset a vampire, but I am staying until Godric deems me unnecessary," I spoke staying calm.

I knew where he was coming from. I understood how he felt but Godric was something more to me now than before.

"That will happen soon… since you won't be young forever," Eric smiled.

"You're right," I agreed. "I won't be young forever. And I too understand that once I'm old and distasteful he will tire of me and find another AB negative."

"So you understand that getting close to Godric won't do you any favors," Eric stated standing completely still before me.

"I can promise you, Eric, that I will be out of his life and your concern by the time I hit age twenty-three," I stated.

Twenty-three was a rough guess but most people that age were growing out of their teenage adolescent youth and moving into more… sophisticated beings. I knew that vampire's preferred younger blood due to the energy and excitement they get from it.

"And if not?" Eric asked opening his mouth to show me his fangs.

"Then you can do whatever you want with me," I answered knowing for a fact this wasn't going to happen. "Anything your non-existent heart desires."

"I look forward to that," Eric said with a smirk.

I rose from the bed and started to exit the room, "I'm only seventeen Eric, you still have a few years to wait until that day comes."

"It will come faster than you think," Eric said following close behind to whisper in my ear.


	16. Chapter 16

I didn't let the conversation with Eric spoil my night. I did my very best to put it out of my mind for a while. At least, until I was twenty-two.

There were a few more people in the house than I was use to when I walked out to the living room. I assumed they were all vampires and kept my head low as I passed through to the kitchen.

Try not to bleed tonight, I thought to myself.

Sookie glanced over at me. She was standing rather close to a man I'd never seen before. I assumed it was her vampire boyfriend who stood in the corner just glaring out at the crowd around him.

I managed to dodge Stan while entering the kitchen as well. I really didn't need to speak to him anymore since the only thing I'd be able to think about was when he almost attacked me out of bloodlust.

"Hello, Lacey," Isabel greeted me.

I smiled up at her, "Good evening."

"Godric is holding a meeting tonight and unfortunately his home was the closest available space. There will be a few more vampires in the house and he would prefer if you stayed somewhere without sharp objects," Isabel said looking over at the draws that the knives were in.

"It's understandable," I said quickly grabbing a drink from the fridge before I headed out again.

I was on my back to my room when Sookie made a bee line to me, "Wanna talk outside?"

"Um, sure?" I said a little confused.

"We're the only humans here and I doubt we'd understand anything they spoke about tonight anyways," Sookie said leading me out to the front yard.

There were no cars in the drive way. I chuckled to myself remembering that vampires moved much faster than cars.

We sat on the stairs in the light. It was a little cool outside but it didn't bother me too much. The night was a little noisy with the wind blowing through the trees. It made great white noise when Sookie and I fell silent.

"Does this happen a lot?" Sookie asked glancing over her shoulder.

"This is the first time I've seen a vampire meeting," I answered looking out to the empty road.

"I think they're talking about The Fellowship," Sookie said still turned to the house.

"Wouldn't surprise me," I said remembering the night I nearly died.

Something rustled in the nearby bushes making Sookie look forward and me shiver.

"What's I like… living with them?" Sookie asked after a moment.

"What do you mean? Don't you live with him?" I asked glancing over to her boyfriend.

"Yes, I live with one vampire, but you live with three," Sookie pointed out.

"It's…" I trailed off remembering how Stan came at me. "It's something you can't explain with words."

"Stan attacked you?" Sookie asked politely.

I was really getting irritated when she popped into my head. But I guess I was sitting right next to her and I was the only thing she could hear apparently.

"Yes," I answered. "He was just hungry and I was… bleeding."

"Does that happen… a lot?" she asked.

Why the hell was she so curious about my life? I slowly looked over at her knowing she hear me.

"I just think I found something we have in common," Sookie answered. "I do live with Bill, but Eric always seems to be in my life too."

The conversation I had with him shot through my head. Another thing we had in common now. I quickly thought of anything else to distract her from seeing Eric and I talking in my head.

The bushes rustled again making a perfect distraction.

"So, are you friends with Eric too?" I asked more worried about what was in the bushes.

"No!" Sookie nearly shouted.

"Just asking a question just like you are," I said still looking in the other direction.

"I love Bill, but Eric is just… something about me seems to catch his eye and it's really stupid and makes me angry," Sookie explained.

Obviously, I thought.

She glared over at me.

I shrugged pursing my lips.

It was hard to build any sort of relationship with Sookie. She was stubborn and really didn't understand boundaries or privacy. She was just another girl that believed the world revolved around her blonde head since she could use it to her advantage. And maybe the world did revolve around her since she had two vampires begging for her attention.

I watched a car zoom around the corner with it's headlights on high. It blinded Sookie and I for a moment. I heard the engine turn off and the lights dim down. I looked over seeing someone get out of the car and walk onto the property.

"Sookie, can you read their mind?" I whispered to her.

"I think they know you," Sookie said.

When the light finally hit his face I almost gasped in shock. Freddy continued to walk up to the porch. He didn't look especially happy to see me as he stopped just short of the first stair.

"Is this where you live now?" Freddy asked.

"No, this I her place," I lied pointing to Sookie.

"Then where do you live? I thought you lived in an apartment," Freddy snarled.

"Lacey, why is he thinking like that?" Sookie asked.

"I did have an apartment, but I couldn't afford it, so Sookie let's me live here," I answered keeping my apartment a secret.

Sookie was reading both of our minds. She kept looking back and forth at us seeing the entire picture of our relationship in just minutes. I would have to talk to her later about it.

"How did you find me, just out of curiosity?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

He was silent. Sookie gasped.

"You followed me everywhere, didn't you?" I asked knowing the truth.

"I had to know where you were since you don't own a cell phone anymore," Freddy spat glaring at Sookie.

"And you had to make sure I was "hanging with the right people" too," I added already knowing what Sookie read.

"Which brings me to why I'm here…" Freddy said letting me take a guess.

"You're here to take me away," I answered for him.

"Away from the leaches you surround yourself with," he said as his eyebrows crashed together.

"That's enough," Godric spoke from behind me.

"Godric," Sookie said turning to see him

I never broke contact with Freddy. It was just like the night of the performance; we were both too angry with each other to pay attention to anything else.

"I've heard the entire conversation," Godric said walking down the stairs to Freddy. "You are not welcome here."

Just then, a few people slowly rose from the foliage surrounding the house. All with those threatening stake shooters. I rose from my feet and walked down to Freddy. I barely passed Godric before he grabbed my forearm bringing me back to his side.

"You can't win this one," I whispered.

Freddy smiled and held out a hand, "Give her to me, and I'll spare you and you're cannibalistic pets."

A few people in the dark cried out quietly. A few of the vampires in the living room made it out without getting shot. Most of the men with shooters had a vampire ready to bite into their neck.

I glanced over at Godric, "You can stop this from being a blood bath."

Godric looked around him.

"They won't kill me, Godric" I spoke cautiously. "All Freddy wants to do is "save" me and "bring me into the light", that's all."

"You are my dance partner and are irreplaceable at the moment," Freddy added with a wicked smile.

I wanted to tell him he could find me. He would always know where I am now. I didn't understand why he took so long to think things through. It was obvious, let me go with Freddy and come get me in a week or so.

"I'm growing impatient," Freddy groaned.

I placed my hand lightly on Godric's. His grip loosened but not all the way.

"They won't kill me," I said lightly pulling on his fingers.

I could then see why Eric said he acts human. A vampire would have given me up by now. Godric was thinking far too hard on this like a human would. In all his experience this couldn't be new to him and yet he panics silently.

Godric released me. I kept my head down as I walked over to Freddy. I didn't take his hand but walked right past him to his car. There was movement behind me but nothing that sounded like death.

Freddy ran to catch up and walked beside me in silence. I stopped at the passenger door and waited for him to unlock it.

"They're not going to kill them, are they?" I asked looking over the top of the car to Freddy.

"I can't make any promises," Freddy whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

If Godric was killed there would be a quick outrage. I knew he was important to the nearby vampires and I believed Steve knew that. Dallas would become the new slaughter house for humans if Godric was murdered in cold blood. The thought of a permanently blood stained city made my shudder.

The car ride was silent and Freddy drove even worse in the dark. His headlights were still on high like he was expecting a deer to jump out onto the road. I had no clue where we were going and didn't care at the moment.

The only thing on my mind was the vampires. If they lived or died, if they drank every last one of those people dry, or if they were chasing after me right now. I was ultimately glad Godric decided to let me go, but I began to wonder what the consequences were.

If they did open fire after I left, Godric would more than likely be dead by now. If they didn't open fire, the humans were either killed or released depending on Godric's mood. I juggled the two theories back and forth.

I looked behind me thinking someone might be on our tail. Instead I saw a bad full of wooden stakes and at least five stake shooters in the back seat. Freddy was definitely over-prepared.

"Why do you have those things?" I asked disgusted.

"Home sweet home," Freddy quoted ignoring me.

I groaned getting out of the car before Freddy got aggressive.

Back at the church, I thought.

"Couldn't risk taking you anywhere else," Freddy said walking forward.

I stayed by the car for a moment still unimpressed by the large church.

Freddy turned, "Are you coming or do I have to force you?"

I pursed my lips walking forward. This would either be my second time in prison or a new experience in maximum security.

"Oh, and by the way, admission is free," Freddy snarled.

It really didn't surprise me. Steve probably told him how the night went. But at least my comments were remembered, right?

I shoved my hands into my hoodie and walked in. It was a little creepy walking into the main part of the church at night. All the shadows made everything look scarier for a person who can't see well even in the light. Even Freddy, who was standing a few feet in front of me, looked like someone unknown in the dark.

"Try to get some sleep, we have to see the band tomorrow," Freddy said leading me down into the basement.

"Might be a little hard since I'm not used to sleeping on the floor in the basement of a church," I said seeing the black fence.

"Then sleep on the table," he said pointing to a folding table.

I glanced over at it. It was hard to see in the dark but it looked just as uncomfortable as the floor.

"Don't follow me or I'll shove you back down the stairs," Freddy said with a tone as he climbed back up the stairs.

He left me in the darkest part of the building without even a flashlight. Again, there were no windows as I tried to find the light switch. It should logically be right at the bottom of the stairs as I reached out for the nearby wall.

I searched for a few minutes without any luck. Then I glanced up at the top of the stairs thinking better logic would put it up there. I started climbing the stairs quietly hoping no one would think I'm trying to escape and kick me back down the stairs.

I eventually reached the top and searched for the switch on both sides of the hallway down. A few noises were made on the other side of the door but I wasn't paying any attention to try and decipher them; the dark was really starting to freak me out now.

The door opened blinding me for a quick moment. I gripped onto the railing expecting someone to push me back down. A very bright flashlight was targeted on my face.

"So he did manage to get you," Steve Newlin spoke. "Good for him."

I looked up at him squinting in the light still holding onto the railing tightly.

His tone changed dramatically, "I'm a firm believer that he's dead, even though I wasn't there to see the spectacular show."

"Too busy kidnapping little girls and shoving them in your basement?" I asked. "Honestly, does your wife know what you do here at night?"

He started coming down the stairs. I slowly retreated making sure my foot hit the next stair before I picked the other one up.

"It'll be our little secret," Steve said closing the door behind him.

"Touch me and I'll bite deeper into our neck than any vampire," I replied taking another step back.

Did I just see him tremble? He kept moving forward as his body shook pretending to look angry instead of scared.

I eventually turned and ran down the rest of the stairs, "Scared of a little girl that bites huh?"

"No," Steve said chasing after me. "Scared of a little girl that wants to bite like a vampire. You shouldn't want to be them so badly."

I had my back against the black fence now. I had Steve all to myself in the dark and I was willing to do a little damage. No one was coming for me so everything in my not too distant future was up to me.

"So you think capturing me and holding me as bait will change my ways?" I asked.

"You're not bait anymore," Steve said shaking his head. "Now, you're just a sacrifice to set an example for the rest of the fanbangers out there."

"Isn't it a sin for you to kill someone" I asked watching him come forward.

"Not if I let someone else do my dirty work," Steve snickered.

I kicked out at him making direct contact with his stomach. He doubled over almost in shock that I actually hit him. I kicked him across the face and then bolted back up the stairs.

I didn't look back. I automatically assumed the door was locked and I picked up my pace heading up and out. I broke it off its hinges somehow but kept moving forward.

Running in the dark was definitely dangerous and a little frightening. I saw all the rows to sit in as I ran through the main part of the church. I figured someone would be waiting for me just outside the door so I ran in a different direction.

I jump right through a stained glass window shattering it. It wasn't too far down to the ground and I managed to land without twisting anything. I looked around before heading out in a random direction.

Someone tackled me as I was about to hit the main road. I landed hard on a stake shooter almost cracking my rib cage as someone landed on me. My ribs were definitely going to be bruised as I sat up seeing the one who hit me.

"You're not going anywhere," Luke smirked.

I screamed as he lifted me off the ground with ease. I kicked and tried to push away and out of his grip. He almost lost control of me once but I didn't have enough energy to completely overthrow him.

"Try not to hurt her, I need her for the band meeting tomorrow," I heard Freddy say to Luke.

"Aw, I wanted to throw her down the stairs," Luke whined with a little sarcasm.

He dropped me then. I landed hard on my back side. I saw the door open behind me leading back down to my cellar. Luke and Freddy stood before me.

"Can I ask why I'm being a sacrifice?" I asked.

It didn't make any sense. Godric was supposedly dead so no one would come to save my meaningless life. Steve didn't talk about luring in another old vampire just to kill it. And I was still useful alive to Freddy.

"For some reason Reverend Newlin thinks he can "save you" since your not a total fangbanger," Luke explained pushing me closer to the open door with his foot. "And in doing so, he hopes you'll become one of us, and hate vampires."

Freddy turned to Luke, "You mean he's really going to "purify" her?"

"That's what the sacrifice is all about," Luke admitted. "It it works, her mind will be freed of all vampire thoughts, and if it doesn't, she'll die."

There was a long pause. Freddy and Luke exchanged glances. I remained on the floor thinking about how they could have killed me in the sacrifice. My body trembled as I reached up to my neck feeling it connected with me head and shoulders. I then remembered the knife Steve took to my throat and imagined it ten times more painful.

Freddy tore away from Luke and urged me to my feet. He pulled me down the stairs roughly and I desperately tried to keep up.

"Your being held prisoner, also, because you won't stay on your own free will," Luke said trying to counter my sense of humor. "I'll be waiting at the door if you decide to come up."

Two things I was quite certain of as Luke left me in the dark.

One, I would much rather be a prisoner for life than be a possible sacrifice. I really didn't want to die as a sacrifice especially if it "didn't work" freeing my mind. There were dirty ways to die and that was just too gruesome for me.

Two, I was at my boiling point for being pushed around. Freddy had already gone past my breaking point but I somehow managed to be nice and let him off. Luke was just downright rude and should know better than to "scorn a woman". Steve had it coming from me and from the vampires. Next time someone touched me they are going to see a different side of Lacey Maleficent Jackson.

"Hell hath no fury over a woman scorned," I quoted.


	18. Chapter 18

"You can come up now!" Luke yelled down to me.

You're giving me permission?

I groaned rolling over on the floor. I did manage to sleep but no longer than a few hours. I felt a little out of it as I rose to my feet. Sleeping on the floor was by far the worse place for a power nap.

"You coming or not?" Luke yelled again.

"Shut up kid," I said to myself as I started climbing the stairs.

For a church, the basement seemed very close to hell.

Instead of seeing Luke at the top of the stairs I saw Freddy. He handed me a water bottle for breakfast.

"Ready to go see the band?" he asked watching me guzzle the water down.

It was like my final request before I died. I was going to see the band that might take us to the top but then I would be killed off so he could bask in the limelight. I was just a tool to help Freddy become famous now before my life ended.

"Why are we seeing them now? Can't we wait till we dance to see them?" I asked trying to put off my execution.

"You're so stupid, Lacey," Freddy said going back to his old self. "Stalling for time is no way to become famous."

He doesn't even care that I'll die soon, I thought fighting the water coming to my eyes.

"I'm sorry if I don't see things the way you do so quickly," I snarled. "Fame isn't at the top of my priorities."

"Well then, good thing once I'm famous I'll have a choice at my next dance partner," Freddy said walking out of the church.

A choice because I won't be around anymore, I thought following him.

I just dropped the bottle when I was done. Didn't bother looking for a garbage can since the entire building was a huge trash can.

"Are we getting tailored?" I asked slowly catching up to him.

"Already done, Lacey," Freddy whined.

Of course, I thought. When one wants fame they stay at least ten steps ahead of everyone else on the road to it.

"So, where are these guys?" I asked approaching the car.

"Just outside of Dallas," Freddy answered with a smirk. "No one will come to your rescue when it's not their area code."

I rolled my eyes getting in the car. Freddy really did think of everything that could possibly stall him on his way to victory. He kept me in the dark, literally; made sure no one could get me, planned my death, and had enough time to gloat about it.

I rolled down the window propping my head on my hand. The wind felt nice going through my hair after what seemed like an eternity without it.

I could have just opened the door and ran. Open the door when Freddy made a left turn and hope the car behind me didn't hit me. Smash against the hot concrete, roll out of the road, and manage to survive. The speedometer told me to stay in the car as I glanced over at it.

I sighed nearly defeated. I could run once we got there. Slip out when I was supposed to be getting dressed and head for the hills. Run and never stop until I either died or found a vampire.

I then realized how much life I had outside of Godric's home. I stayed at his house, I ate his food, I enjoyed his company, and I slept in what would have been his bed. I would have to start thinking about my life in a new perspective if he really was dead; somehow I doubted it.

I shook my head. I hate being the damsel in distress.

I glared over at Freddy who took no notice of me.

I'll get out all by myself, I thought smiling. Freddy will never see it coming.

We pulled up to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Freddy parked the car and turned off the engine. We both just… looked at it questioningly.

"This is it?" I asked.

"A warehouse has lots of room for equipment," Freddy said trying to look at it in a positive way.

"Looks like they used to slaughter pigs here," I said looking at the red stain that was on the windows.

"Well, I am a mafia member," Freddy said with a grin.

I rolled my eyed. Figures he'd look at it like that.

"So, when are they supposed to be here?" I asked not seeing ay other cars around.

"They didn't say," Freddy answered still looking at the building.

Another simple question you didn't ask? Fame was more blinding than love for him.

"Why don't you go to the door and fine out," Freddy said.

"You're the one they talked to over the phone, you do it," I snarled.

If I truly was in my last forty-eight hours of my life, I wasn't going to play innocent anymore around Freddy.

Freddy growled before he opened the door and stepped out. He slammed the door behind him and walked over to my side. He opened the door almost ripping it off.

"You're coming with," he said unbuckling me.

"God, you're such a pansy," I said as he pulled me out of the car. "Maybe you should keep the car on in case we need a quick retreat."

"Shut up, vampire whore!" Freddy shouted raising his hand up to hit me.

"I'm still innocent!" I screamed making a fist with my hand.

I aimed high and swung hard. I flinched making contact with something. I followed through with my first ever punch hearing my knuckles crack. I opened my eyes and brought my hand back letting my face flush with color for the moment.

It was embarrassing screaming to the world that I was a virgin but I was far too angry to let that emotion concur what flowed through me.

Freddy was doubled over with one hand bracing against his knee and the other on his jaw. I let a smile tug on my lips as I assumed I managed to hit his face. He slowly looked up at me removing his hand from his face. It was shock that I saw in his eyes; not revenge.

"You hit me," he said adjusting his jaw with his hand.

"If you keep acting like you do," I threatened. "I'll give you a black eye for your fame debut."

I walked away from him still holding my hand in a fist. It was hard to walk away from him in a straight line. My entire body trembled with anger and aggression. Even my clenched fist trembled at my side.

Freddy followed me and stayed a safe distance away as we came to the door. I crossed my arms trying to calm myself down. I leaned up against the building hearing it rattle as I shook beside it. My knees would give out soon if I didn't calm myself down.

Freddy cautiously knocked on the door keeping me in his vision. I scared him good for the moment. But I had no idea how he would act around me when the band was watching. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to hit him again.

I think my knuckles would shatter if I did, I thought.

"I don't hear anything," Freddy said putting his ear against the door.

"Check to see if it's unlocked," I ordered.

He pushed on the door hearing it creek against his weight. It took a few tries, since Freddy wasn't the strongest boy out there, but it opened loudly.

"I see all the camera equipement," Freddy said walking in.

I followed him noticing my body starting to relax a little.

There was a lot of camera equipment. It looked more like a movie set than a warehouse inside. Cameras, speakers, sets, and hanging microphones. In one corner was the band stage with the drum set and a few microphone stands. In the other was a decent amount of hardwood floor, more than likely for Freddy and I, to dance on.

The background for the dance floor portrayed a street corner with a diner and a very old looking car. It was all cardboard cut outs but the art work gave it detention. The diner was at the ground level of what looked like a hotel. A large light up arrow pointed to it and just below that was the old car. Just like the mafia gangs had when they had car racing scenes.

"I like the set," Freddy said walking over to it.

"Where are they?" I asked in a whisper looking around.

Freddy was, of course, more concerned with the stage he was dancing on, but I was worried about the band members. Sure they didn't say when to be here, according to dumb ass over there, but why would they just leave all this expensive equipment without even locking the front door? It was all far too fishy for me.

I looked out the door behind me unable to see any other car besides Freddy's. I didn't hear any cars coming down the road as I stared out into the distance. It truly was abandoned if no one even passed it on their way else where. How long it had been abandoned was a mystery I didn't want to solve.

"I think we should wait outside," I said.

It might look suspicious if they come and see us already inside. One, there was no lock. Two, they didn't know Freddy's face. They might even jump to conclusions that we're stealing things.

Freddy didn't hear me. He wondered over to the camera equipment looking at his reflection in the lens. He ruffled his hair, adjusted his jacket, and practiced winking.

Didn't I punch you just now? And your vanity is already back.

It was sundown now. I looked up at the ceiling thinking they might have installed those big mercury lights; nothing interesting was in my eye sight. The shadows stretched out across the building, and since the windows were splattered, a black-out effect covered the area.

Freddy yelled in the distance. I flinched looking over at him. He was looking down at the ground with wide eyes. I walked over to him hearing his breathing get heavier as I did. He was just staring at a whole r something.

"What is it?" I asked feeling a slight chill come over me.

"It's a trap door," Freddy said pointing.

I looked down at the floor. The band stage was a little elevated from the ground and it indeed had a trap door. A rug covered it before and I guessed Freddy moved it when he practiced his signature strut. The handle was a little rusty but didn't look to worn.

"I don't think we should open it," I said shaking my head.

Freddy shrugged but went to open it. I rolled my eyes and stepped back to give him room. Freddy would have to use his back and legs since he didn't have much upper body strength. His face started to turn red and the door inched up.

"Don't forget to breathe," I said glaring a whole through his forehead.

The door then flew open. Freddy took a few steps back to regain his balance. I glanced over my shoulder making sure no one was watching us. It was still silent outside.

"It's a vampire," Freddy said in a gasp.

I spun my head around seeing Freddy whiter than milk. I walked forward looking down at the now open trap door. There was a face. It was a bit pale and structured. His eyes were closed but he had eyeliner on them. His hair was dark and some came over his face.

"I don't think so," I said. "I don't know of many vampire's that will wear eyeliner."

"Lacey, he's in a band, of course he's gunna wear eyeliner," Freddy said lightly jogging over to me. "It's the new thing for modern male bands."

"Well, if he is part of the band I think you should at least tell him you're not interested in the offer anymore," I said taking my arm away before Freddy could grasp it.

"But he's a vampire," Freddy urged. "He'll eat us."

Laughter came from the open trap door. Freddy jumped for the first time I'd seen. I jump as well but only because Freddy jumped first.

"Oh, God, I'm not a vampire," the voice said.

Freddy and I watched the man climb out of the whole in the ground.

"Prove it!" Freddy shouted.

Was he scared?

"Our band has the reputation for acting as vampires but not actually being them. We sleep during the day, play music at night, and as you've seen, we sleep in the ground," he said watching his band members follow him out. "Or at least, try to."

Freddy seemed to buy it. I wasn't quite convinced but I had nothing against vampire's in the way Freddy did.

"Frederickson Grant?" the male asked. "I think we spoke on the phone a few times."

Freddy's face lit up. I could almost see the golden sparkly money sign in his eyes as he reached out to shake his hand. Whatever accusation of the band being vampire's was washed out of his brain.


	19. Chapter 19

Vampire's or not Freddy seemed to get along nicely with the guys. They shared a common interest, fame, and were both very determined perfectionists. I sat back letting the guys do all the talking.

A few more people showed up latter in the night. A whole camera crew suddenly took their places and waited for the chatting to stop and the recording to start. The band obviously took their work very seriously and more than likely either hired the techies or somehow knew them as friends.

"Hey, we're just gunna warm up a little bit," the leader, Vincent, spoke. "You and you're dance partner should go get changed."

Yes, I haven't been introduced yet.

I took the hint and headed off into the back of the building. Freddy followed me with a but of a bounce in his step.

"Super stoked," he laughed passing me.

Whatever floats your boat dude, I thought.

Amazingly, this old abandoned warehouse had a smaller back room. It had a single mirror and a few lights. More than likely the band's dressing room before going on camera. I let Freddy change first since he beat me to it and seemed more enthused about it than I was.

I still speculated over whether the band was legit enough or not. No questions I had were answered when they spoke to my partner and they still haven't proved they were or weren't vampires.

Freddy emerged from the room with a large grin on his face. He was in the stereotypical mafia uniform; that striped suit with the black hat. Freddy even had his own toy machine gun. His hair was slicked back underneath the hat and, along with the toy gun, was given a fake cigar.

"Feel the part?" I asked as he looked at himself in the mirror again.

"I wish I had a fancy catch phrase but I don't know how they talked back then," he said basically answering yes.

I walked into the small room as Freddy strode to the dance floor. I saw my outfit and nearly fainted from fright. If it looks skimpy on the hanger, chances are it's skanky on you. I sighed and started putting it on knowing I'd regret this night.

Pin up girls were the ones that made it slightly more appropriate for women to show a little more skin. But my outfit was showing more than the dress I wore at the Performing Arts center. I wasn't comfortable showing off my skin, obviously, since I wore mostly sweaters and jeans.

I looked ay myself in the mirror aster I pulled it all on. My confidence sank even lower than before.

"Now I just look like a sophisticated hooker," I sad turning around.

I gasped at the sight. My skirt was far too short for comfort.

Starting from the top it was a halter which gave me great support for a fast dance like the Jive. My short dress was white with a heart shaped neckline reaching low enough to even distract my eye. It had blue ruffles around the hemline on my chest and small red poka-dots beneath that reaching down to my newly cinched waistline. I had a small corset that sat just above my hops giving me a better hourglass shape. Around that, was a big red bow that looked like it belonged in a Macy's catalog. The skirt was short, like I said before. The blue was also hemmed around the skirt making it more flirty I guess. If I bent over in the slightest bit it showed off my dark racy panties. Connected to the panties were the thick straps for pantyhose. The stockings themselves were black but totally sheer. The darkest part and also the top of them sat at my mid thigh a good few inches below the ending of my skirt. To top it off, I had ruby red pumps that matched the poka-sots on the top of this whole outfit.

I twirled around once seeing almost everything I had to offer underneath. The panties, the thick black straps, everything! My face flushed. This was going to be the most embarrassing night of my life. And quite possibly the last full night of my life.

Someone entered the room to do my hair and make-up. It was the first time a male vamped me up for my dance routine. It was a little awkward letting him in my personal space but I was glad when he finished.

He curled most of my hair letting it fall in large waves. The ends mainly curled under and I had a single wave run horizontally though my hair. My make-up was kept simple but he amped up my lips! My eyes were already big and blue but he seemed to tame them down a bit but just enhance them to make me look more innocent than normal.

I'm in a warehouse full of men wearing a very short skirt, I thought. I'm going to die of embarrassment before true death can take me!

I was committed now and there wasn't anywhere to run. I had to go through with this for Freddy; just so that when he's "famous" he'll stop abusing me. If I ran now, I'd get lost or raped in the woods; or both! Freddy had a car so it was best to stay with that good idea.

I walked out of the dressing room keeping my eyes low to the ground. I didn't wan to see their faces when they looked at me. Their curiosity and desire would make my nerves act up leaving me utterly worthless to Freddy; who was fully clothed by the way.

A girl with red lips and a short skirt will turn some heads, I thought standing beside Freddy on the dance floor.

I kept my hands clasped together already noticing how sweaty they were getting. I dug my nails into my skin fighting the nerves that were building up. They swelled inside me screaming at me to put on some damn pants! I wanted to obey the demons within me but I had to sit through this one single stupid night.

"We're gunna play the song once and then after that you guys can… uh… try some dance moves," Vincent said from across the building.

"I was just thinking of trying to remember our last Jive and see if it fits with the music," Freddy whispered in my ear.

He's rushing to fame, I thought glancing up at him. If he wants to drown in it… I won't stop him.

Two hands roughly took my waist and threw me into the air. I let out a slight yelp in fright but then remembered how our Jive started. I managed to land without twisting an ankle with my red pumps on. I threw on a sultry look on my face before I came back to Freddy ready for the second lift.

I braced against his chest as he lifted me up and over his head. I had to make a full flip before I landed and this time my landing wasn't the best. Instead of landing on the palm of the shoe I landed on the heel. It jerked to the side but my other foot landed perfectly.

I spun around on my good foot knowing Freddy went bent down beside me. I extended my leg still spinning and barely hitting Freddy's hat off. I came to a halt as Freddy rose and took his hand nearly running across the dance floor.

The great thing about the Jive was that there wasn't much contact with your partner. Whenever there as though, it usually meant a lift for me.

We held out or "jazz hands" and kicked in unison with large smiles on our faces. We twisted and slid passed each other only inches from hitting one another. I took his open hand and boogied down putting some weight on the newly bruised ankle. We came back up and back flipped away from each other.

Now was the time for the fancy footwork. When Freddy and I first debut this routine, our footwork was what got us in last place because it was so sloppy. I glanced over at Freddy and within the second, we both knew we had to rock this our or walk out now.

We both took one more spin before we kicked up our feet. Our knees bad to be rubber in this part. One leg didn't do all the work either as the other had to stay either stone on the ground or rubber moving in mid air. Our legs only lifted so far off the ground and I had to hit the ground with heel every once in a while or the judges would dock points for "improper height".

Freddy and I came back together for the final lift and the finale. I jumped into his arms with my legs frozen together. He caught me, thankfully, and whorled me around his torso. I closed my eyes tightly as Freddy first sent my legs around his back and then threw my head around following my feet. It was impossible to land back in his arms so my part was to put out my hands and cartwheel back onto my feet.

I opened my eyes seeing my feet on the ground and my head in it's proper place. I had no time to rejoice since our finale was up next. I darted towards Freddy hoping I would gain enough speed with stiletto's on. He reached out for me and I for him. I pushed off the ground and then curved back going underneath Freddy's open legs. This was the hard part, Freddy had to let go of me at the right moment but still have enough thrust to make himself flip forward.

I would hand with my legs slightly apart letting my heels be the friction to make me stop. I looked over seeing Freddy on his feet and I assumed we managed to finish our routine a few seconds before the song ended.

The room was silent. I shot my head down again checking to make sure my skirt was in it's proper place but to also dodge any unwanted looks.

"How do you guys do that?" asked the drummer.

"Did ya get that?" Vincent asked.

A camera man nodded.

"That was awesome!" Vincent shouted running over to us.

"You think that was cool? You should have seen us at the Performing Arts Center!" Freddy shouted sharing his excitement.

There was a pause, "You guys were there when the vampire's attacked?"

I slowly looked up. The drummer had a suspicious look on his face.

"Yeah, luckily nothing bad happened to us," Freddy answered a little cocky.

The drummer thought for a moment before he looked back up at Freddy. Something was a little off as I watched him approach my dance partner. Why should it matter if we were at the arts center?

"Were you there too?" I asked.

"Whoa, she talks," someone said in the room.

"I was…" the drummer answered glancing over at me.

He didn't look familiar by my stand point. But he did have a lot of make-up on or he was just naturally pale. But I didn't think most humans could get that… milky.

"What's your name?" he asked now facing me full on.

Should I tell him? What if it rang a bell; a bad one?

"Lacey," I answered. "And yours?"

"Lacey Jackson," he smiled fiendishly.

"How do you know her?" Freddy asked reaching out to pull me back to him.

"If she is Lacey…" the drummer tailed off turning to Freddy. "Then you must be the one from The Fellowship of the Sun."

Vampire, I thought taking a step back.

The drummer smiled slowly opening his mouth to take out his fangs. His band members stood back in shock. None of them ever took a moment to think a real vampire could join this band of fake vampire's without being noticed.

Freddy smirked.

"This is not the time," I said shaking my head.

"Luckily for you," Freddy said opening his jacket. "I come prepared."

I saw a silver stake emerge from his jacket. I looked back to the drummer seeing him only slightly worried. His smile was still on his lips and his eyes were now looking deep into Freddy's.

Get out, I thought breaking contact with the vampire and looking for the nearest exit.


	20. Chapter 20

Freddy should know a silver stake wouldn't do him much good. It won't kill the vampire only stun it which Steve more than likely told him. Then why didn't he bring a wooden one? The dream of being famous probably went to his head and now he's attracted to shiny objects.

Whatever fate had in store for that boy, there want much I could do for him now. I detested the thought of Freddy dying even after all the things he did to me, but up against a vampire, I was defenseless.

I somehow managed to be the first one to exit the building in a speedy fashion. All the crew members and band members followed my lead. The thing they had that I did was a means of transportation. They all piled into their cars and drove off with more people in them then they're should be legally.

It was dark and I was on the side of the highway running in red pumps. There was no forest or woods nearby; just endless fiends of farming. In a way, it was good, now I didn't have to worry about vampire's sneaking up on me behind a bush. If they came, I'd see them or hear them before they got too close; hopefully.

I glanced behind me seeing the warehouse out of my vision. It was a sad place to die in if that's what Freddy was considered now; deceased. The vampire probably satisfied himself with Freddy's blood but I didn't want to count him out just yet.

Vampire's were twisted magical beings. For all I knew, he could be chasing after the van full of crew members still thirsty after his first appetizer of the night. If I was really lucky, he'd leave me alone once he managed to find me on the open road.

I looked forward squinting to see a little better. There were no city lights in the distance, no road signs to tell me where I was, and no other house in the area to stop and ask for directions. A few farms stood but only half the building still looked intact while the other was falling apart rotting.

Obviously, no one lives out here anymore, I thought walking forward.

I guess I should have been happy. Since Freddy wasn't around to take me back to Steve Newlin, I wouldn't be used as a "sacrifice" anymore. I wouldn't be killed for some mad priest's beliefs and I had a slight chance of making it back to the city.

But once I got there where would I go? Check out Godric's house and have the possibility to see his remains splattered all over the house? I really didn't believe he was dead, but if he wasn't, why hasn't he come for me yet?

I guess I shouldn't expect him to come running whenever it was necessary, I thought hearing my pumps click on the concrete. Maybe Eric gave him the same speech he gave me?

I hope Godric won't be so easily… persuaded, I thought looking down at my feet.

A car engine rumbled from behind me. I slowly turned unable to fully see it in the dark. Why weren't it's headlights on? It slowed as it approached me.

I sighed as he came to a stop a few feet from me.

They better not think I'm a hooker, I thought walking towards the car. Maybe if I tried to act innocent and nice they'd give me a ride to Dallas.

A gun came out the window pointing at me. I stopped in my tracks and slowly put up my hands. The lights flicked on making me flinch from the sudden brightness. A door opened and slammed shut and I heard more than one pair of footsteps ahead of me.

I used my raised hand as a shield from the light trying to see who came out of the car.

"If you're here, where is Freddy?" Steve Newlin asked in a snarl.

"I think he was killed," I answered.

It seemed Steve had a better time finding me than Godric did. My faith in Godric was beginning to fade. Maybe he really was dead.

"You little bitch!" Luke yelled striking me across the face.

The power he had sent me to the hard concrete below. I landed hard on my side and elbow. I had a few scratches on my arm now but I didn't think they were bleeding quite yet. I grasped onto my jaw desperately hoping it didn't break or disconnect.

"If you made me bleed," I spoke reaching into my mouth with two fingers. "The vampire that murdered Freddy, will find us."

"God damnit, Luke, why did you hit her?" Steve asked outraged lowering his gun.

"She could have killed him for all I knew! She says she's a good liar," Luke answered just as angry as Steve.

"I'm bleeding," I whispered.

My elbow had a few drops on it but nothing was flowing very fast. When I landed on the concrete, I scraped my thigh as well as some of the blood was already staining my white skirt. Nothing was throbbing yet and I doubted a vampire could smell this little of blood in the air. I wasn't too worried but someone else was.

"Get her in the car!" Steve yelled now pointing the gun at Luke. "Get her in the fucking car!"

Luke was now trembling in fear as he roughly helped me to my feet. He took a huge fist full of hair from the back of my head almost pulling me to the rear car door. He threw me in head first and slammed the door after he got in. I laid sprawled out in the back seat my head hitting against the opposite door and my legs covering Luke's lap. My torso lay on one of those dreadful stake shooters.

Steve drove off locking the doors and turning off his lights. I tried to sit up right but Luke pushed me back down with one hand.

"If he can't see you, chances are he can't smell you," Luke said keeping one hand on my shoulder.

Your philosophy is totally bogus, I thought annoyed with him touching me. If he's old enough, he can smell be through the doors of this stupid car!

"See anything?" Steve asked frantically.

Luke turned his head and glared out the back window, "Nothing."

"Terrible way to die," Steve breathed shaking his head.

And me being a "sacrifice" is the best way to die? You're such a fucking hypocrite, I thought pushing Luke off of me.

If I was going to die, I was going to take them with me. I took hold of the wooden stake sitting next to me in the shooter. I quickly cut my wrist open before Luke had a chance to take it from me. Luke grabbed the arm with the stake in it while I took the shooter that sat between us. I swung it hard breaking the car door next to me throwing the shooter out the window with my dripping arm.

"What are you doing?" Steve cried looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"He's either going to attack the car and drink us all dry, or he's going to follow my blood trail and kill us at the church," I said kicking out at Luke as he tried to pull me back inside the car.

"Drive faster!" Luke yelled. "The window is broken, I can't roll it back up."

They were both in a state of panic now. Steve's eyes were wide with fear as he tried to concentrate on the road instead of the rear view mirror. Luke gave up trying to ull me back in now that the window was broke, all he did now was stare out the back window looking for the vampire.

Death was creeping up on me faster now. If the vampire didn't find me, I'd die as a "sacrifice" for Steve Newlin's personal enjoyment. If the vampire did find me, I'd die laughing along side Steve and Luke. My guess was that I had less than five hours to live now.

I stuck my head out the window still holding my arm out further. If I was going to die, I'd get one last chance at everything life had to offer me. The wind was a bit cold on my exposed skin but the smell was invigorating. I closed my eyes and took in a few deep breaths smelling the nearby fields, flowers, and a few pine trees.

I opened my eyes looking out to an abandoned farm field where the natural grass was starting to grow back. It sprouted up from the ground in a few patches here and there almost making green poka-dots on a yellow canvas.

I looked forward barely seeing the lights of the city. I looked up from the lights seeing a decently clear sky with more than enough stars to gaze at. I picked out a few constellations and even played connect the dots making a new picture for myself in the sky.

I took the wooden stake and made another cut in my wrist. The one I made before was drying up and I knew vampire's paid more attention to a fresh cut than an old one.

"She's gone mad," Luke said behind me.

Maybe I should go mad, I thought smiling. Just before they kill me, to experience how it feel to be completely free of the mind.

A blur approached the side of the car, "You smell good, darling."

I glanced over seeing the drummer from earlier that night. I smiled wondering if he'd be nice enough to grand a girl's final request.

Luke pulled me back in the car almost screaming in my ear. Steve yelled out too veering to the left trying to hit the vampire off the road. The vampire chuckled and ran faster to be at pace with Steve in the front seat. Steve veered off again missing the vampire as he jumped over the car.

"This is exciting!" I clapped watching the vampire toy with Steve.

If I was going to die in a high speed car chase, hell yeah I'd die happy with the adrenaline rushing through my veins!

"Shut up!" Steve said glaring back at me with disgust.

"Watch where you're driving!" Luke yelled pointing forward.

Steve swerved dodging a head on collision with a thick tree.

"Where'd he go?" Steve asked peering out.

We all looked out the closest window unable to see anything. There was a long pause as we only heard the engine rumble. Nothing else seemed to move but us. I couldn't find the blur that vampire's traveled in.

"Hm," I said getting back in the car. "Guess my blood wasn't good enough for him."

"Vampire's don't just give up," Steve said. "Never when it's an AB negative."

I had a wicked idea in my head as I grasped onto the wooden stake again, "Do you know your blood type, Reverend?"

"There he is!" Luke shouted.

I reached up with the wooden stake in my hand ready to plunge it down into Steve's shoulder. Luke began to reach up to stop be but the car jerked suddenly. I flew into the door and Luke smacked into me from behind. I looked out seeing the black asphalt on the other side of the door for a brief moment. I had to brace myself against the door or I'd fall out of the broken window. Then the car crashed down on it's back heavily denting the roof. Luke was pushed harder into me as he cried out in my ear. The roof was pinching his back making him press harder into me.

"He flipped the car!" Steve cried out when the car came to a stop.

"No shit?" I asked pushing Luke off of me.

I took my face off the grass that came through the window. The car was on it's side and we had to climb up in order to get out. It was a little difficult with the leather seats and pumps but I managed to get out on my own.

Luke had the wooden stake in his hand and Steve had the gun at ready.

"We're only a few blocks from the church," Steve breathed looking for the vampire that just flipped the car. "If we run now, we have a chance at making it."

"I don't know about you," I said placing a hand on my hip. "But I'm kind of tired of running in heels."


	21. Chapter 21

Steve lowered his gun, "Shut up."

The gun fired in his hands. I jumped far to late to dodge any bullet but I didn't feel any pain. I slowly peeked down seeing the bullet hole in the grass instead of my foot. I glared back up at Steve completely unsurprised he'd shot at me.

"Next time you open your mouth, I won't miss," Steve said holding the gun so it was pointing up now.

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot groaning.

"Hey guys?" Luke asked. "Can we get moving?"

A flash zoomed around us pushing the guys farther from me. I looked around seeing Steve up against the totaled car and Luke down on the ground. He came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist hovering his open mouth over my neck.

"I'd kill the man with the stake first," I quickly said pointing down to Luke.

The vampire followed my hand seeing Luke.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he said. "I'll be sure to pay extra special attention to you."

I bolted towards the church then. Steve followed me but almost in slow motion since he glanced back to see if he was following us.

I can't believe I just made a vampire kill someone, I thought building up speed. That's twice in one night.

A bullet shot over my head, "Don't waste your bullets on me!"

"You just offered up Luke as a snack!" Steve shouted shooting at me. "You child of the devil!"

Okay, that's pushing it a little far, I thought turning the corner seeing the church.

I really didn't know why being in the church would be safe. He didn't have to ask to enter. But maybe Steve had the basement overstocked with stake shooters. I shuddered finding those weapons worse than any gun.

My ankle was really starting to bother me now. Ever since I landed wrong during the music video shoot, I've been trying to baby it. But running at full speed because someone is shooting at you and a vampire is after you isn't making it any better. I could still run without limping but it was starting to throb now.

Another bullet passed me closer than the one before.

Do I wait until he's out of ammunition before I enter the church or do I just run in and hope he stops firing at me?

I almost ran into the door trying to stop and pull it open. It was a little heavy and I didn't have much of a pulling force with these particular shoes on. I had the door open and I walked in feeling a slight pain in my thigh.

I collapsed inside dragging myself to the center of the lobby. The pain in my leg was far too much to try and stand on it. If it hurt sitting down it would more than likely kill me standing up. I looked down at my leg seeing a hole and the bullet still in it. The blood was running from it but the bullet stopped most of the flow.

That fucker shot me, I thought frantically.

I poked at the bullet thinking I could get it out. It made a perfect hole in my stockings as I dug my finger into my skin. I grimaced from the pain trying to twist it out. It didn't budge and I gave up trying to move it finding the pain intolerable.

Steve came flying in with the gun still in his hand. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He panted as he leaned up against the door unable to control the state of mind he was in.

I slowly inched away from him. Now that I was almost in point blank range he could kill me instantly if he chose to. I scooted towards the nearest door wanting some space or a

barrier between us.

Steve glanced up and saw me. A grin formed on his face. He pointed the gun down at me slowly taking in his moment of great triumph.

I felt the pain before I heard the noise. He shot me in the shoulder this time. My collar bone had to be either cracked or broken. I winced in the pain trying not to cry out for his amusement. I placed one hand on my shoulder keeping it in place knowing movement would cause more pain. I felt the bullet still inside my skin and had to figure whatever gun Steve was using wasn't a very powerful one if it didn't go through my entire body.

A heard a clicking noise then. Steve was walking closer to me. I looked up from my shoulder seeing him pulling the trigger as he hovered over me.

"You are damn lucky I'm out of ammo," He said tossing the gun aside. "But I didn't want to kill you quickly anyways."

He walked past me opening the doors that I was moving towards, "Now that you've killed off Freddy and Luke, I will take great pleasure in destroying you myself."

I looked back at the door we both came through, "And the vampire?"

"Probably a stale mate," Steve answered. "Luke is smart and knows how to stake a vampire while he's drinking you."

So I really did offer him up as a snack, I thought letting the guilt overflow me. I had no choice though.

Steve came up behind me and took a had full of my hair. He pulled me through the two large doors into the main part of the church. I began to reach up and pull at his fingers but my collar bone didn't permit me to raise my arms. I cried out putting my arms back down again.

Steve pulled me to the front of the room where the cross stood. I was in between the first two rows of benches closest to the small podium where he preached his nonsense. He released me letting me collapse on the cold wood floor.

I gave up all hope, faith, and common sense. If Godric was alive he would have come for me by now. I was bleeding badly, had two bullets in my skin, and I screamed in pain inside myself. If he could tell how I felt he would have remembered what it was like to be human and feel torture again. If he was dead it had been proven, if he was alive he didn't care.

I whimpered letting the first few tears roll down my face. There was no hope for survival tonight. How many times have I cheated death within the past two days? Now it was coming to claim me as it's own. I would accept death for the second time in my life tonight.

"I hoped we would have an audience so I could truly prove to the world how vampire's and humans can not co-exist," Steve said looking down at me from his podium. "I think I'll make a few calls since the night is barely half way over."

An audience to watch my execution? How thoughtful of you, I thought unable to move from my position.

My body shivered. I winced as the movement brought pain to my collar bone and shoulder. I breathed lightly in case the rise and fall of my chest caused unnecessary movement.

"Look how excited they are," Steve said as the doors flew open and a large group of people entered the chapel. "They just couldn't stay away from an invitation to see a fangbanger killed off."

So, I'm not a sacrifice anymore since you just admitted you're killing me, I thought.

Only a few men walked into the room. I assumed they were going to do Steve's "dirty work" if he was too chicken to actually kill me himself.

"Is your wife here?" I asked making one final joke.

Steve looked up at the men, "It's best of Sarah didn't know what I do at night."

He referenced another joke that I made to him earlier. Most of the men snickered quietly.

"Don't worry, Lacey," Steve said to me like he was talking to a child. "I'm sure you'll see someone you love before it's over."

"All of my loved one's are dead," I said letting another wave of tears come down my face.

"Oh, he's not dead, yet," Steve said popping up an eyebrow.

"Just because I'm dying doesn't mean I'm gullible," I shot back. "If he truly was alive he would have made an appearance by now."

"He offered himself to me that night," Steve said hovering over my now. "The vampire came quietly because I promised him you'd live if he took your place."

I still didn't believe him. Not by a long shot, "Godric… is dead."

"I know words are empty to you at this point in time, so I will have action to show you," Steve said looking behind himself.

I heard doors open. I heard chains moving. A bunch of people entered the room from the back entrance with chains in their hands. I couldn't be fooled that easily. The noises stopped but the men suddenly became edgy as the rocked from foot to foot.

"Godric, is dead," I repeated.

"Here, let me help you up," Steve replied.

He took another handful of hair and clutched onto my bad shoulder. I screamed out in pain as he sat me up. I looked to the back of the room seeing nothing that convinced me Godric was alive. A saw a group of people surrounding one person in the middle. There were chains connected to the middle person that the outer circle held onto.

"See?" Steve said with a wicked smile.

"My vision is similar to a bat's Steve Newlin," I said sternly. "If you want me to see any of your lies you'll have to bring me closer."

Steve roughly put me on my feet. He held onto my upper arm and walked me up onto his podium. As I drew closer a few images became clearer. The chains were definitely silver from what I could tell. The man in the middle was short but I was convinced it was an actor.

"This is as close as we go," Steve said stopping me before I took a step down to their level.

The body structure was right. The hair was almost perfect. But something was a little off. Godric would have said something by now.

"You're already going to kill me Steve, so stop mocking me and get it over with," I said launching a spit ball at his face.

Steve wiped away the spit glaring a whole through me as he did.

"Let's see what he has to say," Steve said pointing to the circle of people. "Talk to her, Godric."

"It's not him," I said sternly.

"Lacey," his voice was hoarse.

"He had silver around his neck for a few hours so it might take some time for his vocal cords to grow back," Steve whispered in my ear.

I looked over at "Godric" unable to see his facial expression. I started to walk forward taking a step down from the small stage. Steve reached out and took my arm. I lifted my food leg standing on my bed foot and picked out at him. I made contact with his stomach shoving my heel into him. Steve doubled over and turned to vomit.

"Again, that's what heel are made for," I quoted from the first time I kicked him.

Godric chuckled, "That's why I can't get enough of you, Lacey."

I turned back to Godric and walked forward ignoring the people that surrounded him. His voice sounded perfect to be Godric's but that wasn't enough to fully satisfy me.

"No matter how many times your hurt or nearly killed you always had your trademark sense of humor," Godric said smiling.

The words rang a bell. It was what he said to me before he gave me the keys to his house. No one could look that up or pass it on to the next person to recite it. The truth was hard to handle and Godric was truly standing before me; as alive as vampire's could be.

"Oh God," I breathed feeling my knees become weak beneath me. "I thought you were dead."


	22. Chapter 22

(WARNING: THIS ONE'S A LITTLE MATURE. IT WAS AN IDEA I HAD AND I'M GOING WITH IT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, PLEASE BE KIND AND DON'T REVIEW. THANKS.)

"You will keep your promise, Mr. Newlin," Godric spoke looking behind me.

I was suddenly thrown into the air. I flew through the air for a few moments lingering in gravity. A sharp pain came from my nape as I landed hard on my back. I screamed out feeling my collar bone completely break at my shoulder. I pushed on it lightly thinking if it went back it wouldn't hurt so bad. More tears rushed down my cheeks as the pain only grew.

"Let's get this over with!" Steve shouted.

"Lacey," I heard Godric say my name.

"Hold him down," Steve said glancing over his shoulder at Godric. "He won't like what's coming next."

I was brought up to my knees by a few pairs of hands. The men he called earlier were holding me down as if I were a threat to escape. They positioned me on my knees with my torso bending forward. I knew how short my skirt was and prayed there wasn't anyone behind me getting a "good view". They put my knee shoulder length apart which added to my discomfort.

I felt like he was going to chop my head off the way I was positioned. My head hung over the floor throbbing in pain and if it dropped it would land only a few feet down and have a less chance of rolling away. I shuddered as the image popped into my head. He would kill me like a vampire since he believed I was with one of them.

I looked up seeing Godric on the table with the silver holding him down. The people that circled him stood behind it for precaution. I could hear the silver sizzle on Godric's skin. I could almost smell his flesh burning and resented myself for putting him there.

Godric was a kind person and he didn't deserve any of the trouble I seemed to put him in. I either stirred things up in the house with his vampire followers or I managed to get him in trouble with humans. Something told me I must have been more trouble than I was worth; but he somehow enjoyed my company all the same.

"First, I'm gunna make you angry," Steve said talking back to Godric. "Then, I'm gunna kill you both."

I didn't see a way out of this. I was too broken and bruised to move from the spot they wanted me in. Even the thought of moving caused enough pain for me to handle silently. Godric was obviously not going anywhere as I looked up at him again. The silver was very light weight but it was a weakness all vampire's had and couldn't triumph over.

I heard something snap. I looked over at Steve who turned to face me with one hand in the air. I looked closer seeing a rubber glove over his hand.

What is he going to do with that?

I was expecting something more… deadly at the moment. Like a knife, possibly another gun, maybe a stake, but I never would have guess a rubber glove over his hand. Maybe this is him doing his dirty work without really getting… dirty.

"I just have one small test, Lacey," he said approaching me. "I know your answer but I need to see for myself if it's truthful."

"And what will the consequences be?" I asked still unsure what he was planning to do to me.

"If I believe you passed my test, I'll kill you quickly," Steve said walking away from me. "And if you fail, I'll let you watch Godric die first."

I glanced up at Godric seeing him try to look back down at me. His mouth was open showing his fangs. I knew he was in pain with the silver and I wondered how it would effect him since he hasn't had much blood in a while.

I then thought about all the things Steve could test me on. Everything I ever said to him was the truth even when I cracked a joke at him. What could he possibly test me on?

Two cold fingers pressed lightly against me just barely below my exposed panties. My eyes shot wide as a loud gasp echoed in the church. I squirmed understanding what he meant after it was too late.

The movement caused more pain in my collar bone. I clamped down on my lips keeping in a yelp. I knew if I made any noise Godric would react and I would, again, only make things worse for him.

I stilled myself as his men kept me on my knees slightly bent over. It was for easier access as I realized how I was placed. Steve was testing to see if Godric had taken the most precious thing from me. Seeing if I was truly a "fangbanger" or not.

"So far, so good," Steve said inching upwards. "Now to see if you're a liar."

"Lacey, what's he doing to you?" Godric asked almost breathless sounding.

I couldn't answer him. It was best that he didn't know what was going on. For his own "health" and mine.

Steve slipped inside my panties starting on one side.

I bit down hard on my lips to keep myself from screaming out. I was biting down so hard I could taste the blood in my mouth. My eyes started to water as Steve continued on with his work.

"Lacey, I can smell fresh blood," Godric said. "What's he doing?"

I let out a loud whimper as Steve started to penetrate my walls of defense.

"What's he doing?" Godric yelled. It echoed through the church.

"Don't do this," I begged. "You'll only aggravate him more."

"I haven't… quite found what I'm looking for… yet," Steve said pushing forward. "For all I know, it's not even there anymore."

A wordless noise escaped through my teeth. He was looking for what the doctor's look for in women. That little barrier that breaks after her first time. That's what he was after for his proof.

I uttered a small cry knowing he'd have to travel further in to find it.

"He's violating you," Godric stated. "No!"

Steve snickered mischievously as the first knuckle of his finger entered me.

"Oh, vampire," Steve said finding Godric unworthy to call him by name. "She's just a little girl that's easily replaceable. I'm sure you could find another AB negative virgin."

I watched Godric's body twitch under the silver the bound him. He was trying to break free from it but simply couldn't even with his unparalleled strength. I let a single tear stream down my face feeling completely responsible for his agony.

Why am I such a bad person to him when I don't even try to be?

"I'm sorry… Godric," I said almost in a whisper knowing he heard me. "I never wanted-"

Steve pushing his finger in farther at a much more accelerate rate. I yelped making an echo. I then immediately bit back down on my lips closing my eyes tightly. His second knuckle was now inside searching.

I was so far out of my comfort zone my body was doing things I wasn't accustom to. My breathing became staggered as I tried to get used to the foreign object inside me. I seemed to squeak a little when I inhaled through my nose due to the snot building up.

"She's doing the elevator move on my finger," Steve said loudly with a smile.

What was "the elevator" move?

Godric yelled out in agony. My heart sank as I heard his cries. How could a man so kind and thoughtful put up with all the suffering I caused him?

His finger bent inside me. I gasped feeling a sharp point on one side of my vulnerable walls. His finger began to move then. It scratched my sides slowly and painfully.

"That hurts," I breathed.

"Stop it!" Godric roared. The people standing by him took one large step back.

Steve continued with his motions.

I inhaled letting another tear fall down my cheek, "Ouch."

Godric was now on a noise frenzy. His voice boomed through the church. It bounced off the walls only making it louder. No words came out, only roars of anger, agony, and hate.

The men covered their ears with their hands taking a few more steps away from Godric.

Steve pulled out of me covering his own ears. The men holding me down copied him as I fell to the floor.

"Cut off his head!" Steve screamed over Godric pointing to him.

"No! Godric!" I called his name.

I got to my feet somehow and walked over to him. I ignored the pain the best I could as something caught my attention. A each one of then drew closer to me something pulled them back sending them across the room.

I quickly went back to Godric removing all the silver I found covering his limbs. He sat up unaffected looking me directly in the eye. It frightened me at first to see the look of determination in his soft brown eyes.

"You need my blood," Godric said ripping at his wrist. "And don't you dare refuse it."

"Take mine first," I said pushing my hair aside. "I don't care how I taste, you haven't have any in a long time. And after all that silver, you need it."

Godric really didn't want to argue since there wasn't time for it. He pulled me close still sitting on the table. I wrapped my arms loosely around his torso knowing this time would hurt since he was in a hurry.

Godric gently kissed my neck before he pierced through the skin. It felt different than the other times. He was more aggressive with me and urged more blood to come to the surface. I swallowed hard trying to breathe to keep the blood flowing.

"Godric, hurry!" someone called.

Godric tore himself away. I almost fell back as he recoiled. Godric re-opened his wrist offering it to me. I took in the usual three drops and then swallowed two mouthfuls before I broke away.

Godric moved fast then. I stayed up at the table watching as men flew through the air. Some were drained from our rescuers and others were killed instantly. The chaos was over quickly with only one person remaining.


	23. Chapter 23

Steve Newlin was down on one knee with the rubber glove still on his hand.

As the vampire's stopped to circle him I saw Eric and Isabel. But where was Stan?

Godric appeared in front of Steve blocking his view of me. I looked away knowing if I witnessed the death I believed Godric had in store for him I'd have nightmares for the rest of my life.

"You violated what is rightfully mine," Godric spoke in a deeper voice and I usually heard. "And for that… you can never be forgiven."

Steve was another person I added to my list that I offered to a vampire to kill. What kind of monster am I?

"Lacey," Godric said lightly touching my back.

I turned to face him seeing Eric, Isabel, and Steve missing.

I knew what was on his mind. I knew we eventually had to talk about it. I knew he wanted to take it away from me. What had happened would always torment both him and me, and it was something neither of us would forget. We would both never forget it and Godric would never forgive it.

I was suddenly tapped in his gaze.

I threw my hands up over my eyes, "Please don't glamour me."

"Never," Godric whispered pulling my hands away.

He snaked one hand up behind my head resting it there. The other wrapped around my waist pulling me up against his body. I kept my hands loosely around him.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered resting my forehead on his. "I didn't want to cause you so much pain."

"Lacey," Godric said in a sudden urgency. "There's bullets's in you!"

I glanced down at my collar bone still seeing the bullet lodged into my skin. The one in my thigh was there too. I drank his blood, weren't they supposed to be pushed out on their own.

With one swift movement, Godric's head was down at my chest moving his mouth over the bullet. I felt his teeth gently pull at the bullet and a slight amount of pain as he began to take it out of my skin. He spat the bullet out once he retrieved it.

"Ew," I whispered hearing it click against the floor.

Godric knelt down placing both hands on either side of my upper leg holding me still. He pulled a little at the fabric covering me until he had a clear shot at the bullet. I was used to him going at my neck but this one was a but more awkward for me now that he was suckling on my leg. The bullet came out making another click on the floor.

Godric glanced up at me still holding me, "Does it still hurt?"

I looked down at him. His eyes, there was something different about them. The way he looked at me now was… unfamiliar. When two people shared an intimate connection on the street was where I'd usually see it. The expression was never held in Godric's eyes until now.

The look of love, I thought.

"I'm fine," I breathed.

"You have to tell me everything," Godric whispered standing up. "When we get home."

I nodded. Godric reached out and took my hand in his leading me out of the church. I could tell it was nearly dawn when we exited through the doors. I looked around unable to see a means of transportation. I didn't see Eric or Isabel either.

"Gunna run home?" I asked with a slight smile.

"I don't see the fun in that," Godric said smirking at me.

I thought for a moment. Was he flirting with me now?

"Come on," Godric said picking me up.

I am still dressed like a hooker and now Godric was carrying me in his arms. One hand was behind my knees and the other rested behind my shoulder blades. If anyone saw us, even his vampire allies, I'm sure they'd get the wrong idea.

"Ready?" Godric asked looking up at the sky.

I looked up with him, "What?"

The trees disappeared in my vision and all I could see was the sky. My eyes watered from the speed of the wind. I ducked my head down burying it into Godric's shirt. I clenched my eyes shut from fear of falling and the velocity of the wind. My grip tightened on Godric's shirt and my legs shut close together. I almost had a hard time breathing as the air moved over me.

"Well that was an adventure," Godric said as the wind came to a halt.

I opened my eyes seeing the ground. Godric waited for me to release him before he set me down. My firsts ached from holding onto him so tightly. I put one hand on his shoulder a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

"I didn't know you could fly," I said watching the ground move in circles at my feet.

"There are still quite a few things you don't know about me," Godric answered placing one hand on my waist to steady me.

"As awesome as that was, I don't think we should try it again," I said watching a nearby bush do back flips.

"If that is what you wish," Godric said with a smile.

He helped me up a few stairs and into the living room. I sat down on the sofa now seeing the fireplace do cartwheels. If this was anything like being high, I planned on skipping that part of my life.

"Feeling any better?" Godric asked standing before me.

"I think once I eat something, the fireplace will at least slow down," I answered making Godric chuckle.

He went back into the kitchen leaving me on the sofa. I tried a few different tricks to make the fireplace stop moving. But the only thing that seemed to work made the fireplace cartwheel in the other direction.

Great, I thought hearing Godric behind me.

He placed my meal in front of me. It was huge when it stopped moving. Meats, vegetables, a salad, and even soup! I didn't want to think about when it was I last ate but everything just looked so damn delicious.

"You cook too?" I asked finding something new again.

"Lacey, I'm two thousand years old, men at my age know how to do a lot of things," he answered sitting next to me.

I really didn't care to know why he had all this food in his house when he'd never use it. I dug in eating my food very unlady like. It pleased me when I spilled something on my outfit knowing I'd throw it away in a few minutes.

"It's delicious," I breathed in between bites.

"Good," Godric said pleased with his work.

I probably finished off that meal in record timing. It was just so good I barely remembered to stop to breathe. I sat back in the couch seeing the fireplace start to slow. I smiled knowing my body was going back to normal.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Godric asked licking his lips.

Was he nervous?

I was about to answer, but the sun was peeking through the trees. I glanced back at Godric seeing the sun hit lightly on the back of his neck. It wasn't making any noise yet like it did in the church, but I could see his skin start to redden from irritation.

"Doesn't that hurt?" I asked reaching out to block the sun for him.

He lightly grasped onto my hand, "Let's go downstairs."

"You really want me down there?" I asked getting up with him.

"You've been down there once before," Godric said walking head of me. "But only enter when I am with you."

It was dark, of course, I reached out to feel the walls. Godric was still head of me but I could only see his outline. There were no windows at all in the basement and I assumed it was because it was all underground. I thought about turning on the light but it seemed to rude of me to even think for that.

Godric came to a halt and I nearly ran into him. He turned looking down at me. I smiled up at him wondering if he could see it in the darkness. His hand slowly reached out to me. I jumped slightly when his cold fingers found my cheek. I placed my hand on his letting him trace over my soft skin. I enjoyed the touch of his gentle cold hands on my skin.

"I'm not holding myself back anymore," Godric spoke.

Godric placed his lips swiftly on mine. He wrapped his arms around me making sure I wasn't going anywhere. I snaked my hands up his chest feeling the cold muscles beneath his shirt. The passion he had was overwhelming as he ventured deeper. I felt my feet lift off the ground as I placed my arms over his shoulders.

I pulled back in surprise as I tasted blood on my lips. Godric slowly set me back down as I put my fingers in my mouth. I took them back out seeing the glossy liquid on my fingers in the terrible lightening. Godric took my hand placing my fingers inside his mouth. He cleaned them off for me enjoying the taste of my blood.

I was silent. It was an intimate act of suckling on your lover's fingers. I blushed unable to believe I thought of Godric in that way. But after the action he just performed, maybe it was normal for me to think of him like that. I have, after all, tasted so much of his blood. I pulled my hand back unsure of what to say after such an act.

"I just need to lay down, but I will be listening to your story," Godric said slowly turning from me.

I watched him climb into a hole in the floor. His white shirt was still visible but everything else was hidden. He was in his comfort zone and I was honored he invited me into it.

I took a seat next to the opening and thought back to the night when Freddy first took me from Godric. My blush returned as I thought of Freddy stealing me from… my lover?

I went through the story as elaborate as I could. I described in full detail how I felt at all times. I added a few of my thoughts in too. Godric never said anything. He might have cracked a smile when I mentioned how I kicked out at Steve a few times.

"Everything after that," I said remembering how Steve approached me. "You already know."

"Nothing you said surprised me," Godric said quietly. "I could feel all those emotions the entire time."

What Godric said only surprised me a little. Since I had taken so much so his blood recently, all the facts said he could tell where I was and understand what I was going through. How I reacted to situations and what emotions caused them, he knew my entire story before I even said it.

"What do you think…" I asked slowly unsure if he was allowed to answer it. "What do you think became of the vampire that attacked us?"

Godric was silent for a moment. I almost thought he fell asleep… or "unconscious" if vampire's don't necessarily sleep.

"I've honestly never heard of a vampire being staked when they were drinking," Godric confessed. "But I guess humans are getting smarter when it comes to terminating my kind."

"Do you think he was part of your… area?" I asked.

Freddy did torment me by saying I was "out of Godric's area" so I knew a little more about Godric and his place in the vampire world.

"There are a few more rouge vampire's today and usual," Godric answered. "But since he was out of my area, I can't say for certain."

"Rogue vampires?" I asked in a whisper.

Again, I only knew a few things about Godric and his "area" but the rules and regulations were still a mystery to me. I knew Godric was an important figure in his society but I never fully understood how important. If he was a man of power, known and vital to his community, shouldn't "rogue vampires" be a little more careful being complete scoundrels?

I would be afraid of the authority if I was acting out from the law in such a way, I thought. Even if I was truly immortal, fear would still tame me.


	24. Chapter 24

"Godric?" I called for him quietly thinking he was out cold now.

"Yes?" he answered clearly.

"What's going to happen to Steve?" I asked.

Godric sighed angrily. "Do you really want to know what's in store for that fiend?"

"You're gunna kill him?" I asked my breath caught short.

"What he did to you," Godric spoke clenching his teeth. "Is worthy of death."

"Is it the way it has to be?" I asked.

Freddy and Luke were the two on my list that I offered to a vampire. Both were presumed dead since there was no proof of their survival. I really truly didn't want to add another name to my list. Even a man such as Steve Newlin, who did menacing things to me, didn't especially need to be added to my "hit list" for vampires to hunt and destroy.

"I don't know what other choice I have," Godric admitted with anger still in his voice.

"He won't stop hunting you until he is put to rest," Godric said swiftly sitting up in his hole.

I had the feeling he was looking at me but it was too dark to tell for sure. I glanced back at him through my hair trying to be sneaky about it. The darkness blocked his exasperated look from reaching me.

"I believe you, Godric," I replied using his name gently. "But two people have already died because of me… I don't want there to be more."

I didn't want to fully confess how I felt about the subject. Since Godric was a vampire, I didn't think he'd understand where I was coming from. Life was precious, and since he'd been living so long, I didn't think he looked at life the same way I did… anymore.

"Where is he now?" I asked hugging my legs.

"With Eric in Bon Temps," Godric answered slowly lowering himself back into his hole.

"Where's that?" I asked.

Geography was not my strongest subject.

"Louisiana," Godric spoke.

That's… far away, I thought. What's in Louisiana?

"He won't be gone long," Godric continued. "If he isn't at church on Sunday, I believe a riot will start all over Dallas."

It made logical sense. Even if Dallas was the most friendly place for vampires, The Fellowship of the Sun still had an effect on the lives of humans. "Trouble in paradise" so to speak.

"No more questions," Godric ordered. "Go to bed."

I really was tired, but my anxiety was on high due to the discussion Godric and I had. Too many questions swam through my head and I doubted sleep would be able to overlap them. I was worried whether Steve would return and preach about vengeance to his audience.

He could tell them all that happened, I thought resting my head on my knees. And that would mean more people coming to this house to kill both me and Godric. Maybe it truly was better for him to meet death than live to tell the tale.

I didn't want Godric to suffer through any more agony. For all he's done for me he would be the last person on earth, human or vampire, to deserve anything less than perfect happiness.

"Lacey!" Godric roared.

I jumped back to reality. There was moisture on my face. I reached up feeling the cold liquid make a single river down my cheek.

"Go to bed," Godric persisted. "Before I personally take you."

I rose to my feet quickly as my face flushed with color. I ran up the stairs and out into the sun hoping Godric didn't feel the blood rise to my cheeks. I walked into my room and closed the door silently behind me.

What he said reminded me of so many dreams I've had of him. The majority of them had a bed in the background… and "taking me to bed" just… didn't sound as innocent anymore. All my new slightly dirty thoughts were caused by all the blood I had taken; it was my only reason why.

I chuckled quietly to myself, "Godric wouldn't take me to bed… not after what Steve did to me."

My legs automatically close tightly beneath me. The feeling of him… inside me was still there. The first initial touch. The tender but still menacing push deeper into me. His finger scratching the walls inside me. I hated it… it frightened me. I wanted it to vanish without any trace or mental scar, but I knew it would be with me… forever.

If I feared sex before, I thought. It was most definitely a phobia now.

What would my first time be like? Would I ever want my first time? How would it feel in comparison? Could I even feel it at all after that?

"Who would it be with first of all?" I asked myself out loud. "The only man I could ever trust now is…"

Godric, I thought hearing my heart skip a beat. I did owe him everything. I owed him my life times about six or seven. Every meal, every time I slept, every conversation, every laugh, and every happy moment I had I owed to him.

And yet he barely asks for anything, I thought. Only to remain at his house to keep him… happy?

I'll stay for as long as he wants if it keeps him smiling, I thought my eyes watering.

I walked to the attached bathroom. My heart overflowed with joy as I could finally take off my hooker outfit. I didn't bother taking anything off delicately, if it ripped I laughed out wickedly.

The hot shower felt so good on my sore muscles. A whole night of running and trying to fight against a vampire would do that to you. A whole night of running in heels would tone up any woman's legs. My workout for the month was done.

I slipped into my usual nightwear, a tank and boy-shorts, and drowsily walked out of the bathroom to the bed. I'd sleep good tonight… er… today. I felt slightly like a vampire now, sleeping during the day and up at night.

I barely got in-between the sheets before I passed out. God it felt so good to be out cold! Best feeling ever!

"I don't understand why you're so… tense right now," Godric said slowly moving his mouth over my bare back. "What happened to my shy lovable girl?"

I was breathing rather heavily. Godric wasn't even touching any super sensitive sports and I was somehow aroused. I inhaled deeply as I could feel Godric's fangs teasing the top layer of my skin.

"I'm just so… distracted right now," I admitted. "To be shy and reserved."

I was laying on my stomach. The sheets were down near my waist. Godric was hovering over me. The sensation I felt was beyond anything I'd ever witnessed. His cold lips traced over my skin but his hot breath was caught in-between the icy stronghold. He tormented my bare skin with fire and ice enjoying my reactions.

"Want me to tone it down?" Godric asked moving my hair out of the way as he came up to my neck.

My heart raced in my chest. Godric was so evil to me. He pushed me to my limits and always poked a little further. He seemed amused by my actions and reactions to his passion. All the little noises I made, the way my muscles squirmed underneath his lips, even how I breathed seemed to encourage him.

Godric trailed up my spine with one cold finger. I was pushed over the edge letting out a quiet moan. I covered my mouth with one hand controlling how loud and how long it went. I loved how Godric could send me into ecstasy but I wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"I absolutely hate how you hold yourself back," Godric said playfully snarling into my ear. "Just let go, I give you my solemn oath you'll like it."

"I'm sure I would," I teased glancing over my shoulder to lock eyes with him. "But I'm not ready for that… yet."

Godric looked at me with a smug smile on his face, "You can only tease me so much before I eventually let you have it."

Would Godric take advantage of me just to put me through the experience? No, he wouldn't. He loves me too much… or… would he?

The snowball of confusion was rolling down a hill in my mind only growing bigger with each inch it moved. Godric was very hard to read. Most of the time he was a sophisticated young man that only spoke when it seemed necessary. But recently, he's been morphing into something a bit more… flamboyant.

"I'm not teasing," I responded looking forward. "I'm incapable of such an action of seduction."

Godric laughed lightly sending three fireballs plummeting to my skin.

"You on the other hand," I continued fighting off the noises. "You are a weapon of mass temptation."

Godric placed his lips onto my skin. His icy lips, his hot breath, and his moist tongue made my skin move beneath him. Godric's lips tightened and I heard a different noise that what I was used to. My jaw dropped as I pushed him away.

"Godric!" I smiled with a little shock in my voice. "You're gunna leave a mark!"

I brushed my fingers over my neck. I couldn't feel anything but my face might make the same color if I foud what I was looking for. I glanced back over at Godric who was scrutinizing me with hunger in his eyes.

"Won't you let me leave a small one?" Godric asked. "No one will see it if I place it right."

My eyebrows twitched inward to each other then back out. It was a very suggestive statement. But where would he put it? I wear jeans and long sleeves sweatshirts. He could put it anywhere from the neck down. But ultimately, it was his choice on where it was going to go. If Godric was still a man, with desires like one, he's want to put it somewhere… "special".

"I don't think I want love marks," I said shaking my head with a shy smile. "Not tonight at least."

"You're making me very aggravated with is turning into aggression," Godric explained hovering over me again. "It's only a matter of time now before I take what I want and send your body into erotic ecstasy beneath me."

My eyes shot wide making large saucers on my face. So Godric would take advantage of me… eventually. He wanted me so bad he was willing to ignore his self control. Godric would bypass my pleas and take matters into his own hands.

It was any girls fantasy for a man to "throw her down" but not mine… necessarily. A man doing as he wished to me excited me but a vampire doing as he wished sounded like a lot of pain. Godric was stronger than me, faster than me, and a whole lot of others things. A vampire losing control during the biggest act of love sounded… dangerous; and not in the thrilling kind of way.


	25. Chapter 25

I slept for a very long time; longer than I originally planned. My body was beyond exhaustion and I figured it was recovering from the events that took place.

Something chilly push my hair out of my face. I began to stir groaning with morning grogginess. My body stretched out underneath the bed covers. A few of my leg muscles were still sore as I turned over on my back.

The icy feeling returned. It pressed tenderly down on my cheek.

My eyes fluttered open. It was dark as nighttime returned. I looked over seeing Godric sitting on his bed next to me. He sat patiently looking down at me with kindness in his eyes.

"Having fun watching me sleep?" I asked jokingly.

"You remind me when the first time 'Sleeping Beauty' came out," Godric confessed laughing lightly.

"With hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose," I quoted remembering the Disney version from my childhood.

"Back when I first heard of it, the story was called 'La Belle au bois dormant' meaning 'the beauty asleep in the wood'," Godric explained.

I cracked a smile. I was surprised he remembered something like that. "Useless knowledge" was a human trait and I guess Godric still had that in him.

I sighed happily, "I don't think you woke me up just to reminisce about fairytales."

"Would you like to visit Steve Newlin in Bon Temps, Louisiana?" Godric asked flatly.

"You're asking me if I would like to visit a man that you hate down to the bone?" I asked sitting up in the bed.

"You seemed… concerned about him earlier," Godric answered choosing his words wisely. "So, I'm offering you the chance to see that he is, regrettably, alive."

I thought about my words very carefully, "Does it… bother you that much that he is alive?"

Godric looked at me with an icy glare. My answer was in his eyes.

"If I say yes," I continued looking away. "Will you be this cold when we are there?"

"It will be difficult for me to restrain myself from any torture that I wish to put him through," Godric answered the cold now in his voice. "But if it makes you feel better and quit worrying about him, then I will take you to him."

Godric would always know how I felt. It frustrated him when I thought of Steve Newlin dead because I fed him to Godric. In a way, he offered me a win-win situation. If I went and saw him alive, I would undoubtedly stop worrying. In the end, Godric would ease up too because I have put most of my concerns out of my head.

"If we do leave," Godric said sensing my decision. "We'd have to go now or we'll never make it before sunrise."

"We're only seeing him for one night, right?" I asked.

"I can't be gone long from my duties as a sheriff," Godric said trying to meet my gaze. "Isabel and Stan will take my place for one night."

"Alright," I agreed.

Godric didn't seem to happy with my decision. I knew it would make us both feel better in the end but I don't know if he saw it like I did. I changed into my usual t-shirt, hoodie, and jeans as Godric informed Stan and Isabel.

"How long will it take up to get there?" I asked entering the living room.

"At my speed," Godric answered. "About an hour.

"An hour to get out of Texas and into Louisiana?" I asked shocked.

"Lacey," Godric said popping up his eyebrows. "We're gunna have to fly."

Oh jeez, I thought.

"It's the quickest way I know of," Godric said with a smile tugging on his lips.

I glared at him playfully, "I think you planned this out so we could only get there by flight. Just to torment me."

Godric shrugged innocently. I rolled my eyes playfully as we headed out the front door. We walked to the end of the driveway in silence. I looked up at the night sky seeing a few stars out and started to get a little nervous about flying.

Godric took my hand in his. The cold startled me at first but I was kind of getting used to it.

"Ready?" Godric asked.

"Just where exactly are we going in… Bon Temps?" I asked almost forgetting the name.

"Eric, my prodigy, has a night club called Fangtasia," Godric explained pulling me closer.

"He's keeping Steve Newlin there."

"You let Eric take Steve?" I asked.

I knew Eric and Isabel took him back at the church but I had no idea he'd be moved to Louisiana. And why would they keep him in a nightclub? Wouldn't a jail cell be better?

"Eric seems to like holding people hostage," Godric said honestly. "It's almost like a hobby of his… a strong hobby."

I held back a laugh. Hold someone hostage wasn't something to laugh at. But the fact that Godric called it a "strong" hobby made me smile. I wondered how much fun Eric really had with this… particular captive.

"All set then?" Godric asked.

I nodded.

"Here, take some," Godric said opening up his wrist. "It might help the nausea."

I took a few drops seeing the science behind it logical. I somehow doubted that a few drops would do it but Godric was a decently old vampire so I went with it.

I placed my hand on Godric should and leapt up into his arms. I slowly looked up at the sky knowing I'd fly into it in a few seconds. A whole hour in the air at an alarming speed didn't sound like a fun way to spend the night but I was pretty happy with my decision.

Soon Godric and I can live peacefully, I thought turning my face to see him.

My head nearly smashed into Godric shoulder as he lifted off from the ground. The amount of pressure at the start was nearly impossible to endure as my whole body pushed down out of Godric's arms. It only occurred to me that it was essential for Godric to have superhuman strength just to hold onto me while flying.

I had no clue how Godric could see either. One, we were moving so fast my eyes watered every time I opened them. Two, my hair was more than likely blowing in his face obscuring his vision. It made me feel like I should have tied it in a low pony tail.

Are we even out of Texas yet?

It was loud up there too. The wind was, of course, always moving against us as Godric ripped right through it. Ear plus would have been nice since it's louder than those big ass monster trucks and fireworks. If I went deaf, I was so gunna get some silver.

"Here," Godric announced.

I glanced up at him seeing the earth stand still behind his head. I slowly moved away from him looking around. We landed in a parking lot with more than a few cars in it. The nightclub was noisy when my hearing returned to me.

Godric set me down lightly. He waited until my dizziness went away.

There was sign outside of the nightclub that caught my attention. It was large, it was red, and it did indeed say "Fangtasia".

What a bad vampire joke, I thought rolling my eyes.

"How do you feel?" Godric asked.

"Well, the nightclub isn't doing somersaults," I joked still looking at the building. "So I think I'm okay."

Godric laughed shaking his head. We walked side by side to the door. There was a small line and a few people just hung outside the building. Most of them were dressed a little… different. I tried not to stare at all the exposed skin as we reached the bouncer.

"Godric," the woman greeted.

"Pam," Godric replied nodding.

She, to me, was the slightly older version of Barbie. Long blonde hair that reached down to her shoulder blades, large blue eyes, and a good body to go with it. She more all black with a leather corset on top. So Barbie but with a taste for the dangerous look.

"Is she eighteen or older?" Pam asked looking me over.

"Yes," Godric answered for me.

My birthday wasn't for a few more months but I wasn't going to argue with vampires; ever!

I met Pam's eyes smiling innocently hoping she'd just let me in. Instead, Pam trapped me in her gaze. My shoulders lowered, my fists loosened, and my mouth dropped slightly. I was within her grasp and at her disposal; if she so chose it.

"I know I haven't made this public yet but," Godric said before he snatched Pam's neck in his grip. "Lacey… is mine."

I almost fell backwards as Pam released me so quickly. My eyes fluttered as I came back around.

"Forgive me," Pam pleased. "Godric."

"Godric, I'm fine," I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

He released Pam slowly letting her think about it for a moment.

"Go on in," Pam said stepping aside.

I let Godric lead as I mouthed "sorry" to Pam. Something was really eating away at Godric. He got angry easily now when it came to things dealing with me. He was growing a little bit too protective and it wasn't a good thing anymore.

"Godric she just wanted to see if I was really eighteen or not," I said catching up to him.

"It shouldn't matter," Godric answered sending a chill down my spine. "If you are with me, rules should be bent easily."

The club was rather… crowded. I really wanted to clean my eyes out with bleach after all the exposed skin I saw inside. I knew nightclubs had a thing with clothing but I could now say my eyes lost their virginity.

Godric pushed through a few people walking to the back of the room. I saw Eric sitting on a thrown watching Godric move through the crowd.

"Godric," Eric said with a little surprise. "You came."

Godric only nodded back.

"He's downstairs tied up like a dog," Eric said glancing over to the back room. "There are a few… others down there so be careful."

The hobby was so strong he had to have multiple captives for it to be fun, I thought following Godric.


	26. Chapter 26

Godric opened the door. It swung open hitting the wall making a loud noise. I hward something move down below. He and I exchanged glances before Godric lead the way down.

It was too dark for a vampire basement. The stairs were nicely lit and stable under neath my feet. I looked out seeing chains on the floor as I came to the bottom. There was something hanging from the ceiling with spikes hanging from it.

"What kind of dungeon is this?" I asked hearing my voice quietly echo back to me.

I saw the outline of two human bodies. I squinted seeing one male and one female in the dark. Godric kept moving forward as I stayed back where I was. Something about the underground jail cell didn't quite sit right with me.

I heard the man yelp out in pain. Godric was pulling his hair forcing him to look up.

"It seems Eric has had some time to get to know you," Godric spoke to Steve.

"Piss off, Satan," Steve spat weakly.

Godric glanced up at me. His eyes held great sadness as he smiled at me.

"I really do hate this man," he said his voice shaking.

"You have every right to hate him, Godric," I answered sympathizing.

"People will notice my disappearance," Steve said looking from me to Godric. "And when they do… all hell will break loose."

The plan we had for him still didn't make sense to me. Sure we'd return him in time to make eight o'clock mass, but what about all the lonely nights his wife has to sleep through? Won't she raise an alarm? What will Steve say on Sunday when their's no one listening?

This plan sucks, I thought.

Godric lowered Steve's head until his face hit the hard concrete floor. He slowly rubbed Steve's face back and forth on the floor. Steve made a few annoying noises but Godric wasn't really hurting him. Compared to what Godric wanted to do to Steve, rubbing his face on the floor making small scratch marks was being far too nice.

"Why not let him have it?" I asked.

Godric stopped and looked up at me. He seemed to be in denial that I actually said that.

"No one's looking," I added hearing Steve let out a small cry.

Godric appeared in front of me. He pressed his hands on my back pulling me to him. I reached up and placed my hands on his shoulders. His lips eased over mine with a little agression. His fingertips dug int my back trying to pull me even closer. My body was completely up against his and the heat was quickly rising over the cold.

What brought this on?

Godric realeased me breathing a little heavier.

"What was that all about?" I asked with a smile.

Godric didn't answer as he went back to Steve. Steve let out a loud yelp as Godric knelt down to him. I found it funny how Steve was already frightened when Godric barely touched him yet.

Let fear replace his blood, I thought with a grin.

Godric wrapped a chain around Steve's neck. He kept his arms on either side of the prisoner's head. Steve tried to grasp at the chain but his fingers wouldn't slip in-between his neck and the restraint.

"I'm going to choak you till near death, and then I will let you breathe," Godric whispered into Steve's ear.

"No!" Steve yelled reaching behind hisfel to Godric.

Godric pulled his arms apart putting immense pressure around Steve's neck. He still tried to grab the chains and fee himself but to no avail. His face turned pink-ish within seconds. His veins bulged out in his face and part of his neck that I could see. Soon he turned red as he desperately gasped for air. His eys started to water and push outwards from his sockets.

It was all too much for me. I turned my face away unable to watch his suffer anymore.

"This is nothing compared to what you have done to me and Lacey," Godric said before he relased Steve.

I looked back seeing Steve on the ground gasping for air. He was shaking vigorously as he drew breath. His whole body rose up when he inhaled. His face was still red and I began to wonder if he would either pass out or hyperventilate.

"You… truly are… a monster," Steve said in between breathes.

"I'm not the one that fingered a virgin in a church," Godric replied at Steve's level.

Steve laughed, "Still haven't taken what you believe is rightfully yours, vampire? I thought you would have by now. Must be losing your… touch."

Steve was then in the air bouncing back and forth between Godric and the wall. Steve never touched the wall for any real bodily damage, Godric timed it just right to avoid the wall by centimeters. It was like watching a tennis match in fast forward.

"Godric?" I whispered reaching out to him. I knew better than to touch a vampire in fast forward, but I felt he was gving into his anger.

Godric stopped holding Steve up in the air by the neck.

"I wish I could do more to you with my… touch," Godric said. "But I fear you wouldn't survive it."

"Oh, shut up and just kill me," Steve said between his teeth.

Just then Eric appeared at my side. I jumped startled from his sudden persence.

"Hm, like music," Eric said glacing down at me.

Godric lowered Steve to the ground but still held his neck in his grasp. Godric and Eric only looked at each other especting the other so say something. Godric was the one to speak first but it wasn't in a language I had heard before. The conversation didn't last long, Godric smiled at the end of it.

"Your progeny has grown attached to this human?" Godric asked with a smile.

"She says he likes the way he struggles when, clearly, there is no escape," Eric answered looking from Godric to Steve then back to Godric.

Godric then turned to me, "Anything you wanna add, Lacey?"

I nodded walking forward. Godric held Steve out for me with easy access. I met Steve's eyes once seeing hate and fear mixed perfectly in both. I stepped back and then came forth pretending to kick at a soccer ball. I made direct contact and smiled as Godric let Steve drop to the floor.

"Payback's a bitch," I said listening to Steve whimper at my feet.

Godric laughed, "It apparently is."

I looked up at Eric thinking he would find it funny too. My smile vaporized when I met his gaze. His blue eyes were cold as they stared down at me. My heart breat quickened and I looked him over sizing him up. I remembered the conversation we had a while back, and I remembered how much he didn't like how close I was to Godric. I still had a few more years to live until I had to keep my end of the bargan.

"Something wrong?" Godric asked approaching us.

"Of course not, Godric," Eric answered too quickly.

"Lacey?" Godric asked.

"Nothing," I answered breaking my contact with Eric. "A chill just came over me."

Godric raised an eyebrow as he galced from me to Eric. He suspected something but I didn't think he could tell what it was.

"You should go," Eric spoke looking down at Godric. "Dawn will come soon."

"That depends on Lacey," Godric replied turning to me again. "If she is satisfied."

I kept my eyes away from Eric knowing his icy glare would have an effect on me.

"I'm happy," I answered.

Eric lead the way back upstairs. Godric followed me keeping an eye on Steve was we walked up. The club was silent now. Everyone cleared out maing it easy for us to move to the front door.

Pamm was there waiting for us. She had a scowl on her face as I walked towards her. It seemed Eric's "progeny" didn't like me so much either. It didn't bother me as much ahs it probably would if I lived closer to them.

"Are you sure you'll make it?" Eric asked. "You're not flying by yourself so you'll be a little… slower."

"Your subtle insults are not needed, Eric," Godric stated. "Lacey is actually quite light."

Eric looked me over again raising an eyebrow. His facial expression barely lasted for Godric to scold.

"He will be returned by Sunday?" Godric asked taking my hand and pulling me to his side.

Eric's lip pulled upward in slight irritation, "Yes."

"Good," Godric replied before he turned to me. "Say 'goodbye' Lacey, you probably won't be coming back."

I waved to Eric finidng him unworthy of my words.

I don't think I wanna come back, I thought exiting the nightclub.

"Sorry about him," Godric apologized. "He's very protective."

Something you two have in common, I thought.

"Isn't it a good thing?" I asked picking the nice path.

"It can be… at times," Godric answered looking up at the sky. "He believe's I'm becoming too attached to something that won't last."

Maybe that was what their conversation was about; me.

"Well, he has a valid point," I said in a whisper. "I am breakable, I age, and I'm the desire of every vampire."

Godric spun around. He dug his fingers into my upper arms penetrating through the thick fabric. It was painful as I inhaled sharply trying not to let any sound escape my open mouth.

"Don't say it like that," Godric said. "Please."

"Like what? Desire?" I asked looking from my arms to his eyes. "I know what my blood means to your kind."

I'm like, a perfectly cut diamond, I thought. The lottery. All the things people wanted desperately.


	27. Chapter 27

The flight home went quicker somehow. Maybe the wind wasn't as harsh. I wasn't even dizzy when we landed. Nothing nearby was moving in a way that got my attention.

My mind wondered as we walked to the house in silence. So we went so see Steve, big deal! There was still the fact that he was being released. And the fact that his wife more than likely knew he was missing. It seemed taking him to Bon Temps only made things more… complicated.

Godric opened the door and let me in first. I walked to my bedroom and he to the basement. It was nearly dawn now but something caught my eyes as I walked past the furniture.

Someone was sleeping on the couch. I saw blonde hair that covered most of the face. It was long and her roots really needed to be touched up. She was sprawled out like someone threw her there or she passed out while moving.

"What is Sarah Newlin doing here?" I asked just as Godric entered the basement.

He zoomed back up and stood at my side. We both stared down at her motionless body puzzled. Godric was only gone for one night, who had the nerve to do something like this. I looked closer at Sarah seeing her hands and feet tied together, "Someone doesn't want her to go anywhere fast."

"I'll check on Stan and Isabel," Godric said leaving me the moment after he spoke.

She wasn't hurt from what I could tell. No blood oozing out of her, no bruises, and I assumed no broken bones. She was breathing but very lightly.

Godric and Isabel appeared beside me.

"Where is Stan?" I asked out loud this time.

"Why is she here?" Isabel asked seeing Sarah Newlin.

I walked over to Sarah. I had one more question that had to be answered. I pushed her hair back seeing two small marks on her skin.

"Someone's bitten into her," I said.

"What happened while I was gone?" Godric asked turned to Isabel.

"I don't know," she answered staring at me and Sarah. "I went out to patrol the city at night and Stan… didn't do anything until after I left."

Of course no one thought to watch Stan. He was, obviously, trusted in the nest… until now that is.

"But it's almost morning," I said looking out the window. "He should be here soon, right?"

Sarah made a wordless noise. She was starting to come around.

Godric and Isabel exchanged looks.

"It's hard to say," Isabel answered.

"Well, what are we going to do about her?" I asked seeing Sarah's fingers start to twitch.

"Once the sun comes up, there is nothing we can do," Godric spoke looking out the window now.

"Want me to let her go?" I asked.

Again, Godric and Isabel exchanged glances.

"If she goes… she might appear again or worse," Isabel said.

"I don't know of any other vampire that can enter the house," Godric explained. "It must have been Stan that did this."

"Why can't she go?" I asked unable to see their theories.

"If Stan has taken her blood and given her some in return to heal, he will know where she is," Godric explained.

"Vampire's are very… territorial," Isabel added. "They like to know where their stuff is and when it's been trifle with."

"So, he'll know," I said seeing their point. "He'll know what's happening to her."

It was kind of like Godric and I. He would always know what's happening to me now.

"Godric," Isabel gasped. "You're bleeding."

I cranked my neck looking over my shoulder. Godric was bleeding from his nose.

"What's going on?" I asked getting up.

"He's been up for too long," Isabel answered. "Let's go downstairs, please."

Godric nodded slowly turned to the door.

All the flying in one night probably wore him down. Even if he is older for a vampire he still has his limits.

I watched them walk down the dark stair way to their safe haven. No sunlight would disturb them there. Godric would be able to rest peacefully and hopefully get his mind off a few things as he slept. I knew I wasn't allowed down there without his permission so I was grateful that Isabel went with him.

I closed the door and looked back at Sarah. Her eyes were open now. She was starting to look around and realize she wasn't in her own home.

"How do you feel?" I asked slowly walking over to her. I didn't know how she would respond to see me there, so it was the best idea to approach her slowly.

She glanced down at her bounded hands and feet, "Why am I tied up?"

I stopped when she looked up at me. I saw a little fear but mostly confusion in her eyes.

"I… I really don't know," I answered. "When I came home, you were just… passed out on the couch."

She untied her feet and started to loosen her hands.

"Do you… remember anything from last night?" I asked keeping my distance. You never know what these religious people will do in weird circumstances.

She untied herself and paused. Sarah gradually met my gaze, "Where's my husband?"

Oh fuck, I thought.

"I haven't seen him," I answered.

"What do you mean you haven't seen him? He tried to kill you, again," Sarah said rising from her seat.

So is she surprised or upset? I can't tell at the moment.

"I guess it's a little difficult trying to kill a girl that-"

"Lives, breaths, and eats vampires!" Sarah interrupted slapping me across the face.

The pain was tolerable as I found myself laughing.

"What is so funny?" Sarah asked disgusted.

"That I "eat" vampire's apparently," I answered pushing her back down on the couch. "I don't eat them. I only take what I need to survive."

"By the way," I started as Sarah got back up. "Did you know a vampire sunk their fangs into you?"

"What?" She cried reaching up to her neck.

A smug smile crossed my face when she found the two marks on her neck. She glared across the room at me.

"I didn't do it," I said. "I'm not a vampire."

The windows shattered. I was thrown into the air and out the back window. I landed hard on the grass with shards of glass in my back and side. My blood was no doubt spilling out as I looked up at the house.

Nothing was there for me to see. I slowly rolled over and pushed myself up getting more glass in my skin. I walked back to the house through the damaged window with a large shard o glass in my hand. Sarah was staring at me with wide eyes. Stan stood next to her grinning mischievously.

"If you tried to kill me just now," I said spitting out a little blood onto the grass. "You failed only making me bleed."

"Strong words… when your lover is too weak to protect you," Stan answered licking his lips.

"Nice threat, coming from a vampire with his back to the sun," I spat.

Stan glanced over his shoulder seeing the sun already over the horizon. His bare neck was already starting to smoke and his back was soon to start. He turned back to me realizing he was out of time to truly destroy me with all his strength.

"Now's the time to run," I spoke keeping eye contact with Stan.

Sarah too the hint and bolted out the front door; which was off it's hinges.

"Go down to your hole," I whispered.

Stan walked forward heading towards me rather than the door. He stopped in front of me glaring a hole through my forehead. I waved the glass hard in front of his face letting him know it was there if he did anything. I knew I couldn't kill him with it, but I could still do some damage.

"What makes you think… I'll be welcome down there?" he asked having trouble due to the sun.

"Well, for you, it's either die here and now," I explained poking the shard into his stomach. "Or go down to your hole and talk it out when the sun goes down."

"That's if your still alive when the sun goes down," Stan snickered knocking the shard out of my grasp before he walked away.

I watched him go to the basement. I fell to my knees as he closed the door. I haven't lost a significant amount of blood yet. But keeping the glass in my skin would slow it down. Stan was right though, I had no idea if I was going to make it till dusk.

I took in a deep breath and stood back up heading to the kitchen. No sense bleeding onto the carpet as my feet hit the tile floor. I slowly lowered myself to the cold tile knowing it was better so lay down before I fell down. I looked at my hands seeing little teardrops of blood morning around the shards. I arched my back feeling every piece dig deeper into me.

I knew I wasn't going to die. Bleeding like this for twelve straight hours would not kill me. All I had to do was sit and wait until night came or I passed out from the shock.

It was clear to me now that Stan truly did want me dead. He never liked me even from the beginning. It was probably him who tried to drown me. He was probably connected to what happened at the Performing Arts Center. And now I figured he tried to kill Godric long the way.

"Men with power," I said. "Want more power." 


	28. Chapter 28

A sudden noise from downstairs woke me up. I listened holding my breath to make sure I really heard something.

It was still daylight out but the evening time was approaching. I glanced around me barely seeing any blood on the floor tile. The glass inside my skin was blocking the exit.

The noise came again and this time it didn't stop. I heard things crash against the walls and a few voices yelling out. No words were understood if their were any.

I reached up to the counter top to pull myself up. I flinched as the glass in my back shifted with my skin. It was a tolerable pain but one none the less I wanted to get rid of.

It sounded like the house was being raided. So many things were moving or crashing down stairs it was hard to remember I live with vampires. They weren't trying to be quiet either.

I started walking towards the doorway to the basement. There were a few pieces of glass in my legs and in my rear which made walking harder than usual. My pace was a little slower just in case the faster movement dug the sharp objects into an important muscle.

I walked out of the kitchen and passed the broken window in which I was thrown out of. The uproar downstairs was getting heated now as a few words were understood. They were all angry but I couldn't distinguish Godric from Stan quite yet. For all I knew, they were speaking in the different language they seem to use.

I reached out for the door knob knowing the sun was setting directly behind me. When I opened the door the sunlight would pierce right through them making them even weaker then usual. Weren't vampire's weak when they were up during the day hours?

I pulled the door open feeling a sharp piece of glass push further into my right shoulder. I looked down the sirs seeing the fight in a sudden pause. Stan and Godric were at each others throats with their fangs extended. They both looked up either at me or the sun before they swiftly moved out of the suns rays.

Going down the stairs will be difficult, I thought knowing the shards of glass in my rear would dug deeper into me.

I continued on knowing the pain I was about to be in. The first step was always a dozy and my first step tore at something in my left upper leg. I swallowed hard progressing like I couldn't feel anything my body was going through.

I knew going downstairs was dangerous but I knew I could still be of help. My blood would distract all of them and hopefully give Godric the edge. I had no clue what he would do to Stan, but whatever "edge" he would be given, I wanted it to be enough to kill him.

Stan was exactly like Steve in my head. So determined to get what he wanted that the only way to stop him was to kill him. There would be consequences on both sides but it was a necessary now to destroy the objects that kept putting Godric and I in danger.

It was the first time I noticed I wished death upon someone. It wasn't like me, I had a high tolerance for cruel people, hence why I endured Freddy for so long.

All four men that caused me grief all had a taste for something that I could give to them. I almost handed fame over to Freddy who risked his life for just a sample of it. Salvation was close at hand when Steve tried to kill me, twice, and he still thirsted for it. Getting rid of me meant getting rid of Godric, and Stan knew that all too well for the power he craved.

And all Godric wants is my blood, I thought reaching the end of the stairway. That and eternal happiness.

I saw the battle field from the end of the stairway. Godric and Stan were moving too fast for me to describe their actions. Isabel was trying to help both men seemed to distracted in one another that she got impaled too. It did surprise me how much Stan could stand up to Godric when he was so young compared to him.

Maybe Stan has some silver on him, I thought seeing the only reason.

My hair was resting on my bloody back. I knew some of the liquid was transferred from my back to my hair as I moved. I knew what I had to do to get all their attention.

I could be killed, I thought as the battle field shifted closer to me. I don't give a fuck anymore.

And then, I did something very girly for the first time. I flipped my God damn hair.

I brought my head forward and down knowing a few drops would fly into their faces and catch their attention. I swung my hair around "head banging" a few times to really get the blood moving in the air. I finally pulled my head back up letting my hair fall against my back waiting for the reaction.

All three of them stopped and stared. I saw the shiny red liquid on their faces, the floor, the walls, and the furniture.

Maybe I'm bleeding more than I know, I thought.

There was a long pause as they all just stared. Isabel and Godric had more of a surprised expression on their face. Stan, on the other hand, looked me over like predator does it's prey before it takes the first pounce and bite.

"Now, Isabel!" Godric shouted.

Some silver was tossed to me. I caught it in my hands and looked up. The battle was over.

Stan was facedown on the floor with both Godric and Isabel standing over him. His arms were crossed behind his back and Isabel's heel was digging into his spine.

She's so devious when she want to be, I thought smiling. Any vampire could really.

I looked up at Godric seeing him glaring down at Stan. There were a few marks on his marble skin where I thought the silver could gave come in contact with. There was a large black mark on his neck where Stan might have choked him. Other than that, he seemed only minorly scratched up.

"This is out of my hands now," Godric spoke clasping his hands behind his back. "Not only have you tried, numerous time to kill Lacey, you have also tried… to kill me."

Isabel's lips had a snarl on them.

"It is now my duty, to inform the Magister," Godric continued hearing Stan wail. "Of the hateful acts you have participated in."

"Please, sheriff," Stan pleaded.

Who's the Magister?

"Your cried for mercy will no longer be heard or regarded," Godric said holding a hand out to me. "I have no choice, but to leave you don here, bounded, until the Magsiter either comes to me, or I transport you to him."

I walked forward almost placing the silver in Godric's hand. I hovered over his open palm making sure this is what he really wanted.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Godric asked moving his hand to offer Stan to me.

I looked from Stan to Godric smiling.

He's so sweet to me, I thought.

I wrapped the silver chain around Stan's neck twice before I bounded his arms and legs. I brushed my hands off pleased with my work before I turned to Godric.

"I personally like how he's still face down," Godric said with a smug side smile.

"This can't be legal," Stan spoke.

"Just wait until the Magister comes," Isabel said. "He will show you no mercy over the illegal things you have committed."

Godric's hand hovered over the small of my back. I looked up meeting his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked taking his hand in mine.

"You've lost so much blood," Godric whispered looking me over. "And yet you still stand. How, why?"

"Adrenaline?" I answered just as confused as he was.

"Oh, please," Stan whined at our feet.

Godric lead me over to the opposite side of the stairs asking Isabel to watch Stan. Stan and Isabel were out of our sight but I knew they could still hear us.

"Let's have a look," Godric spoke looking down at my stomach.

I was thrown a bit. I glanced up at him shyly.

"Turn around," he whispered.

I did as I was told moving my hair out of the way. I heard a slight inhale. Godric said something but I didn't understand it.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking over my shoulder at him.

"The glass pierced right through your clothing," Godric started to explain. "And it will be… easier to remove them with your back bare."

My eyes widened in shock. I knew what he meant. And it made sense.

I heard Godric move. I looked over my shoulder again to see his back turned to me.

"Take your time," he spoke gently.

I removed my hoodie finding that to be the easier one mentally and physically. I started to lift up my t-shirt finding more glass shards moved with the shirt than the hoodie. I flinched once as it lifted over my head. A few pieces of glass fell to the floor but not all of them were out… yet.

I double checked over my shoulder seeing Godric still turned to me. I sighed before I reached up behind my back and unclasped my bra. It was by far the most difficult one since the glass pierced through my hoodie and t-shirt to make it to my skin.

I laid out my hoodie and slowly went down face first onto it. I laid out like I was on a massage table exposing the half of my body that Godric wanted at the moment.

"Ready," I said feeling fine.

"Fist I have to get them all out," Godric spoke hovering over me. "And then I'll give you my blood."

I nodded.

The first initial contact startled me. I felt something against my bare back that didn't feel like fingers. Godric was using his teeth to remove all the glass from my back.

"Everything alright?" Godric asked.

"I'm fine," I said swallowing hard.

It was exactly like the dream I had. Godric was hovering over my bare back using his lips and teeth to stimulate me. Now Godric was hovering over my bare back using his teeth to help me. I tried not to think about it as Godric continued but it was definitely impossible.

Godric's teeth were wet and sharp as they moved over my back. I immediately thought of Godric's hot breath and cold lips and he moved over me.

Godric pulled out one piece of glass at a time spitting it out into a dark corner.

I gasped as I hard Godric shift behind me. His hot breath poured onto me as he was now completely over me. He had one hand and one knee on either side of my torso.

His head dipped in to take out the glass tenderly. His scorching breath pounded on my exposed skin. His teeth teased at me for a moment before they went back to work at the glass.

My jaw was dropped the entire time and I prayed he wouldn't realize what he was putting me through.


	29. Chapter 29

Godric laughed, "Feeling alright?"

Shit, he could tell, I thought opening my eyes and slamming my jaw shut.

"Fine," I squeaked.

Damnit!

Godric shook his head looking down at me with kind eyes.

"You should drink," he said offering me his wrist.

I nodded. Drinking his blood seemed to be an everyday kind of thing now.

I was still laying on top of my hoodie completely bare from the waist up. My hair was pushed to the side giving Godric a clear view of my back.

I took in one single gulp and push his hand away. Godric gazed over my back watching the holes close and heal. I saw his hand reach out to touch me. I felt his cold fingers slowly ride down the curve of my back to be beginning of my jeans.

"Fully healed?" I asked actually enjoying his tender touch.

Godric shook his head snapping back to life. He quickly withdrew his hand and looked away from me with wide eyes.

"Yes," he answered.

I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. If Godric could blush, now would be the time.

He turned his back to me giving me some privacy as I got up from the floor. My shirt was completely ruined beyond repair. I threw on my hoodie to cover myself until later. I picked up my t-shirt and bra knowing the best place for them was in the garbage.

I turned back to Godric seeing his back still to me. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso. He seemed a little surprised but reached up to hold my hand in his.

"Are you getting bored of my near death experiences yet?" I joked whispering in his ear.

"I can see them coming now," Godric replied.

"You can?" I asked standing on my tip toes to rest my chin on his shoulder.

"Since you've been taking in so much of my blood, I can hear and feel your heartbeat," Godric explained. "Your heart jumps and speeds up when your in a tough situation."

"So, you listen to my heartbeat… daily?" I asked.

"It's kind of hard not to," Godric answered. "We are… so close… and you've had so much of my blood."

I kissed his cheek and released him, "I don't mind it."

Godric watched me as I headed back around the corner to the stairs. I glared down at Stan making sure he wouldn't reach out and grab my ankle as I passed him. He snarled looking up at me as I passed.

"It's pathetic how he treats her," Stan said out loud.

"It's called love, Stan," Isabel shot back as I headed up the stairs. "A cold hearted man like you wouldn't understand at all."

I walked over to my room seeing the night sky out the broken windows. We were gunna need to repair those before people got too curious. The neighbors might even call the cops.

I shook my head entering my bathroom. I threw the blood stained clothes into the waste basket and started removing my jeans. A shower was definitely called for after all that drama. Even if the glass wasn't in my skin anymore I could still feel it poking at me.

I ran the shower on extra hot letting it steam up the room. My mind was still on the floor in the basement. The things I felt when Godric was just pulling out glass were the same as my dream. His fiery breath on my skin, the icy touch of his fingers, and the teasing his teeth did. I had felt it before in a dream and now it was becoming reality.

I sighed turning off the shower and stepping out.

I am such a fucking school girl!

I exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel seeing a suitcase on my bed. I noticed it was full and zipped shut ready to be transported. I looked around the room expecting someone to be in it; nothing.

I quickly dressed into my usual attire before I went to find Godric. It was quite easy to find him as I stepped out of my bedroom. He stood next to Stan, who was still chained up, staring at the front door.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

"Stan has a court date tonight," Godric answered. "We are all going to the Hotel Carmilla for a night or two."

Isabel passed me from behind with my suit case in hand. I watched her then zoom out putting it into the trunk of the car.

"Only a night or two?" I repeated.

"Yes," Godric answered now looking over at me. "Until the Magister decides Stan's punishment."

Stan growled.

Godric struck him over the head causing Stan to double over, "Silence."

I raised my eyebrows up. Godric had such strength for a man that could be so gentle.

"Lacey, get in the passenger seat of the car," Isabel said appearing in front of me. "Godric is going to sit in back with Stan."

"Alright," I said breaking my gaze from Godric to walk out to the car.

The night was very still when I exited the house. It seemed a little… too quiet.

I entered the car seeing Isabel already in the driver's seat. She glanced over at the front door. I followed her gaze seeing Godric slowly walk Stan out. He was wearing gloves to protect from the silver and Stan looked like a prisoner in shackles.

I could hear Stan's skin burning beneath the silver when he entered the car. A noise that reminded me of Godric burning beneath the silver back at the church.

"Try to escape and I'll have the Magister hunt you down," Godric said taking off the gloves. "And you know how much fun that will be for him."

Isabel smiled as we drove off.

"How far away is this hotel?" I asked.

"It's in Dallas," Isabel answered.

Then why not just run there instead of drive? Probably because we have a convict.

The car ride barely lasted fifteen minutes before I saw the hotel. It was pretty large but I haven't been in many hotels in my life. Why this one, why is it so special?

"The Magister will be waiting for us in the back courtyard," Godric said stepping out of the car.

"Do they know?" Isabel asked.

"Yes, the entire hotel staff knows," Godric answered.

I got out of the car seeing a valet take Isabel's keys. I looked up at the large building again wondering why this hotel was the meeting place for a court appearance.

"Lacey," Godric said holding onto Stan's chains like he was a dog. "I want you to go to the room and wait there for me."

My eyebrows came together and separated, "Okay?"

"Sorry, no humans allowed," Stan chuckled.

Godric jerked on his chain causing him to choke.

"But yes, it is vampire's only," Godric added walking off.

I watched Isabel, Stan, and Godric head to the back of the hotel. I began to wonder if I would ever see Stan again. I wouldn't exactly miss him sneaking up on me for his own amusement.

I walked into the hotel and was immediately recognized.

"Lacey Jackson," a man said approaching me. "Godric sends his apologies once again and asked me to escort you to your room."

"Um, I'm pretty sure I can-"

"Not in this hotel," he said shaking his head.

"And why not?" I asked seeing my luggage in his hands.

"Being an AB negative in a hotel full of vampires is quite possibly the most dangerous time to be alone," he answered.

"You're a vampire?" I asked.

"No, the staff here isn't, our guests that spend the night are," he answered walking towards the elevator.

"Is that why this place is so special?" I asked following him.

"Yes, we are, pretty much, the only vampire friendly hotel in the United States," he said entering the elevator.

So, if being in a house full of vampire's was bad, being in a hotel of vampires was even worse, I thought.

I watched in shock as the elevator passed all the main floors. The number didn't even light up when we came to the correct floor. The doors opened and all I could see was a small space with one large door ahead of me. We weren't on a regular hotel floor.

"Where are we?" I asked as he walked to the door.

"Godric is the sheriff in Dallas," he explained. "So, of course he has his own penthouse suite in the hotel."

My jaw fell as the door opened. It was very luxurious. Stainless steal in the kitchen, a real Persian rug in the living room, countless pieces of art on the walls and standing, a huge master bedroom, and a bathroom big enough to play baseball in.

"Does he ever use it?" I asked more to myself than my escort.

"This is the first time since the Hotel Carmilla has opened," he answered walking back to the door.

"Good evening, sheriff," my escort said.

"What?" I asked looking around for Godric.

Godric appeared in front of me then as the door closed.

"How did he know you were coming before you got here?" I asked looking up at him.

"That's not important, right now you need to come with me," Godric said taking my wrist and pulling me along.

"What? What's going on?" I asked trying to keep up with him.

"The Magister requests your presence in the courtyard," Godric answered coldly.

"You said no humans allowed," I protested trying to take my wrist back.

"Stan made the assumption that I was going to turn you," Godric said picking me up off the ground. "I, of course, said that wasn't the truth and now the Magister wants to address the subject before continuing on with Stan's "boring" court issue."


	30. Chapter 30

(WARNING: ALL I CAN SAY IS THAT I TRIED.)

Stan thinks Godric wants to turn me? We've never talked about it! And I've never thought about it; ever! I always assumed that either Godric would get tired of me, the promise I made to Eric would become a reality, or I'd die before I hit the age twenty.

"Don't be afraid," Godric whispered in my ear as we came outside. "I'm much older than he is, so if he tried anything, I will overpower him."

But if he's the Magister, won't that mean your fighting against the authority?

Godric moved his hand from my wrist to the back of my neck still urging me forward. We rounded the corner and headed to the back of the clearing. I saw a large group of vampires and one man standing apart from them. Everyone who seemed to be the "jury" was standing and the Magister or "judge" had a throne to sit on.

He frightened me at first glance. Deep set eyes, a formal suit, and a shiny bald head.

"So…" he began as Godric halted making me stop too. "This is the little girl that so desperately needs to be a vampire?"

Stan chuckled, "Yeah."

The Magister glared over at Stan silencing him without a word.

"So, what's so special about this one, Godric?" the Magister asked.

I really didn't like his tone. His arrogance was no doubt from all the power he had.

"As I have said before," Godric answered with the same tone of voice. "I have not thought about nor discussed the possibility with Lacey."

"Oh, so this is the human trouble marker in Dallas," the Magister spoke with a wicked grin. "I've heard all about her."

I stiffened in Godric's grasp. What exactly has he heard?

"I do hope you'll realize she's worth too much alive to turn her," the Magister whispered looking directly into Godric's eyes.

"You do know your saying you want me to sell her blood to vampires, right?" Godric asked coyly.

"Oh please, don't insult me," the Magister insisted. "As an AB negative her only purpose around us is to stay alive as a human blood bag."

"So we can all gang up on her and nearly drink her dry night after night?" Godric added.

The Magister rose from his seat and slowly walked forward to us. He had a walking cane in his hand but didn't use it for what it was intended for. It was an accessory to him like a bracelet on a woman.

He stopped in front of me. I kept my eyes low avoiding his gaze in case he too tried to glamour me. He bent down to my level and took his a deep breath with his eyes closed. He moved from either shoulder and ended at the top of my head like he was smelling my perfume or shampoo.

"She truly is a rarity, you know," he said reaching up to touch my hair. "And as for "drinking her dry"… I wouldn't mind sinking my fangs into her."

Godric growled behind me, "It's about time I publicized this."

Godric pulled me closer wrapping one arm around my waist and keeping the other bunched up in my hair.

"Lacey… is mine," he whispered.

Godric then pushed my head down exposing my neck. He let out a loud roar before he bit down into me. It instantly brought tears to my eyes as the excruciating pain in my neck swelled. I let out a quiet but high pitched whimper elbowing him in the ribs in defense. I took in a sharp inhale as my vision started to go in and out or focus.

Godric released me then letting me fall to my hand and knees in front of him, the Magister, and the large crowd. I reached up and felt the hot blood on my skin and the two very deep holes in my neck. I then looked up at the vampires seeing everyone of them with their jaw dropped and fangs out.

"Now," Godric spoke with blood still smeared over his mouth. "Back to the reason why I really came here."

The Magister glanced up from me with his fangs drawn, "Let's have a quick recess to let everybody calm down before we begin again."

"Agreed," Godric responded.

I took my hand away from my neck. I saw my own blood drip off my palm. How much did he take from me?

When I looked back up I was in the penthouse suite again. I was sitting on the couch with Godric knelt down at my side.

"It was all an act," he said with a single blood tear rolling down his cheek. "I had to be a savage around them to prove my dominance."

I looked back at my hand remembering the pain he put me through. I had no words to say. I didn't understand his actions back there.

Godric roughly grabbed my wrist getting my attention, "Please understand, Lacey. I would never put you through that much pain unless it was for a good reason. And please understand that I never want to do that again."

I forgave him. How could I not? I was in love with him.

"It's okay," I said feeling the tears dry up on my face.

I slowly took my hand from him and reach up to my neck again, "You just… bit down so hard I… thought you went all the way through it."

"Let me clean up," Godric said standing.

He removed my hand again and "cleaned up" the mess he made. I laid back on the couch letting my body become limp as he went away at my neck. I tried to breath normally but not only was Godric licking my neck he was kissing it as well. He was teasing me! Even after I believed all the blood was gone his cold lips made a line of butterfly kisses down my neck.

I hated to stop him, but I didn't want someone to find us in this current situation.

"Godric," I breathed rather heavily. "You need to go back before they come looking for you."

He sighed letting his scorching breath descent onto my skin. I was exploding inside but kept it in as I clenched down on my lips.

I almost released it as my eyes went wide, "You're doing that on purpose."

Godric laughed coming into my view, "Of course I am."

This caught me off guard a little bit. Godric actually admitted he was trying to send me over. I knew he was a man but I never thought he'd actually try to make me explode inside so much I had to let it out.

"Listen," he said stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. "I know I hurt you tonight. So I'm going to make it up to you, I promise."

"Okay," I swallowed trying to keep myself in check.

Godric left. I sighed releasing all the tension that built up.

"That man is going to kill me someday," I said realizing my hand was still bloody.

I started walking to the kitchen, "He's either gunna drink me dry or kiss me too hard."

If there was such a thing as "kissing too hard", I thought.

"At any rate, I am totally going to die before I have to keep my end of Eric's bargain," I said washing my hands with way too much soap.

I then realized Godric never offered me some of his blood to recover. He "cleaned up" rather nicely and left without a word. I felt a little weary but nothing too extreme.

"I'll get ready for bed," I thought out loud heading to the bedroom. "By the time he gets back it will be dawn anyways."

I love how I'm nocturnal like him now, I thought sarcastically. But I guess I don't have anything to do during the day now.

I opened my suit case and dug for some sleepwear. I couldn't find my usual tank and boy shorts. Instead, I found a simple nightgown. I was a little confused but I tried it on for a little fun anyways. It went all the way down to my knees and the straps weren't too thin to be completely useless.

"Hm, it's nice," I shrugged.

It's only for one night so I guess I could sleep in something flirty. No one was going to see me in it anyways.

I walked into the bedroom and sat on the end of the bed. I began to let my mind wander as the plasma TV in front of me went ignored. Where does Godric sleep in this hotel? Do they have a huge basement for all the vampires?

Just then, I heard a whoosh come from the living room. My attention snapped back to reality. I glanced over at the door to the bedroom watching it swing open slowly. A smile crossed my face when Godric entered the room.

"So, what was Stan's sentence?" I asked.

Godric was silent as he crossed the room. I cranked my neck to make eye contact when he stopped before me. Godric was looking me over. It re-occurred to me that I was wearing something different than my usual tank with boy shorts.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. At first he kept it slow and innocent but I could feel the aggression behind him as the kiss drew deeper. He placed his hand on either side of me on the bed pushing me back. Godric was forcing me to scoot backwards further onto the bed.

I was on my backside propping myself up with one hand behind me on the bed. Godric made a spot for himself snuggled in between my legs. My free hand cupped his cheek enjoying his signature wintry kiss. Godric propped himself up with one hand as well as the other rose up my back stopping to play with my strap.

I gasped breaking the kiss. I looked deep into his eyes with one question echoing inside my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked hearing my heartbeat race within my chest.

Godric smiled down at me with kind eyes, "Making it up to you."

I wrapped both my arms around Godric letting my body press to his. The topic crossed my mind a few times, but I wasn't sure if I was ready at age seventeen.

"Go slow," I whispered in his ear. "Or… you'll scare me off."

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you unless it was for a good reason," Godric replied stroking my back. "Tonight is a good reason."

A shiver shot up my spine. My first time… would be painful. I knew it would be though.

Godric's lips returned to mine. He slowly lowered me to the bed his hands letting my nightgown gradually rise up on my bare legs.

I was too caught up in Godric's touch to realize what he was doing. My eyes were closed as we started venturing into each other. His moist but cold tongue was a new sensation for me to take in.

My eyes widened and my breath got caught in my throat as I felt a tender push on my sensitive spot. Godric broke the kiss but remained close to my face. He reached up higher and began to pull off my panties little by little. Once the were removed he continued where he left off.

He traced small designs at my entrance making it open and close against my will. My heart started racing again as Godric barely entered with the tip of his finger. He moved his finger in a tender "come here" motion hitting both of the side walls as he did. Godric pushed a little deeper continuing the movement watching me to be sure I was satisfied.

I held in a gasp and instead inhaled quickly through my nose.

Godric pulled out of me and began to pull off his shirt. I watched him toss it to the side grinning down at me. He has so many tattoos! I knew of the one around his neck, but the one on his bicep caught my attention.

Shit, I thought gazing over his toned physique. How have I not seen these guys before?

"I love it when I catch you off guard," Godric whispered in my ear.

His kiss was a little rough this time around. His lips came over mine and immediately demanded an entrance. My breath became short very quickly due to his eagerness.

I then realized that my dress was already at my rib cage. Godric was working it up and off me as he distracted me with his impatient kissing. It eventually made it over my head exposing my entire body to Godric lingering gaze.

I tried not to be shy and cover myself up. But meeting Godric's gaze would have frightened me off.

Godric cupped my cheek in his hand, "Don't ever be ashamed of your body. Never around me. Because I love it."

I heard Godric pull off his pants and what belonged underneath them in one swift movement. My eyes opened slowly and my gaze found what Godric was really made of. I shot back up meeting his eyes knowing all to well a blush was rising to my cheeks.

Godric's mouth was all over me then. He started at my neck and moved down over my collar bone. The tempting war between hot and cold was using me as it's battlefield. His breath came down on me in swift groups and the cold eased over the heat and my bare skin. The cold didn't last nearly as long as I would have liked before the blazing hot fire returned to make my toes curl.

"I'll stop teasing now," Godric whispered with a smile on his face.

My heart stopped short as I felt him beckon at my entrance. My legs widened without my order giving Godric more room. I could feel something pulsate down at my tender spot. I didn't know if it was me or him but the feeling only grew.

"Don't let the pain distract you from the pleasure," Godric spoke driving into me further.

I don't know if he'll fit, I thought finding my hands up against Godric's bare chest.

It was a tight fit and the pulsating was now at a full throbbing. It stung and I flinched when Godric started a steady pace. I tried to move with him but as I did the stinging grew stronger and then backed off only repeating itself.

I looked up at Godric seeing his fangs peeking out of his full lips. He said to ignore the pain and that's what I would intend to do. Godric came down to me easing his mouth onto mine. He was gentle knowing there were two very sharp objects in his mouth.

After a short while, I could feel… something start to build up inside me. The feeling swelled over the pain making me feel completely aroused.

Aroused? Is that what I am right now?

Godric pulled away smiling down at me, "I can feel what you feel. And I know your close."

The pace quickened in between my legs making the feeling double in size. My breath was getting heavier than it was before. My heart was barely being contained inside my chest. The heat of my body reached a new level.

I was teetering over the edge and swiftly brought one hand up to my mouth preparing for my release. Godric pulled my hand away bracing it against the bed at head level. I reached up with my last free hand but Godric did the same with that one.

"Don't fight the noises," Godric pleased. "It's part of love making."

"No, Godric, please!" I cried out.

I struggled against his might knowing I wouldn't succeed. The noises would be too embarrassing for me to hear. I wouldn't be able to relive this moment in my head without humiliating myself all over again.

My body trembled in ecstasy as I over flowed with emotion. I turned my head to the side hoping to muffle it a little in the sheets. Godric leaned down and kissed my exposed neck as I screamed out in pleasure.

The moment ended as I turned to look up at Godric. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I felt an intense red flush over my cheeks.

(AGAIN, IT'S HARD TO WRITE ABOUT SOMETHING YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO EXPERIENCE IN. IF YOU ARE GOING TO RATE, PLEASE, BE NICE.)


	31. Chapter 31

It was very dark when I opened my eyes. I sighed feeling a little fatigued from the night before. I rolled over finding someone's arm across my waist.

I jumped startled to find someone in bed with me. I pushed off the arm and nearly sprang from the bed.

"Whoa, hold on Lacey, it's just me," Godric laughed.

My eyes went wide. I glanced down at the clocking finding it to be well into the day time.

"Why are you still up here?" I asked shocked. "Shouldn't you be in the basement?"

Godric smiled pulling me back in bed, "Here at the hotel they have these really thick window shutters. Closing them off lets us wander around during the daytime without worrying about the sun."

I looked around at the windows. I could barely tell there were windows in the room due to the darkness. But yes, there was something covering them and I couldn't see a speck of sunlight through them.

I flinched sitting back down next to him.

"What's wrong?" Godric asked.

"I'm just… sore…" I admitted feeling a light blush come to my cheeks.

"I guess a first time will do that to you," Godric answered rubbing my bare back.

A short pause came before he spoke again, "Was it… too much?"

I shook my head, "I thought you were gentle beyond belief."

"As long as you're alright with it," Godric said kissing my forehead.

I smiled but something in my stomached turned.

"I'll be right back," I said tearing myself away from him once more.

I headed to the bathroom trying to walk straight and up right. My stomach wasn't agreeing with me at the moment. I closed the bathroom door silently behind me before I busted towards the toilet.

I hovered over the opening breathing heavier. The noise I made was not normal. I seemed to wheeze now instead of breathe. My stomached recoiled back into my spine when I exhaled. The wheezing grew louder before it came to a stop.

I coughed rather severely into the bowl in front of me. I closed my eyes due to the power my couch had. Some sweat formed on my face as my heart rate turned back to normal and my breathing returned. I looked into the bowl and gasped almost making myself cough.

A red very glossy liquid slowly sank to the bottom in the water. I stared at it for a few minutes before I reached inside my mouth with two fingers to find more. Some remains were on the tips of my fingers as I brought them out seeing the same color.

I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. I pulled on a fluffy robe thinking about what just happened.

I did have my first time last night, I thought hovering over the doorknob to the bedroom. It's nothing; just a small side effect.

I reentered the bedroom and returned to Godric's side. I caught a glimpse of another tattoo he had on his back. It was long and serpent like.

How have I not seem these before?

"Feeling alright?" Godric asked.

I thought for a moment. Was coughing up blood normal after sex? I nodded quickly hoping he'd buy it.

"You never did tell me…" I started after a break. "What Stan's sentence was."

Godric sighed, "The Magister decided to be nice last night."

"Meaning…?" I asked wishing he'd continue.

"Stan is to be locked up in a silver jail cell for about one hundred years," Godric started. "After that, the Magister will decide whether or not his fangs will be removed."

"Why do that?" I asked knowing how important a vampire's fangs were.

"Well, after he confessed drinking from Sarah Newlin, the Magister found that useful that he could track her down at any given moment, so instead of death or banishment, he's just locked up until he's needed to find her."

"Why is she so important?" I asked.

"Wherever Sarah is Steve will be new by," Godric explained. "If Steve goes missing to start an army, he'll bring his wife, so we'll find him and catch him in the act."

"But he didn't say anything about making an army," I thought out loud.

"Steve isn't the type of man to give up because he knows he's overpowered," Godric said placing am arm over my shoulders. "He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"Not even death scares him anymore," I added.

A cold hand tilted my head up. I gazed into Godric's eyes seeing remorse and regret. He tenderly placed his lips onto mine as if asking permission first. I leaned up into him returning the kiss. It seemed sad at first like he was apologizing for something. It deepened then making my previous thoughts vanish.

"Try not to think about it," Godric said as I gradually opened my eyes.

I sighed trying to relieve some of the stress that was built up. But there was far too much to think about. Steve Newlin was returning to civilization soon. Eric's jealousy of me and Godric was only growing day by day. Stan was out for the moment but the Magister still saw some potential in him. And now Godric and I…

The attachment between us was growing. I doubted last night was the peek of our relationship. I had no idea what Godric could or still wanted to do to me.

"What happened just now?" Godric asked. "In the bathroom."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. What was that? I had no clue.

"I guess… it was a little… rough," I admitted thinking that was my problem.

Godric's body went limp with guilt then came back together, "I just wanted you to be satisfied."

"I would have been satisfied with anything… I had nothing to wait for or expect," I said smiling up at him. "Don't blame yourself… I'm small in stature anyways."

"After all you've been through," Godric said stroking my cheek. "You still find a way to smile. How? Why?"

I thought for a moment. Why do I smile in the face of all the things I've been through.

I shrugged finding my answer, "It's just who I am. I can't explain it any better than that."

Godric swallowed hard. He brought his hands down forming them into fists..

"Did I say something?" I asked placing a hand over his.

"You're a good person, Lacey," Godric whispered. I almost didn't catch it his voice was so quiet.

"Come on!" I said jumping in front of him on my knees. "Enough of this heavy stuff."

My stomach turned again. It made a loud noise this time.

Godric laughed, "Hungry?"

I nodded biting down on my lower lip from the pain in my torso.

Godric shook his head, "Let's go feed you."

He slipped on some pants before he started walking towards the kitchen.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Bacon and eggs, dear!" I shouted keeping it easy.

I bolted again for the bathroom as the door closed behind me. I didn't make it to the toilet and instead hit the mirror. Blood shot out of my mouth at an accelerated rate. It splattered onto the mirror reminding me of old school horror films.

My body trembled as I looked at the blood in horror. There was so much of it. Black and white flashbacks zoomed through my head. Back to the basement of that stupid church. I practically swam in my own blood that night. And now it was splattered up on the mirror for all to see.

"Clean it up," I whispered to myself.

I unrolled at least half of the toilet paper finding it first before anything else. I wet down the paper and started cleaning away at the mirror. It only smeared and ran down the reflective window. I grabbed the dry ones now and cleaned away.

"Lacey!" Godric shouted entering the bathroom.

Shit!

His eyes widened. The mirror wasn't all the way done. I missed a large portion of it that was out of my reach. Godric's head slowly moved to face me his eyes making contact last as he found it hard to look away from the mirror.

"Is that what happened?" he asked looking at the paper in my hands.

"It's nothing," I said getting on top of the sink to reach the rest.

Godric pulled me back down, "That doesn't look lime nothing to me."

"It's nothing," I said a little more fiercely.

"Lacey, there's blood on your teeth," Godric said his jaw dropping.

"It's nothing!" I screamed.

My body shook to barely to try and reach the rest of the blood. I stayed in front of Godric trembling down to the bone. I stared at his bare feet unable to meet his gaze. I knew he was concerned but I didn't want to see it. It would break my heart if I saw how I was breaking his.

The wheezing came back. It started off quiet but grew as my breathing became heavier. The couching started again. I placed the paper in front of my mouth catching a little blood each time I exhaled or couched. I eventually went down on one knee finding it hard to stand without swaying.

I hovered over the toilet bowl again on my hands and knees. The water reddened each time my stomach recoiled in on itself. My eyes were watering as I watched my body reject my own blood. My lungs burned near the ending

"Lacey…" Godric spoke with severe sadness in his voice. "You're dying."

My stomach jumped back one last time as my final wheeze escaped my clenched lips.


	32. Chapter 32

I sat waiting with Godric. I was in that stupid medical dress. The doctor was back checking all the tests he put me though. Godric was very impatient.

He sat with his arms crossed and one foot tapping far too fast to be human on the floor. Godric only stared at the door waiting for the doctor to come through with the results.

"I hate how long he's taking," Godric said aggravated.

The blood he gave me didn't work earlier. After I was done wheezing at the toilet he opened up his wrist for me. The moment his blood touched my lips, my stomach recoiled again and I coughed up more. Godric was shocked that a human rejected his blood. That's when I said for us to go to a doctor.

My lungs were still inflamed as I sat there. My stomach wasn't much happier either since it was empty. They pumped my stomach as one of the tests to see what I had been eating.

He entered the room then. His face was still buried in the results as he read them. He sat at his desk in front of a computer screen. I waited patiently for him while Godric sat at the edge of his seat ready to attack.

The doctor sighed, "Yes, she is dying."

My heart sank. So I truly was going to die before I could meet Eric's bargain.

"You can't be serious," Godric whispered harshly.

"Do you really want to know how serious I am?" he asked making eye contact.

Godric was silent… waiting.

"She has a form of tuberculosis," he said glancing over at me. "But it's not the normal kind."

"Which kind is it then?" Godric asked through his teeth.

His fangs weren't out yet, but I did fear for the doctor's life.

"Her kidney's can't filter properly, because they are overflowing with your blood," the doctor said looking directly into Godric's eyes.

"Overflowing?" I asked.

The doctor glanced up at me then back to Godric, "You've given her so much of your blood that her body doesn't know what to do with it anymore."

My eyebrows came together. What?

"How often do you give her your blood? And how much of it?" he asked.

"Whenever she needs it to survive at any amount necessary," Godric breathed.

The doctor nodded, "That's you're problem. You've given her too much."

"How is that possible? I'm not the only one that drinks vampire blood out there," I said.

"Yes," he said. "But his blood is much older than most vampires out there. The older the blood the harder it is for the human body to digest. You're kidney's used to know how to filter the thick vampire blood but now since they're overflowing they can't perform anymore."

"So, what's it doing in my lungs?" I asked.

"Because it has no where else to go," he answered. "Your kidney's are full of it, you're liver is almost done, so it moved to your lungs to fill up."

"Is this… common?" I asked.

"I've seen one other like it," he answered. "But not as severe as yours."

"So, we do a kidney and liver transplant, no big deal," I said looking over at Godric.

"Let me repeat myself, you have vampire blood oozing out of your vital organs, a transplant is impossible due to the amount of access blood," he said looking at his paper work.

"The vampire blood surrounding them won't let me cut into them, I've tried before, the blood acts as a barrier inside and that's how you heal so quickly. If I did try to cut them, I'd be cutting through them for the rest of my life trying to break it off," he explained running his hands through his hair.

"How much time does she have?" Godric asked.

"At this rate… a month to a month and a half," he said closing the file.

"To live?" I asked shocked.

"Is there any way to prolong it?" Godric asked.

"Don't give her any more blood, obviously. And try to keep her heart rate calm," he answered. "Accelerated heart rate means breathing harder which leads to the coughing."

"So that's it then?" I asked. "I die in a month and a half."

"What if I turned her?" Godric asked plainly.

"Godric!" I exclaimed. How could he even bring up the subject?

The doctor sighed, "I really don't know what that would do to her. Either it would clean her out or it would stay the same as she lived as a vampire; forever coughing up blood."

"Godric," I started easy. "The Magister practically forbade you from turning me. Even the thought of it-"

"I am much older than he is. I could pick off his limbs for sport if he tried to stop me from doing as I wished," Godric interrupted.

"Anything else?" the doctor asked.

"Is there anything she can take to stop the inflammation of her lungs?" Godric asked.

"You really want her taking pills with vampire blood running through her?" the doctor asked. "With her petite frame, I would barely suggest letting her eat anything."

So, if I did try to eat something, my liver and kidneys would have an even harder time digesting the blood with food to work on.

Words wouldn't come out I was so shocked.

Godric looked from the doctor to me. His gaze was blank but I could see the blood watering up his eyes. He truly was attached to me…

The doctor left us in peace. I changed back into my usual attire. Godric was silent as we walked out. The blood was still just about to flow over his eyelid as we exited the building.

He grove us home that way. Just staring into the distance with a small line of red outlining his lower eyelid. He was very silent. He didn't sigh breathe, and even his clothes didn't make a noise. I wanted to say something but I knew it would only send him over the edge of emotion if I did.

We pulled into the driveway. Godric turned off the engine sitting in the silence. I got out of the car slowly in case he wanted to say something. I closed the door on him and walked up to the house. I turned back to see him with the same expression on his face before I reached for the door knob.

"What did you do to him?" a voice asked me.

I yelped out as my powerful visitor pushed me against the house stabilizing me.

"Nothing," I whimpered letting a single tear roll down my face.

"I don't believe you," Eric said through his fangs. "Tell me!"

My heart rate was up. My breathing was heavy. I coughed out letting the blood squirt in his face. He released me.

"Perfect," Eric said sternly cleaning off his face. "You're dying."

"He's just… concerned," I said cranking my neck to see him.

"You think that's concern?" Eric asked angrily forcing me to look at the car. "He's in shock for the first time in over two thousand years! Hell, I even attacked you and he didn't even get out of his car to tell me to back off!"

"I'm sorry, Eric," I said covering my face with my hands.

He released me letting me hunch over, "Words won't fix this."

"There's nothing I can do," I said glancing back up. "Even the doctor said I was going to die very soon now."

"And when you die, he'll die," Eric said walking up to my side. "So you'd better find a way to cure yourself or I'll turn you into a vampire myself."

"And what about our earlier deal?" I asked sobbing.

"As long as you are my progeny I can choose to kill you off whenever I feel that Godric has tired of you," Eric answered looking down at me. "Congratulations, you just bought yourself three hundred more years of time."

"What if I don't wanna be a vampire?" I asked as Eric turned from me.

"Well, you don't have much of a choice now do you?" he asked.

"What? How do I not-"

"I can feel his agony!" Eric yelled out. "He plans to turn you before this… sickness claims you. Whether or not he goes through with it is a mystery to me. If he chooses not to, it's my job now to do it myself to keep him happy for a few hundred more years."

I was drowning in my tears now.

"Then, when he's grown tired of you, which he will, I'll release you from my grasp as your maker and then I'll kill you," Eric explained in detail. "Killing off his attachment and returning him to the Godric he deserves to be."

Death was in all three corners of my life. Live as a human and die from the vampire blood within me. Be turned into a vampire by Eric and be killed off within the first few hundred years of my new life. Be turned into a vampire by Godric and have the possibility of continuing to cough up blood until I could no longer take the pain.

"When will your jealousy end?" I asked. "Why do you hate me for being with Godric?"

I made Godric happy from what I thought. I made him laugh which was a form of happiness, right? Godric did enjoy my company and not just for my blood anymore. Now he wanted me as a whole. Even in his current state of shock all he wanted was for me to live.

It seemed the closer I came to Godric the closer I came to death. He was the reason why I was in my current state but I did not blame him for it; neither of us knew. The more Godric wanted me the more Eric hated me. It seemed that last night was the biggest step in both directions. Loved by one and hated by the other. The world to one the envy of another.

"When your six feet under or staked through the heart," Eric said walking away. "I hate you because you have replaced me."

I saw no end to my misery. Yet still I stayed with Godric. I had nothing outside of Godric. No home, no family, no happiness. If I ever parted from him my life would be the definition of agony. And I would not live long enough to even sample it.

Correction, death is in four corners.

Bit I was confident that somehow, everything would work out… eventually.


	33. Chapter 33

I felt like a vegetable. Unable to move or even think. All I could do was lay someone where and keep my heart rate steady. I had to stay elevated so laying down was a bad choice.

"I've never heard of vampire blood doing this," Isabel said sitting next to me keeping me company.

I sighed, "Me neither."

"It's almost dawn," Isabel said looking out the window.

I swallowed hard. Godric was still in the driver's seat of the car.

"I know," I answered.

"Eric hasn't returned to Louisiana yet," Isabel continued.

"Go figure," I replied popping up an eyebrow.

Isabel glanced over at me, "Two word answers?"

"Talking means I have to breathe. Breathing means I accelerate my heart rate. A fast rate means I'll cough. Coughing leads to wheezing which leads to blood," I said slowly to keep myself calm.

"So this is how your going to spend your last month? On the fucking couch?" Isabel asked.

"Either that or cut my time in half running around," I answered.

I placed a smile on my face, "Izzy… there's nothing I can do."

"Become one of us," she said.

I gasped as a flash back of Eric's death promises flared through my head. I coughed getting a small squirt of blood in my open hand.

"Even if I did become one of you, and I was healed, Godric couldn't drink fro me then," I said staring at the blood. "I'd be released that much quicker."

(OKAY, FROM WHAT I'VE SEEN, VAMPIRES ON TRUEBLOOD CAN'T DRINK FROM EACH OTHER OR I HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET. FEEL FREE TO YELL AT ME IF THIS IS FALSE.)

"Godric isn't the type of person to give up on a relationship so easily like humans do," Isabel said taking my hand in hers.

"Izzy… the divorce rate is at fifty percent… what makes you think we'll make it to our two hundred year anniversary as a couple?" I asked.

"Godric isn't like humans," Isabel said glancing down at the blood then back up at me.

"Help your self," I said. "And everyone that is a vampire keeps telling me that Godric is acting more human the more I'm around him."

Isabel licked the palm of my hand removing the blood from my sight.

"If I'm going to die in a month and a half I might as well make myself useful as an expiring blood bag," I said offering my wrist to her.

She pushed it out of her way and slapped me across the face with the same hand in the same motion. It didn't hurt as much as I was used to but I stung like a bee.

I rubbed my face looking over at Isabel. She wasn't the happiest camper at the moment.

"You still think that's all you are to us?" Isabel asked.

"To your kind at least," I answered. "Only a select few of you treat me relatively close to what I am."

She just stared a hole into me.

"I know I'm rare," I continued. "I know my blood is sought after nightly. It's like an orgasm in your mouth to vampires."

She was silent for a moment, "It's just… sad to think about. After all this time you've spent with Godric… and you still only think of yourself as his personal snack bar."

The words Isabel said hit me hard. It was the truth. After everything Godric and I had been through… even the sex… I was still just his amusement park with blood instead of beer.

Her eyes met mine, "He sees you for more than that… and I wish you could see it and feel it."

Maybe Godric and I were in love but it was only half full. His actions towards me were hollow. His eyes were filled with sadness. His touch was cold and remorseful. His kisses tasted like guilt. When we made love… I felt regret.

Godric knew he was only digging me deeper and deeper into an inescapable hole. Maybe he thought I was strong enough to live in that hole. Or maybe he just wanted me there so he knew where I was.

"I feel it, Izzy, believe me," I said feeling my eyes start to water. "I do."

I looked out the window seeing Eric talking to Godric through the driver's side window. Godric was talking but nothing else moved. He didn't even blink.

Maybe we were going through the same emotions together. I knew he felt how I felt and maybe he was thinking about it too. Maybe instead of acting on our love we should… talk about it.

"The connection between you and Godric is strong," Isabel said. "Don't let the power of it overwhelm you."

"Lacey," Godric breathed at the doorway.

Eric stood brooding over him. His arms were crossed and his glare made shivers run up my spine.

"You're scaring her… again," Godric said taking one quick glance at Eric before he came over to me.

"I'll come back later to frighten her some more," Eric said taking his leave.

Isabel left the room quietly. Godric sat next to me.

"He told me everything," Godric said looking dead ahead at the fireplace.

"Everything?" I questioned.

He nodded.

"He cares for you deeply, Godric," I said. "But in the end… he and I want the same thing… your happiness."

Godric stiffened, "And what if my happiness causes you pain? What if it means killing you so you can live with me forever?"

I sighed coughing slightly at the end, "A vampire that wheezes out blood sounds entertaining."

Godric turned to stare at me. His eyebrows were crashing together. My remark was obviously not funny.

"Well, it does mean you'll still be able to drink from me if you make me breathe really hard," I pointed out.

Silence answered me.

"Just trying to be positive," I said rolling my eyes playfully.

He shook his head. Whether it was a good shake or a bad one was hard to tell. I could only speculate it was a good one.

"Being a vampire in my world is still dangerous, Lacey," Godric said. "You're not truly immortal."

"And I'm not asking for immortality," I said. "Just you… being happy… with what and who you are with… or without me."

"You really want me to make that choice?" he asked sounding a little hurt.

"Whatever makes you happy," I answered. "I don't want you to fake it anymore."

A sharp knock came from the front door.

"At this hour?" Godric asked.

I got up. He tried to grab at me to sit back down.

"I could use the exercise," I said smiling.

"I need to go downstairs, the sun is out now," Godric said.

I opened the door seeing a far too familiar face.

"You're alive?" I asked with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"Yeah, cool right?" Freddy asked looking at his hands. "I'm practically famous to Steve Newlin."

Um, what?

"Speaking of whom, have you seen him? His wife is missing too," Freddy said thinking.

"Can't say I have," I lied.

I heard something then. Something sizzle.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

Yes, it did bother me that Freddy was still alive but I couldn't hide my surprise that he was.

The noise spiked then simmered. It sounded like bacon on the stove top.

"I'm here to tell you that I have a new dance partner," Freddy said flatly.

It felt like a punch in the gut. But if it was a punch to the gut, I'd be squirting up blood by now.

Nice, a replacement, perfect, I thought.

"With you being hunted by vampire's and all, I really didn't think you'd be as reliable anymore," Freddy said twisting the dagger in my back.

Or he is just scared he'll get hunted again, I thought with a smirk.

I looked passed Freddy trying to see where the noise was coming from. Unless leaves sizzle in the wind nothing was out there for a legitimate reason.

"Is Andre happy too?" I asked.

"I'm sure he'll be overjoyed once he meets her," Freddy said popping up an eyebrow.

Then I saw steam. The sizzle was definitely louder too. It rose off Freddy's shoulders like he just got out of a hot shower.

His face was a little distorted as his comfort level sank dramatically. He started to hunch over a little bring his shoulders up to his ears.

He chuckled lightly slowly lowering his face into his chest.

"Well, if we're done here, I think you should go," I said squinting in the sun.

Freddy laughed again.

Did I hear a hiss escape from his lips?

THE END. . . OF PART 1.

(YES, THERE WILL MORE THAN LIKELY BE A SEQUEL BUT F.Y.I I HAVE NOT SEEN THE THIRD SEASON OF TRUEBLOOD AS OF THIS PUBLISH DATE 10/22/10. I HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL IT COMES OUT ON DVD.)

**DISCLAIMER: I OWNED NOTHING IN THIS SERIES BESIDES LACEY JACKSON, FREDRICKSON GRANT, AND ANDRE.**

THANK YOU TO ALL MY FANS AND REVIEWERS!


End file.
